Fire Emblem: Another World's Journey
by FallenHuntr
Summary: A young man from Earth is sent into the realm of Fire Emblem.
1. Prologue

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

 **{Name} Lux**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Human**

 **{Class} Thief**

 **{Description}**

 **A young man who was suddenly teleported to Ylisse for reasons unknown to him. Taking on the name Lux, he sets out to find out more of the land he had been brought upon.**

 **{Appearance}**

 **A young man appearing in his twenties. He has short, but straight brown hair, an unusual pair of gray eyes, and pale skin. He has a rather tall stature, reaching a solid six-feet, and has a lanky build.**

 **{Skills}**

 **[Inventory] Given access to a pocket dimension, Lux is able to store an unlimited amount of items inside said dimension. He is unable to store objects larger than himself, unfortunately.**

 **[Crafting] Given access towards a floating desk, Lux is able to craft any item, should he have the materials/ingredients needed, and he either knows what he's making or has a recipe for. Any recipe he discovers or owns will appear on a book that appears attached to the desk. The desk also has many other unique functions, such as dismantling items, fusing items, and merging items.**

 **[Lock Touch] Lux is able to open normal chests, and doors without keys, or lockpicks.**

 **{Abilities}**

 **[Steal] An ability that all thieves have. Allows Lux to have a chance to gain a random item when he comes into contact with his target. The ability can only be used once on any target.**

 **[Journal] Lux gains the ability to summon an indestructible book with an infinite amount of pages. Each page is blank but will begin to reveal information about whatever he encounters, be it a person, object, or creature.**

 **()()()**

 **[Prologue]**

I blinked waking as I did, staring up towards the clear vast blue sky.

Blinking once more, I turned my head to the side, changing my view s I was staring at a seemingly endless field of grass.

Turning my head to the side, I was greeted with another seemingly endless field of grass.

Turning my head, so I was facing the sky again, my mind slowly conjured a single thought.

 _'Am I dreaming?'_ I wondered, as another thought popped into my mind, as I suddenly realized something.

 _'Why am I in a field?'_ Was the sudden thought. As I laid on the ground, I slowly got to my feet, just realizing how dazed, and confused I was at my location. Rubbing the back of my head, I looked all around me, the grass field entering my view and as I thought, seemed to stretch on endlessly. Wondering if I was having some sort of lucid dream, I pinched myself, only to feel pain.

"Ouch." The pain confirmed something for him. He was indeed in a field, and wherever he was, he wasn't dreaming no matter how much he may have wanted it though. Wondering how I ended up in a field, despite his last memory clearly remembering being in his bed he noticed a hint of brown at the corner of his eye. Focusing on the brown color, I a large brown sack sitting just about a couple feet away from me.

I wondered how it got there, as there didn't seem to be anyone nearby, so I didn't think someone left it there on purpose. Hesitant and cautious, I made my way over to the bag, slowly reaching my hand towards it. Once my hand touched the bag, and nothing happened for several moments, I released a sigh of relief. Opening the bag, I recognized several items, ones that I had read about when I read a survival guide for no other reason but to pass time.

Lying inside the sack were several items, such as a map, a waterskin, flint, some rope, some sort of armor, and a sheathed sword. Curious on why there was a sword, I picked it up and unsheathed it, the blade revealing my reflection. I blinked as I stared at the person reflecting back at me. It seemed that besides keeping my short brown hair, my eye color changed from a forest green to a dull gray. My skin had also turned an unhealthy pale as well as my body, making me look much taller than before, as I used to be rather small.

I didn't notice it before, but my clothes seemed to have changed along with my body, as I was wearing a blue shirt made from cotton I think, brown pants made from wool, and gained a pair of sandals, considering how I wasn't wearing any footwear before I was transported here. Sheathing the sword, I placed it down, before examining the armor that laid in the sack. Pulling out the armor, I examined its appearance.

The armor was made from leather and cloth and was a set of eight. The first piece of the armor was the breastplate, a chest piece that had another layer of leather around the chest and neck, kept together by crisscrossing string hidden under the second layer of leather. The second piece of the armor were the greaves, covering everything from the elbow, down to the palm, held together by a pair of buckles. The third piece were long black pants, reaching down towards the ankles, growing tighter as it reached the ground.

The fourth piece was a leather buckle with an attached add-on to the pants, specifically the right as it acted as a pouch, and a bit of extra protection around that area, as well as coming with two metal rings for either weapon or extra bags/pouches. The fifth piece was a quartet of sandals, one pair covering up to my knees, and the other overlapping the first pair. The two pairs could then be connected to each other with a buckle on the second pair of sandals.

The sixth piece was made entirely of black cloth, it being an actual full bodysuit, covering everything but my head. The neck area was extremely flexible and stretchy so I could put it on without fear of tears. The seventh piece was a pair of leather gloves, reaching up to my elbows. The final piece was a cloak, blue in color with black trimmings. Finishing my inspection of the armor lying before me, I decided to put it on. I had no other reason for doing this but for the curiosity.

After adjusting various of the pieces around, and getting rid of any uncomfortable areas, especially around my joints I began stretching, getting a feel for the armor I now wore. It felt rather comfortable, to be honest, so I decided to keep it on. Folding up the clothes I wore before, I placed them inside the sack, next to the rope, flint, and waterskin before taking out the map.

Opening up the rather worn paper, I stared at its contents for several moments...

"...?" I couldn't understand what I was looking at. The map revealed the content of a land unfamiliar to me, as it showed of continents and landmarks that somewhat resembled North America, and Asia, if it was sort of scattered and meshed together. It was at this point, that I came to the realization... Did I come to another world? If I did, where did I end up, and is it possible to go back home? I almost immediately disregarded the second question, as most stories I had read revealed that being sent back home was usually impossible due to varying reasons.

As a tear of sadness trailed down my cheek, I flicked it away, before putting on a brave face. If I was stuck here, then I would have to make the best of my new life here. Hooking my sheathed sword into one of the rings, I placed the map back into the sack, before lifting it over my shoulder with my left hand. With my free right hand, I held it over my eyes to block out the sunlight as I began to search for a road. My logic for this was very simple.

Road=Civilization.

Looking to my left was a grassy field, the right being the same. Behind me was the same, with a faint outline of what could be water, though if it was a lake, pond, or ocean was up to debate. Looking ahead, however, was what seemed to be a bundle of trees in the distance, perhaps a forest? Whatever the case, it was to be my next destination. With my destination set, I grinned and began my journey towards glory, and greatness.

 **~Growl~**

I keeled over, landing onto my knees first, before face-planting onto the grass. Groaning, I lifted my head, so my chin was resting on the ground, an empty feeling in my gut.

...I need food for my poor empty stomach, otherwise, my journey will end with a groan.

 **()()()**

It seemed like what, Minutes? Hours? Whatever the case, it felt like no matter how far I travel, I'll only encounter grass and the occasional tall grass. There was only one thing fortunate right now as I traveled, that being it was quite windy today. If it was just sunny, I was sure I would die from a combination of heat stroke, starvation, and fatigue...What was I doing again?

 **~Growl~**

Ah...right...food.

 **()()()**

The sun was right above me, and I felt that if I didn't find something to eat soon, I might as well eat the grass. I have seen nothing here, except grass so it must be edible, right? When I think about it, isn't my armor made from leather, in other words, an animal skin? Wouldn't that mean it's edible? No! I mustn't eat my only protection. If I did, then if I encounter anything dangerous, I'll just die instantly.

"I wonder if any food gods exist here..." I muttered, slightly delirious. If they do exist, maybe I should pray for a morsel of food...Yes! If I pray, I may be rewarded...

"Please Almighty Food Gods From Above! Please Spare Me From This Agony!" I cried into the sky, not caring who heard me. I heard a faint cry to my left, so I gazed at said direction. At that moment, I saw something beautiful. There chewing on some grass was a trio of deer. I momentarily cheered, before quieting myself, not wanting to scare away my potential dinner.

Leaping into some convenient tall grass, I stared at the deer in front of me. If I wanted to them to be my dinner, I must assess the situation first. Let's see... Actually, when I think about it, I thought deer only resided in forests. Anyways, I observed my prey, and after several minutes, I came up with a few things.

 **[Deer A]  
** _ ***Out of the three deer, this one was the smallest.  
*Was likely the most aware of the three, as it constantly looked around the area, thankfully not towards my hiding spot, however.  
*It's behavior was rather skittish.**_

 **[Deer B]  
 _*Constantly staring at the grass it was eating._  
 _*Only deer to be eating the grass around them._  
 _*The deer may be used to Deer A's behavior, as it paid it no attention to it whatsoever._**

 **[Deer C]  
 _*Out of the three deer, this one was the tallest._  
 _*The deer wasn't doing anything whatsoever._  
 _*It's eyes were literally going in two different directions, making me believe it to be mental._**

With this new information, I could now formulate a plan. Almost immediately after this, however, I came to a snag. The only thing I could use to kill the deer was my sword, which after unsheathing it, did I realize how small it was. It was more of a shortsword, the blade being only as long as my arm, from elbow to hand. My only option at this point was to sneak up on them like a ninja and hope for the best.

Gently putting down the sack, I crouched and slowly began creeping up to the closest deer, which was the small one. Not wanting to alert the other two deer, I clamped a hand onto the deer's snout, before slitting its throat, preventing it from letting out a cry. Ripping several pieces of grass from the ground, I applied them to the slit throat, letting the grass sort of soak up the blood.

Slowly placing the deer carcass down, I crept up to the next deer, the one ignoring everything but the grass it ate. Standing up, I lifted my sword, forgoing stealth, my hunger somewhat clouding my mind. The deer shifted its head, as if to turn to me, but couldn't as my sword found its blade halfway into the deer's neck. The deer let out a startled cry, before falling limp, dropping like a ragdoll, as the blade slid out.

Turning away from the second deer, I faced the third, and final deer who seemed ignorant of the fact that I had just killed its friends. Walking up to the deer, I actually waved at the deer, it not reacting in any way, besides its ear twitching. Deciding to end its life right there, I swung my sword to the left, watching as the deer's blood sprayed out of its wound on its chest.

The deer didn't make a sound, as it slumped, before falling to the side, its eyes glazed. Once the deer was confirmed to have died, I felt what I think to be adrenaline leave my body, as I had spent it to sneak and assassinate the deer. Falling onto my butt, I began to grin as I grinned at the carcasses surrounding me. I knew that I would be eating well tonight.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Whatever Happens In The Forest, Happens

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

It was now morning, and I had learned a few things the night before. After I had killed the deer, I had then realized that I had no way of cooking the food, and as I didn't want to eat the meat raw, nor eat it when it wasn't skinned yet, I was in trouble. Sometime during my panic at what to do, I had made an idle thought with the word crafting in it.

Suddenly a somewhat transparent desk had appeared in front of me, scaring me as it hovered in front of me. It had no legs, making me wonder how it was hovering in place. I had begun messing with the desk, until it began to glow, making me hold a hand to block the sudden light. Once the glow had disappeared, I realized something was different about the desk.

The desk had gained a grid-like surface, covering almost the entirety of the left part of the desk. Attached to the upper right of the desk was a closed book, while on the lower right were a series of labels.

 **[Dismantle]**

 **[Fuse]**

 **[Merge]**

 **[Cook]**

 **[Brew]**

 **[Destroy]**

 **[Salvage]**

The labels explained themselves, though I had no idea why Fuse, and Merge were there as weren't they the same? Anyways, moving on, when I had stared at the desk with confusion, I wondered what had happened and what I should do with the hovering desk in front of me. As I thought of my next action, my stomach growled just as I gained an idea. Picking up one of the carcasses, I hefted it up, not used to the weight and dropped it on the desk. Suddenly the Dismantle label began to shimmer, making me curious.

I pressed one of my fingers down on the label and marveled as shimmering particles surrounded my finger. As if by instinct, my finger slid to the right, leaving the label covered by shimmering light. I once more had marveled as the particles that had surrounded my finger surround the deer carcass, creating a sort of circle as the carcass began to shake. The body began to spaz as it began to glow. I had to look away, lest I be blinded by the light.

I looked back once the glow had dimmed, revealing something amazing. The carcass had been replaced by several items. Sitting on the desk was a pair of raw meat, a pelt resembling a deer, and a pair of antlers. My eyes had widened in both surprise and glee, as I looked at the items. Moving the items to the side, I placed the other two carcasses onto the desk, and repeated my action, being rewarded with four more raw meat, two more pelts, and four more antlers.

It was then that I had another problem. I didn't know how I was going to carry all of these items, as the meat would be contaminated if I put them in the sack, and even if I did, the meat and pelt, alongside the other items in the sack would weigh me down. As I had pondered on what to do, I had another idle thought, though this one was really just me thinking of synonyms for my sack. The moment I thought the word, Inventory, something happened.

A swirling like portal appeared in front of me, just about the size of my head. Being the curious man I was, I touched it, watching my hand slip in without any sort of pulling force. Wondering what was on the other side, I took a risk and poked my head through. What I found was rather strange, the portal lead to some sort of field. The field was rather bare, being entirely white, with a vast blank black sky. I left the field almost immediately, being creeped out for some reason. I then returned to the field again, when I had to store away the pelts, meat, and antlers.

Walking out of the pocket dimension, I noticed that the desk had disappeared, meaning that my presence is required for it to remain active. Mentally activating Crafting again, the hovering desk appeared without fail. Thinking a bit, I wondered what would happen if I tried to deactivate Crafting. No sooner did I think that the desk disappeared. I had blinked, surprised at that, and smiled, wondering what else I could do. Glancing behind me, the portal had still remained active, so after a brief thought of deactivating Inventory, the portal closed and disappeared.

Back to it being morning now, while I explained what had happened the day before, I had taken the time to open my Inventory and pulled out one of the stored deer meat, or [Venison] as I learned later on. Picking up the meat, I activated Crafting, before placing the slab of meat onto the hovering desk. Pressing a finger onto the label Cook, the meat began to shiver, before taking upon a red hue. Another thing I had learned the night before were the effects of each label.

When I used the Cook label, the item I was cooking would shiver momentarily, before becoming engulfed with a red hue. Like with normal cooking, it would take time for it to be fully cooked. Fortunately, however, unlike regular cooking, my method would take a tenth of the time it would normally need to be fully cooked. A few minutes later, a slab of cooked venison laid on the table before me.

When I had first seen the sight of cooked venison, my mouth was actually watering at the sight, yearning to devour it. I wouldn't do it though as at that moment, the book attached to the upper right corner of the table opened up, and began flipping through what seemed to be an infinite number of pages. Eventually, the pages stopped flipping, before flipping back towards the beginning of the book as writings and pictures began to appear.

On the very first page, a sketch of a guardless katana appeared, the name Training Sword appearing along with several details appearing beneath the name. The page then flipped, this time a sketch of a scarecrow with a target painted on it appearing, the name Training Dummy appearing along with its details. The page flipped again, with the sketch of a rolled up material with the name Leather, another with the sketch of Venison, before finally stopping on a page, the sketch of a piece of cooked meat, the name Cooked Venison appearing.

With the pages no longer being flipped, I was able to examine the details appearing;

 **[Cooked Venison] Cooked deer meat. It has a juicy texture and is recommended to be eaten with a mug of ale.** **  
(Required)  
*1x Venison**

With the recipe now revealing the purpose of the book, I had begun reading the rest of the recipes the book contained. When I had finished, I closed the book and dismissed the crafting desk before eating the [Cooked Venison]. Once I had finished off the meat, I had let out a sigh of relief and almost immediately dropped, ready to sleep. I didn't try to resist its temptations as I drifted off.

I smelt something delicious, interrupting my thoughts as I stared down at the source. There laying on the desk was a slab of [Cooked Venison], ready to be eaten. Without delay, I immediately began gorging on the meat, savoring the smell and taste. A couple minutes afterward, I licked off the remains of the meat juices off of my fingers, before getting onto my feet, and preparing to head off. Turning away from the crafting desk that disappeared briefly afterward, I stretched a bit, before picking up my sack and beginning my walk towards the cluster of trees which I now firmly believed to be a forest.

My belief was strengthened when I began encountering lone bushes, each growing either red, blue, or green berries. I obviously stored the berries into my Inventory because I didn't want them to spoil, or on the off-chance that they are squashed and they stain the other objects in my sack. As I walked, I noticed a glint in the grass and managed to stop myself, lest I accidentally trip myself.

Leaning down, I picked up the shining item, which turned out to be a sword. Examining its sheath, I unsheathed the blade, with a sudden realization. The sword I held in my hand was a katana, a single-edged sword that was once used by the samurai of old Feudal Japan. I was lucky to find such a sword, let alone a real one at that. Glancing at the sheathe, I marveled at its design. From what I could see, the design was that of what seemed to be grass being cut down. Glancing at the blade, I found the edge to have a somewhat similar design.

"I suppose your name would have something to do with your name?" I wondered, staring at the sword, before sheathing it. "Well, I suppose, for now, I should give you a name, perhaps Grass Cutter? It would fit considering your design." I said, as I opened my sack, and tossed the sword in it. Closing the sack, I was about to continue on my journey, before thinking of something. Why did I put the deer pelts in my Inventory? If I was to encounter someone willing to buy the pelts, it wouldn't be good if they saw my ability to open a portal. It would most likely lead to trouble, one way, or another.

With that, I opened my Inventory and pulled out the pelts, before closing the portal and opening my sack. Dumping the pelts inside the sack, I finally continued my journey.

()()()

After what may have been an hour, I finally came across something other than grass. I managed to come across a dirt road, one leading through the now confirmed forest. Stepping foot on the road, I now felt my journey to glory, and greatness was finally going to begin. As I neared the forest entrance, I came across a pair of signs connected to a wooden pole.

 **Old'e Town|Southtown  
 _50_Miles _|75_Miles_  
**

It seemed that the road I was walking on lead towards this town called Southtown. It would be best if I followed the road to Southtown then, as it would be beneficial if I were able to obtain more information on this land I walk on.

()()()

I've been traveling on this road for awhile and it was beginning to become dark. Veering off from the path, I made sure to leave a few markings on the trees so I could find my way back to the road should I get lost. Walking through the thicket, I found a clearing a few moments later. From what I could tell, it seemed to be a regular camping site, as I could see the remnants of a campfire. Looking around the clearing, I noted a small cave, its entrance hidden by plants and shrubs. If I can get rid of the plants, and make sure the cave is safe, I will have secured some shelter for the night, especially if it rains.

Now seeing as I have never gone camping in my life, I'll have to do what I've been always succeeded at so far...Improvising! Setting down the sack near the cave, I began walking around the clearing, picking up any dry twig or branch I could get my hands on. Once I had gathered a substantial amount, I walked towards the campfire remnants and placed the pile of twigs/branches next to it. Gathering any rock I could, I filled the gaps of the circle of the campfire, before picking up the twigs/branches and dumped them into the middle of the circle.

I had to move the wood around a bit, but eventually, I did it. I would have to light it later, when it becomes completely dark, until then, however, I should begin to cut the plants covering the cave entrance. Walking over to said cave, I took note of the large and numerous roots covering almost half of the lower cave entrance. The source of the roots belonged to an old tree, looking as though a slight breeze would be all it took to break it down.

Unsheathing my sword, I pressed the sheathe onto the surprisingly resilient bark, but wobbly support despite being supported by the numerous roots. Gripping both hands onto the hilt, I swung at the tree, a satisfying thud being heard. After swinging about maybe a dozen times, the tree finally gave out, falling and landing with a thud. When the tree was felled, it had come upon contact with another younger, and stronger tree and as a result, fractured and broke into multiple smaller chunks of wood. Walking over to the fallen trees, I picked up two of the wood chunks and grabbed a handful of leaves.

Walking back to the unlit campfire, I sprinkled the leaves onto it, before placing the chunks down. The sun was beginning to set, so I opened my sack, and pulled out the flint sitting near the bottom of the bag, and unsheathed my sword. After many failed attempts at lighting the fire, I finally managed to ignite the campfire with a stray spark. Putting away the flint, I sheathed my sword, and placed both hands over the fire, slowly warming myself.

I was beginning to relax until I heard a grunt behind me. Turning, I saw a bear enter the clearing, no doubt attracted to the campfire. It took one look at me, before getting on its back legs and gave a warning growl at me. In response, I scrambled to my feet and unsheathed my sword in response, holding it in front of me. The bear growled again, before getting back on all four. It then leaned back before rushing forward, intent on killing me no doubt.

Jumping to the side, I was just able to dodge, just as it swiped where I was just prior. The moment it finished its swing, it almost instantly swung its other paw at me, forcing me to block it with my sword, lest it rake its claws over my face. I gritted my teeth as I just barely, managed to push off the attack. Leaping back, I began examining the bear's body, hoping to find some sort of weakness. Unfortunately, the only thing I found that may be of use to me, was a scar located on the left of the bears' side.

Flipping my sword so I held it in reverse-grip, I dashed forward, the bear waiting in place, no doubt waiting for an opportunity. It followed my blade, and my path before jerking away, having seen my goal. Swinging at empty air, I only had a moment to blink before I was sent into the air by the bear's claw. I landed on the ground, a few feet away from the campfire, without injuries, unfortunately. Thankfully the armor I wore protected my body, though there was now a tear in the leather protecting my right arm.

Getting up to my feet, I began to panic, trying to think of something that may help me avoid death. Glancing at the campfire, I came up with an idea. During the attack, some stray pieces of wood had been scattered around the fire. Switching hands, so my right hand held my sword, I picked up a long and thick flaming branch. Gripping onto the wood, I prepared for another charge.

The bear wasn't keen on waiting again, so it began the next attack, rushing towards me growling as it did. I once more barely manage to dodge, swinging the makeshift torch at the bear, just managing to burn the tip of its fur. The bear merely growled in what seemed to be annoyance. I managed to leap back before it could swing at me. Looking at the bear, I could now see a batch of skin, the fur around it having been burned off. The bear followed my gaze, before giving me a glare. Getting onto its back legs, it gave me a roar, before dropping back to four.

With renewed confidence at finally managing to land a blow, no matter how little, I began running forward. The bear met my action with a swing when I was near. Ducking under the attack, I swung the torch upwards the visible skin, landing a direct blow against it. The bear let out a growl, before trying to swing at me again. Dodging to the side, I swung my sword, it glowing a faint yellow for some reason. The blade struck the bear, getting a cry of pain from the animal, as I jumped away from the bear.

When the bear had swung at me, I was forced to drop the makeshift torch, or I may not have managed to dodge the attack. I mention this because I suddenly found myself holding a book of some sort. It had a green cover and was rather thick, with what seemed to be iron trimmings. On the cover was what seemed to be two iron arcs side-by-side, going to the left. Underneath the picture was some sort of writing, resembling more of neat scribbles than anything else.

Finding myself strangely compelled, I flipped open the book with my thumb, before being overcome with a headache that disappeared just as it appeared. When the brief pain subsided, I realized I knew what the book was, and what it could do.

The book, or tome as its type is called, was known as Elwind, a higher-tier wind spell. It drew upon the mana in the air and manipulated it so it would form two arcs, before firing it from the caster's palm. The tomes pages were filled with runes, meant to guide the manipulated mana and help make the formation of the arcs much easier. The spell was activated when the writing on the cover of the tome glowed as it drew upon the energy of the rune-filled pages.

The caster who would use the spell had to do a few things before they could actually cast the spell. The first they had to do was stand upright and still, so they could help maximize the effect of the spell. The reason for this was that the spell would also connect with the palm of the caster so it could access the energy of the caster. In doing so, the caster could perhaps make the spell faster, or stronger.

I was momentarily shocked at the fact that magic existed in this world but had to quickly put it aside. The bear had been waiting patiently for some reason as if it had a sense of honor or something...That or my thought processors were much faster than I thought they were. I believed in the latter more because, after a brief glance, the bear didn't seem to be breathing at all.

Releasing a breath, I noticed the bear beginning to breathe once more, so that meant that whatever that was happening during my time reading the tome was done. Sheathing my sword, I glanced at the opened tome, before looking back at the bear. Taking a deep breath, I held my right hand forward, palm open. I imagined something traveling through my arm and focusing on my palm. To my amazement, a white orb with a green outline formed, just touching my palm. Looking at the magic orb, and the now charging bear, I released my breath and called out.

"Elwind!" As if waiting to be called, the orb shot forward, forming a pair of highly pressurized wind in the form of arcs. Seeing the wind arcs shooting towards it, the bear panicked, and tried to dodge, but failed. Its attempt to dodge resulted in a large gash right underneath the scar on its side, and having its left paw being severed, from shoulder to claw. The bear roared with pain at its loss over its paw, which I took advantage of.

I immediately shot forward, closing the tome, and unsheathing my sword. Leaping to the side of the bear where the scar and gash were, I struck at both. The bear roared in agony, as it turned and tried to swipe at me without losing balance. I was starting to feel exhaustion but kept slashing at the bear, running around it while leaving small to large cuts in its body. Eventually, after what seemed to be an eternity, the bear let out one final cry of agony, before slumping forward lifeless.

With the threat of the bear now gone, I dropped my sword as my arms fell limp. In fact, my entire body fell limp as complete exhaustion consumed me, making me fall onto my back. Gasping for air, I took many deep breaths, trying to steady my rapidly beating heart. Coincidentally I was next to my sack when I had collapsed, so I managed to open the sack, and began rummaging through its contents. Pulling out my waterskin, I opened it with limp arms and began to chug. After drinking bout half of its contents, I finally stopped.

After resting up, the warmth of the campfire helping, I managed to get to my feet. Glancing at the corpse of the bear, I limped over to it, before activating Crafting and began to try lifting the bear onto it, without success. After what seemed to be an hour of struggling, I managed to place the head of the bear onto the desk, before using the Dismantle label. The bear began to glow, before being bathed in a golden light. I looked away until the glow faded. Lying on the table was six large squarish chunks of meat, a bear pelt, about two dozen claws, and a knife.

The desk book twitched, before opening, flipping to an empty page. On it, information was being written as the sketch of some sort of knife-looking bone appeared.

 **[Bone Knife] _An all-purpose knife made from the bone of an animal.  
[Require]  
1x (Carving Knife)  
_** ** _2x (Animal Bone)_**

After revealing its new information, the book closed. Looking at the knife with my newfound knowledge, I picked it up and examined it. It resembled one of those black-handled kitchen knives you would find in a knife set, except without the serrated edge. I wasn't sure what to do with the knowledge with making a knife from bone, so I decided to deal with it tomorrow.

With how exhausted and fatigued I was, I was surprised that I was still standing. Opening my Inventory, I stored away the meat, claws, and knife, before closing the portal and getting onto my back. I didn't care if it rained or not, all I cared about was getting some rest, the grass underneath myself making a rather nice makeshift bed. Gazing at the now starry night sky, I closed my eyes as I yawned. Blinking towards the sky, I wondered what I was to do tomorrow, besides getting this Southtown.

Letting out another yawn, I stretched a bit, before closing my eyes. I wondered about this newfound knowledge of magic and my predicament before drifting off.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Southtown

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

I yawned as I awoke. The grass was really comfortable to sleep on, so if given the chance I would do it again. Getting to my feet, I began to stretch, otherwise, I would have sore limbs later. Thankfully, it hadn't rained the night before, so not only was I fully rested, but I was also dry. Picking up my sack, I hefted it over my shoulder, and slowly made my way back to the dirt road, following the markings I made on the trees to help me navigate the area much easier.

In no time, I was back on the road, and on my way to Southtown. It was quite warm out today, so I opted to keep my hood down for now. The sun was covered by the clouds, but I didn't let myself be bothered with that. I felt something good was to happen sometime today...or maybe that was because I had just finished using the bathroom over at one of the trees back there. Whatever the case, I was in a good mood, and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

After awhile of walking, I came across a nice woman named Anna. She mentioned being a merchant and was willing to let me browse the wares she got from the nearby town, Southtown. She carried a bag, that acted as a counter, due to it being filled to its maximum capacity, how it didn't break was a miracle. The bag wasn't really what confused me, rather I was wondering why she wore armor.

If confused, then I will describe her for you. The woman in front of me had a light skin texture, red eyes, and long red wavy hair, along with an ahoge. She wore reddish-pink leather armor, with vertical stripes. Her chest was covered in an iron breastplate, and her arms were covered in iron gauntlets. Her armor was rather unique in my opinion because the breastplate had a neck-guard, covering about only half of the neck and it seemed to be curved outward.

She offered to buy any item I was willing to sell, so I opened my sack and pulled out the pelts I had gained during my short travels. She held up each pelt as if measuring their weight before finally nodding at me. Pulling a pouch from behind, she pulled out a handful of coins. Counting them out, she put away a few of the coins, before taking out another pouch, putting the coins in them, before giving me said pouch.

Smiling in thanks, I opened the pouch and asked about one of her merchandise, a mysteriously somewhat transparent clay bottle containing some sort of red liquid. Anna smiled and explained it being an item called a Vulnerary. When she saw my confusion, she was nice enough to explain its properties...after giggling about it for a minute.

A Vulnerary was a sort of drink that when consumed would numb any wound for a small amount of time. During that time, any wounds on the body will begin to regenerate at a rapid pace. Whereas a wound may take a few days to heal, a Vulnerary would accelerate it so it would take only a few hours. Unfortunately, this only applied to wounds such as cuts, scrapes, bruises, and fractured bones. Anything more serious would make it not as effective. To make it even more unfortunate, the Vulnerary lasted only for ten minutes, meaning continuous use was required.

This wouldn't be an issue if it wasn't for the fact that it was very expensive...to some people at least. I learned that only civilians and those without high-paying jobs weren't usually able to afford them, instead, usually, only soldiers and people higher above were able to afford them.

With the explanation finished, I thanked her and asked for the price. When I had sold her the pelts, she had given me five silver coins, the deer pelts being worth one-hundred each, and the bear two-hundred. The price for the Vulnerary was three-hundred. Noting the price, I mentally agreed at how expensive it was.

 _'Damn! So Expensive!'_ Staring at the five silver coins resting in the bag, I hid my hesitance and handed three of the silver coins back to her. With a smile, she took the coins and stored them away, before giving me the potion. With my business concluded, I bid the woman farewell. She gave me a friendly wave as she walked off, carrying her bag as if it was nothing, which to her probably was. I honestly could have tried to haggle the price down, but let's be honest here. I couldn't haggle even if to save my own life.

After storing away my new Vulnerary into my pouch, I continued on. My determination and confidence were renewed now that I had confirmation of a town being nearby. The question was though, how near was nearby?

()()()

I've been traveling down this forest path for awhile now. A few hours prior, I had chanced upon a lone wolf pup laying on the ground, as if sunbathing. When it had spotted me, it had gotten to its feet, and walked up to me, staring up at my face, curiosity showing. When I stared at the pup, it looked rather thin, as if it was starving rather, so I activated Inventory, and pulled out one of my [Bear Meat Chunk], and using my sword, sliced off a piece for the now hungry pup. I knew how hungry it was for how much it was drooling.

Placing the slice of meat on the ground, the moment my hand left the meat, said meat found itself being ripped apart from the feasting pup. After finishing off its meal, the dog yipped at me, before rubbing itself against my foot. Closing Inventory, I walked off, the pup trailing after me. It was at that moment, I decided to adopt them as my pet.

Back to where I was at the moment, I wondered what I would call my new pup. If it was a male, I would call it Mario, after seeing it jump on a hidden turtle. If it was actually a female, I'd just shorten one letter, calling it Mari instead. I had no actual reason for naming it that should it reveal to be female, except for the fact it sounded female.

As we walked, I noticed a light at the end of the road. Eyes widened, I excitedly ran forward, the wolf pup running after me. The light soon revealed a nostalgic sight. With the silhouette of a town in the distance, the only thing between the two of us was a wide field of grass. As I looked out at the field, I felt a gentle wind brush against my hair, and skin. The air also brushed through the wolf pup's fur as it panted, its tongue out as it rested on the ground.

Smiling, I began to walk, idly cutting another slice of bear meat for the pup. Handing the piece of meat to the pup, I was treated with an amusing scene of a wolf pup walking with a piece of meat covering the lower half of its face. This routine would continue on for the next hour, me feeding the pup some food as we walked. As we walked, we came across an...event...

The two of us came across a woman who looked almost identical to the armored merchant, Anna. Unlike Anna, however, the look-a-like wore an entirely iron set of armor, and without an overstuffed bag. She gripped both of her hands on a sword while surrounded by three thuggish looking men. One of the three men wore leather armor, his right arm being left unarmored, while his left was covered in iron. He stood behind the trio, one hand holding a bow, the other, an arrow.

The second man was bare-chested as he wore pants with a metal buckle. He had a large red mark as if he had attempted to make war pain going from his right waist to his chest. Worn like a cloak was the pelt of an unknown animal, while adorned on his head like a hat, or helmet was a skull of some animal. Held in one of his hands, covered by what seemed to be makeshift gauntlets was an axe.

The final man was the most armored of the three. Whilst the others wore parts of leather or cloth, he wore a full set of leather, with iron trimmings. He also had iron add-on's on his knees, and chest, along with a massive pauldron on his left shoulder. In his hand, he carried a sword, pointing it at the redheaded look-a-like. My gut told me to help the woman, while my mind wondered why they were surrounding her.

The bare-chested man seemed to be saying something to the look-a-like, who seemed to be have said something insulting as the man's face snarled. The moment, he raised his axe to attack, I decided to help out this Anna copy. Whipping out Elwind, I stored away the bear meat, and sheathed my sword. Holding my palm towards the archer, as he was the most threatening person at the moment. I say this because the woman was blocking the axe-man's attack, while the archer had notched his bow.

I placed my hood on, as I channeled my energy towards my palm, and yelled out the spell.

"Elwind!" My yell gained the attention of the four, just as two wind arcs shot towards the archer. The man panicked, and accidentally shot his bow, aiming at the axe-man. The arrow struck the man's spine, causing him to jerk in place, dropping his axe in the process. The Anna copy took advantage of the situation and slashed him across the chest, before gutting him where he stood.

The archer panicked, and jumped to the side, just barely dodging the first blade. Unfortunately for the man, he put himself in the path of the second blade. The man cried in agony, as the blade left a deep gash in his armor, while also severing his right arm. The man clutched his arm, while I approached closer. For some odd reason, I wasn't disturbed or sickened by what I was doing. Unsheathing my sword, a quick slash to the throat, and the man's cries were silenced. Turning towards the swordswoman, I nodded to her.

Smiling at her new ally, she nodded back, before turning to face the armored man. The man in question had remained motionless, as the two of us killed his companions. As I neared, he spoke.

"Those two were pretty expensive to hire you know." He mentioned nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow as I closed my tome. The wolf pup had hidden away in a conveniently planted bush, and was likely spectating us.

"You're lucky this man came along to help you, Anna. Otherwise, your head would have been on a pike by now." The man said. Was her name also Anna? Was she and the other Anna related? If so, then their resemblance would make sense.

"You've been a thorn in our side for awhile now. The boss told me to tell you this, should you have survived." The man continued, before clearing his throat. "If you don't stop meddling in our business, we'll hunt down your family. Their deaths will be on you." He said, before planting his sword in the ground in-front of him, as he leaned on it. I wasn't sure what they were going on about, though from I could glean from that message, was the group Anna was meddling with, some kind of syndicate?.

"You there. You have no business with us. Since I don't want to have to deal with the two of you, I'll pay you four-hundred to leave right now." He said, pulling out a pouch. Staring at the man, I glanced at Anna who looked on worried. Thinking to myself, I came to a decision. I wordlessly nodded, getting a smirk from the man, while Anna looked grim. Tossing me the pouch, I opened it a bit, catching a glimpse of the money I was promised. Putting the pouch away, I closed my tome and walked down the road.

"Mercenaries are so easy to deal with. Just offer a bit of money, and they'll do anything you ask." The swordsman chuckled as I passed. Stopping in pace, I began stepping in place, stepping softer, and softer until it seemed like I had walked off. While I did this, the swordsman had pulled his sword from the ground and held it to his side.

"The boss said to just send you the message, but I think I'd be doing our group a favor by getting rid of you right now." He said as he leaned forward to charge. You know when I mentioned that the swordsman was very armored? Apparently, the armor in the back curved outwards around the neck as well. Slowly unsheathing my sword, I held it in reverse-grip just as the swordsman yelled.

"Prepare to die!" At that moment, I stabbed the man's nape, getting a choked gasp from him, as the tip of my sword's blade poked out of the man's throat. He slowly turned his head to stare up at my shadowed eyes, as I stared down.

"Word's like that is going to offend people you know." I uttered low enough so only he could hear. Me, easy? As if. Even if I had decided not to interfere, the pouch only held thirty, not the four-hundred. I was angry at an attempted scam, so this was the only thing I could think of that would get back at him...permanently. Looking away from the slowly dying swordsman, I glanced at Anna. Pulling out the pouch containing the thirty copper coins, I tossed it her way.

"Not much, but it should help you out a bit." I said, before pulling out my sword, the body dropping to the ground limp, as the neck made a weird crack. Turning away, I made a quick whistle, making the wolf pup rush out of the bush, and back to my side. With my back turned to Anna, I wasn't able to see her reaction at seeing the pup. I didn't care though, as I began to walk on, the pup following.

Before I managed a few feet, I heard a "Wait" from Anna. Turning, I faced her. She had caught up to me rather quickly despite being in such armor. She coughed into a fist, before clearing her throat.

"Ahem. I thank you for assisting me, no matter how unorthodox it was." She said, her sword sheathed. She then held her index finger to her chin.

"Ah, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" She asked. I wasn't sure how to talk considering her rather strange way of speaking, so I suppose I should mimic her.

"I suppose. Until otherwise, I am known as Lux." I introduced. She slowly nodded, before nodding again.

"As you may have heard, my name is Anna." She said as I raised a hand to my chin, my other arm supporting it.

"Indeed. I have met a merchant who not only shares the same name but resembles you as well. Are the two of you related in some way perhaps?" I asked. She frowned, before raising an eyebrow.

"Did she wear armor, and have a lone strand of hair sticking upwards?" She asked. When I nodded, she turned around mumbling. I only heard a few snippets of what she said.

"...I...lose...never..." She continued mumbling, and not wanting to waste time, I decided to leave. Turning around, I took soft steps as I walked away. While I was talking to Anna, the wolf pup had made a rather intelligent move, as it had ruffled through the corpses bodies, and had retrieved their money pouches. Holding up the three pouches, I patted the pup's head, before opening Inventory, making sure no-one could see it and stored the money away. Closing the portal, I continued on with my way, wiping my sword clean with the shirt of the swordsman.

Once properly cleaned, I pulled out the bear meat and proceeded to slice small pieces of meat for the wolf pup to snack on. After a minute of walking, I was counting, I heard running. Turning, I was given witness to a cloud of smoke rapidly approaching me, which made me realize that it will hit me unless I do something. Stepping to the side, I watched the cloud shoot past me, before halting in its path, the sound of metal impacting against the ground being heard. Staring at the cloud, a figure was slowly revealed...it was Anna.

"Need something?" I asked. She rubbed her cheek, as she came over. Once she was within arms reach, she placed an armored hand on my shoulder.

"You helped me, despite not knowing me, and even gave me money to help with my expenses. I must offer something in return." She said seriously. Eh? Really, even though I went through the effort of tossing you money I could've used myself?

"No, I'm alright. I don't want anything." I refused, stepping away when Anna's face gained a light blush. Turning to the side, she did some sort of fist pump.

"Refuses a reward? Yes...he's a keeper." At that moment, I decided to leave. I didn't do it to be rude, no. I did it because she suddenly got a nosebleed as her face began to match her hair. Scooting around her, I was pretty fortunate that she was deep in thought, as otherwise, I don't know what she may have done to me. Motioning the wolf pup closer to me, I picked it up and placed it atop my head. This action also confirmed the wolf pups gender as I felt the lack of a certain limb.

 _"Let's go Mari"_ I whispered, as I jogged away. Once I was sure I was out of earshot, I bolted. I kept running until Anna became a speck, having run such a large distance to separate the two of us. Sitting down on the soft grass, I released a tired sigh, pulling out my waterskin. Pouring a bit into a cupped hand, I lowered it so Mari could begin to drink it. Taking a sip from the waterskin, I felt the dryness in my throat disappear.

After relieving the pain in my legs, I got back up, Mari taking her place next to me. Stretching a bit, I continued on my way to the town which had become more visible. From the distance alone, I figured it would take me about an hour to reach it. Walking at a steady pace, I once more pulled out the chunk of bear meat. Unsheathing my sword, I used it to slice small slices from the now fist-sized meat. It was going to take a short while before I make it there, so I should do something to occupy my mind.

()()()

When I had finally arrived at the town, I hadn't really been surprised to see another group also visiting the town. Though...this group was a rather strange bunch. From what I see, there were three or four of them, all dressed differently. Just looking at them made my mind turn, just trying to understand it.

The first of the individuals was a tall armored man riding upon an equally armored horse. At this point, I would have accepted the eventual appearance of knights, if it wasn't for one thing. the man wore what seemed to be an old-fashion butler's outfit underneath his blue armor. To be honest, though, it went rather well with his brown hair. I couldn't see his eye color from here, nor do I want to try an attempt to guess it and get it wrong.

The second figure resembled a wannabe knight, garbed in a sleeveless navy-blue button suit with what seemed to be layers of blue straps covering it. The straps had gold trimmings, while the suit had gold buttons, telling you just how wealthy he was. He also wore a white pauldron on his left should, which was covered by a long elegant cape, held together with long white straps. The strangest thing about the man wasn't his choice of attire, rather it was his shade of blue hair.

The third figure was a young girl wearing the strangest of the three. She wore a dress and blouse, which would be rather normal if it wasn't for the fact that everything was frilled. However, that wasn't the strangest part of her clothing though. The strangest thing about her clothing was the button headdress she wore. It looked so strange, and out of place that every time I looked at it, I couldn't seem to understand it. There was also the fact that her hair was put up in a strange pair of pigtails, looking like it was intentionally made to look like it was pointed upwards and downwards.

The final figure was someone I wasn't able to see. The reason for this was that the other three had surrounded them. If I wanted to get a better glimpse of them, then I would have to get closer. Pulling my hood, so it shadowed my eyes, I walked down the road, Mari keeping pace. Within a few minutes, I was within earshot, hearing what seemed to be the beginning of a conversation. I didn't put much attention in the conversation though, so all I heard was gibberish.

I was almost past the group when the one on the horse rode forward so he was blocking the path. Raising my head, I raised an eyebrow, despite him not seeing it. The man shifted his head towards the group, making me turn to face them. The man with blue hair looked at him and opened his mouth to speak. The figure that had laid on the ground had managed to get to their feet and were also staring at me.

"Greetings." The blue-haired man smiled, holding a hand in greeting. I stared at the man quietly, before slowly returning the gesture.

"Hello." I greeted. The man's smile grew as he held his hand in a strange gesture.

"It's rare to see a thief out in the open. Heading anywhere?" He asked. I blinked before looking down at my appearance.

"I would tell you I'm not a thief, but I think you'd wouldn't believe me." I said, getting a nod from the man.

"You'd guessed right." He answered as he returned his hand to his side. I shrugged my shoulders as it seemed he was still waiting for an answer.

"I don't really care what you think of me... To answer your question, I was heading to that town over there to see if I could find any sort of employment." I answered, pointing at the town. What I said was technically true, as I didn't have any sort of stable income, so if I was to be stuck in this land, I'd best find some sort of employment, otherwise, my stay will be mighty unpleasant.

"Hm, is that right?" The man asked. I rolled my eyes, wondering what he was going for. If he was the medieval equivalent of a door-to-door salesman, I'm not sure what I'd do. I've had many experiences with that type of salesman and I don't want to deal with another.

"From this conversation, I feel like I'm the most suspicious person here, despite otherwise." The blue-haired man said sheepishly. Holding his hand out to me, he grinned.

"Chrom." He introduced. I stared at the hand, before glancing up at his grinning face. Looking to the side, the armored man seemed resigned, while the girl looked rather excited for some reason. I didn't look at the figure behind Chrom because their hood was still on, so I couldn't get a glimpse of their expression. Hesitant, I grabbed his hand with my own.

"...Lux." Thankfully, the name I used wasn't my actual name. If push came to shove, I could use this name, and create some sort of alter-ego for other purposes. This way, should I get sick of what I'm doing, I can start over with my real name.

"Lux. Seem's fitting." Chrom commented as we shook hands. Was it? I just came up with it after an afterthought you know. Rather, Chrom sounds like some sort of mineral, or metal. It doesn't suit your appearance. Are you one of those 'looks can be deceiving' type of people?! My thoughts were interrupted when the excited girl jumped right at my face.

"Hey there! My name's Lissa!" She greeted enthusiastically. I froze at her close proximity, as she waved towards the stoic armored man.

"The grumpy looking man is Frederick The Wary." She grinned, winking at me. If that was some way of greeting for her, then I am now mentally disturbed. The only time I witnessed something like this was when I met my kindergarten teacher for the first time...Oh gods, the similarities are disturbingly similar. I took a step back, as she smiled.

"..." I couldn't utter a word from how speechless I was. Seeing my predicament, Chrom went to my rescue. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he cleared his throat.

"C'mon Lissa. You know strangers aren't used to your behavior." He scolded, getting a pout from the girl. Thanks, man. Even though you only knew me for what? A minute? You still helped me!

"I know that. Gosh, you don't have to be such a meanie, big brother!" She groaned, as I blinked, a cold sweat falling down. Big brother? What kind of group did I just encounter?! Chrom, you poor bastard. To be used this must have been a struggle for you. You have my sympathies.

"Chrom! The town's on fire!" Lissa suddenly cried, breaking me out of my thoughts. Turning around I noted, the town was indeed burning...Why was it burning exactly?

"Shepherds! To Battle!" Chrom cried aloud, shocking me with the sudden noise. It didn't help that he was right next to me when he did that. Also... where was he hiding that giant golden sword? You'd think a sword made from gold would stick out, with this guys addiction to the color blue. The man had his sword unsheathed, and had it aimed for the sky when he had yelled. He looked at me with this unusually manly face and thick eyebrows.

"I know this is sudden, seeing as we just met, but will you help us?" He asked, his mouth not moving due to the manly face. I straightened my lips as I stared at him, blank face.

"Why? I'm not even part of this nation." I asked, managing to cross my arms, despite carrying a sack over my shoulder.

"It's the right thing to do." He looked at me, his face changing to a more serious, and less manly one.

"But that's boring." I responded, not caring how dark that statement may have sounded. he frowned, before nodding.

"...Because I'll give you the biscuits I have in my pouch." He said. I stilled, as Lissa looked over to him.

"He's not going to accept that as a reward you know." What? You think I wouldn't accept that?! Their biscuits! I love biscuits!.

"You do-" "Deal!" I dropped my sack, as I rapidly shook his hand with both hands. Chrom looked at his sister with a smug grin. Taking out a pouch, he dropped it in my hands, as I moved back to my sack, picking it up as I opened the pouch. Inside were half a dozen small rectangular pieces of bread. Pulling one out, I bit into it, being greeted with a crunchy texture.

Putting the pouch away, I unsheathed my sword and held it to the ground.

"I'll follow your lead then." I took another bite of the biscuit. Chrom nodded, before holding his sword in front of himself.

"Milord." I heard, turning to find Frederick speaking.

"What is it?" Chrom asked. Frederick pointed towards the figure behind the blue-haired man. The figure had finally revealed their face, being a woman. She had pale skin and narrowed black eyes...Like me, but mine was gray. The woman wore her silver hair in a ponytail, two uneven bangs falling beside her face, and a single ahoge near her forehead. She wore a black coat with purple eye-like patterns, along with gold accessories. Underneath the coat was a beige shirt, with a V-collar.

"We'll worry about her later. For now, the townsmen need our help." Chrom told him. While he was saying this, I had begun stretching, pulling out the rope and using it as a strap to hold my sack. Beside me, Mari had also begun some sort of stretching, only an animal could do. Once I finished, I looked up, finding the three (Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa) had already run off towards the town.

Looking at the only person that had remained behind, I found the woman hesitantly pull out a sword, similar to mine, but with a longer blade.

"Looking to help out?" I asked, making her jolt in surprise. Looking at me in surprise, I turned to the town, looking back to look at her.

"You should hurry then. The others look like they're going to end the battle quickly." With that, I ran forward, Mari following behind. Running past the town's now destroyed gate, I jumped through the window of an empty house. Looking around, I found a gaping hole, with a clear view of a thuggish-looking man. The man in question held a torch up high, as though he was going to throw it at something. A moment later, my thoughts came true as the torch was thrown and a thatched roof building was lit with fire.

Flipping my sword so it was in a reverse-grip, I quietly walked forward, staring at the back of the laughing man. Once I was close enough, I stabbed the man in the spine. The man cried in pain, as I let go of the sword to grab it with my other hand. Forcing the sword down, I created a massive gash down the man's spine. I turned to the side, dodging the large spurt of blood as the man fell face-first. The man's final sound was a whimper. Feeling movement at my feet, I looked down, finding Mari to be looting the corpse's pockets.

Once she had finished, she walked over to me, dropping a pouch. Picking it up and patting her head, I opened up the pouch, finding maybe over twenty copper coins. Opening my sack, I tossed it in there, before closing it. Continuing on, I ended up killing three more of these bandits, collecting a total of over ninety copper coins. Hearing gruff laughter, I slowed my pace and peeked over a corner. Surrounded by more bodies of bandits, Chrom, Frederick, and the woman were looking at someone.

Peeking past the corner, at the corner of my eye, I saw a half-naked man holding Lissa by the back of the neck, aiming his axe towards her face.

"Put your weapons down, or the girl gets it!" The man was yelling. With a reluctant sigh, Chrom dropped his sword, Frederick doing the same with his lance. The woman had hidden her sword though, so it seems the man hadn't seen he weapon as he didn't say anything. Peeking away from the corner, I walked to the opposite corner, creeping towards the back of the man, being careful to not enter his vision. Once I was completely behind him, I prepared to strike his back, when Lissa took sight of me. With a cry she yelled;

"Lux!" She cried panicked. Instantly, the man swung his axe at me, without turning as he did. I blocked the blade with my sword, but unfortunately, the man must have been really strong, as the attack sent me flying. Slamming into a wall, I let out a pained grunt, as I slid down. Glancing at my stilled figure, the man grinned.

"See that? I'll do even worse to the girl if you don't agree to my demands." The man yelled, as his grip on Lissa increased if her yelps meant anything. Letting go of my sword, I patted Mari who had nudged my hand with worry. Getting to my knees, I motioned for the wolf pup to attack the man's foot, one she seemed almost too willing to do. Once she was off, I got to my feet, and pulled out my [Elwind] tome. Flipping it open, I held out my palm and concentrated. Once I gathered sufficient energy, I waited.

"Agh!" I heard the man cry out. Instantly, I aimed at the man and yelled out.

"Elwind!" Two arcs of wind shot from my palm. The arcs traveled, until they impacted on the man's back, creating a large X-mark gash. The man dropped his axe, and Lissa as Mari also stopped biting him. The man managed to stay on his feet and tried to face me. he was unable to as what seemed to be lightning shot through his chest. The man let out a gurgle as he dropped to the ground. Closing my tome, I put it away, before picking up my sword. Sheathing it, I limped my way over to the others who had reunited with Lissa.

"Well, that seems to be the end of that." The woman said, sheathing her blade as she put away a tome. She fought like me, both with a sword and tome...small world.

"Lucky for the town, that we were nearby. Anyways, that was amazing Reflet! You were spectacular! Swords, magic, and tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" She Lissa asked.

"You're no helpless victim, that's for sure." Chrom praised, as he patted the woman's shoulder. So the woman was called Reflet? Good to know.

"Indeed. Perhaps you would be capable of explaining of how you came here?" Frederick wondered, looking at her with blatant skepticism.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. I cannot explain why only small fragments of memories have returned to me. Please believe me, I have shared all of what I know." She pleaded.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart feels that it's enough." Chrom said as he placed a hand on his chest. At that, I had to comment.

"This is just my two cents, but I'd think that was a love confession if I didn't know any better." I commented, making the man blush while Lissa and Reflet giggled.

"Milord, even if your heart believes her, what of your mind?" Frederick inquired. Chrom sighed and shook his head.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use Reflet's talents. With brigands and unruly neighbors trying to bloody our soils. Would you really wish to miss a chance with such an able tactician? Besides, believe it or not, I believe her story." Chrom explained. Reflet lightly blushed, as she did a slight bow.

"M-My thanks, Chrom." She thanked. Chrom smiled, before patting her shoulder, making her look up.

"So, how about it? Will you join the Shepherds, Reflet?" He asked, hand out. She smiled back at him as she gripped his hand.

"I would be honored to join you all." She agreed, making his smile grow. While they were having their moment, Lissa had taken notice of my injury and had graciously healed me, using some sort of feathered staff with a jewel at the end. To my amazement, the pain in my back had disappeared almost immediately. She had immediately pleaded forgiveness for giving my position away, but I waved it away. She had panicked, so I couldn't blame her for reacting as she did, could I?

Putting away my tome, I pulled out the biscuits and began munching on one as Chrom approached. I nodded to him.

"Lux." He greeted. I pulled out another biscuit to chew on. Coughing into a fist, he cleared his throat.

"So? What now?" He asked. He could've been asking about a lot of things, but I knew what he was asking about.

"I could go around, helping about, but I figure no one would want help from a 'thief' like myself." I shrugged as I looked towards the sky.

"You could always come with us, join the shepherds." He offered. I smiled but shook my head.

"Tempting, but see, there's a problem. I don't know a thing about you guys, nor anything about the Shepherds." I explained, getting a chuckle from the man.

"Then, I'm willing to fix that, if you're up to sharing a few things yourself. How about it?" He offered. Once more tempting, but joining the Shepherds would become a lifelong commitment. I have to be sure I know what I'm getting into.

"If I join the Shepherds, what am I expected to do, and what exactly does your group do?" I asked, Chrom grinning at me when I did.

"As a Shepherd, you are expected to help deal with any threat to Ylissean lands. The Shepherds are Ylisse's finest soldier's, and are her first line of defense." He explained. I hummed, as I bit into another biscuit. I didn't really see any downside to being a Shepherd, except being the first to charge into battle. I guess I could join.

"Alright, I'll join, but if something important to me is elsewhere, I want to be able to leave without repercussion." I said, making him shrug.

"I don't see any problem with that." With that statement, similar to earlier the day, I held out my hand. With a grin, he shook it.

"Welcome aboard Lux."

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Camp Skirmish

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

I stood to the side, as Chrom made an announcement concerning me joining the Shepherds. The others reactions were rather mixed but expected based on my first impressions of them. Reflet didn't seem to care, which made sense seeing how we never spoke a word to each other. Lissa seemed oddly excited for some reason, perhaps since I had just joined her group? It was Frederick's reaction that had me wondering. While he seemed suspicious, he also seemed a bit fearful, glancing at my feet every once in awhile.

Curious, I looked down, staring down at Mari who looked up, tongue out. She got up on her hind legs and placed her front paws on my knee. Idly scratching her head, I looked back up, finding Frederick with somewhat horrified eyes. Noticing my glance, he looked away, acting as if he wasn't looking at Mari like she was some sort of demon...Was he scared of wolves or something?

When Chrom and I were having our discussion on whether I'd join their group, I had thought of the pros and cons of joining the group.

 **{Pros}  
* I will have traveling companions that may help me should I end up having to battle something or someone.  
* I may possibly have somewhere to stay  
* I may get paid.  
* I will actually have a job.  
**

 **{Cons}  
*Possible chance of being bandits, no matter how slight that chance may be.  
* They may be lucky.  
* Frederick may cause me an early death.  
**

After Chrom reintroduced himself, Lissa, and Frederick, they began to leave the town, only stopping when a townsman came up. To be brief, the townsman invited us all to a celebration for defeating the bandits. Chrom and Frederick had calmly declined the invitation, much to Lissa's disbelief. After that little event, the five of us made our way out of the town, and back onto the dirt road.

As we walked, the woman Reflet, slowed her pace, until she was walking beside me. Glancing at her, I wondered what she wanted.

"I don't believe we've actually introduced ourselves to each other. My name is Reflet, a pleasure to meet you." She smiled as we walked. Nodding to her, I cleared my throat.

"I see. A pleasure to meet you as well. The name I go by is Lux." I reintroduced myself. I heard running behind us, and stopped, turning to see who was running. To my surprise, an old man was showing rather impressive agility despite his age as he rushed past us. He skidded to a stop in front of Frederick, and Chrom, slightly out of breath.

"Milord! I insist you stay the night!" The old man said, getting a sigh from the mounted knight. Seeing as we stopped for a moment, and it looked like we weren't going to move for awhile, I walked off to the side, finding a stick. Picking up the stick, I found it to be thin, but sturdy to my surprise. Crouching, I began to draw into the dirt. At first, it was only a few simple lines, but then it grew into becoming a rather detailed picture.

Due to the picture being drawn in the ground, it wasn't very easy to make out the details. Fortunately, it was easy to guess what it showed. What I drew was my first meeting with Mari, the picture showing myself kneeling, as I fed Mari a small slice of meat. Noticing a shadow, looming over me, I turned, finding Reflet staring at the picture intrigued.

"I never knew you could draw." She idly commented, her arms folded behind her back as she examined my picture.

"You've just met me recently. It's understandable really." I chuckled as I continued to draw on the ground. Nearby, Mari had occupied herself with rolling onto her back, as if trying to sunbathe. The two of us stayed silent, watching as I continued to add more details to the picture. Eventually, as I was just putting the finishing touches of the picture, Chrom called us over. Getting to my feet, I stretched my legs to get the kinks out. By the time I had finished, Reflet had already rejoined the group. Hearing a small yip, I looked down, to find Mari letting out a small yawn.

Picking her up, I held her in both arms, as I walked back to the group. Once I did, the five of us began our journey to... Where exactly were we going?

 **()()()**

A few hours ago, the five of us had entered a forest. As we traveled, most of us kept quiet, Lissa doing most of the talking as she spoke to Reflet about multiple topics. It was because of her that I learned that Reflet had amnesia. I was certainly surprised, as I saw her use that thunder spell with ease, and use that sword as though she had experience. Then again, there was something known as muscle memory, being able to remember certain movements even if one doesn't remember them.

While Lissa went on with her conversation with Reflet, and Frederick seemingly not in the mood to speak, I turned to Chrom. The man, despite having fought in a battle, using that large weapon of his, was walking on casually. His weapon was made from what was likely gold, a heavy metal. Then again, after a brief observation of his exposed arm, which revealed slightly visible muscles.

"Captain." I called, making his head turn. He gave me a calm but still curious glance as he pointed at himself. I nodded, making him raise an eyebrow.

"W-why are you referring me as a captain?" He asked. Was he not the leader?

"Are you not the leader then? Is it Frederick then?" I asked. He shook his head, as he waved a hand.

"No, I am the leader. I'm just wondering, why are you calling me that. Whatever the case, what do you need?" He asked. In return, I waved a hand as well.

"Nothing much, I just wish to know where we are heading." I answered as I kept pace with him. He gave me a small smile, as he held an arm out.

"We're heading to the capital of our fair kingdom, Ylisstol." He responded as he put his arm down. I nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"I see." I replied as I began to slow my pace, hoping to get back to the comfortable pace I had walked before my conversation with the warrior. Before I ended up behind him entirely, he spoke up.

"By the way, Lux. Please do not call me captain, I would prefer if everyone was of equal standing." He said, glancing at me. In response, I idly gave him a two-finger salute.

"Very well. I understand captain." I said, giving him a grin as he sighed.

"It seems that nothing I say will change my title will it?" He asked as he looked away, facing forward. I shook my head, still smiling.

"I was simply joking, you needn't worry." I said as I adjusted the sack hanging over my shoulder. I heard an audible sigh of relief from the man, making me let out a small chuckle.

* * *

As it was beginning to grow dark, we all began creating a camp. While Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick had brought bedrolls to sleep on, Reflet and I were left to finding our own sort of bedding. Before that, however, we (Chrom, Reflet and I) were to procure food of some sort. As such, I found the three of us walking through the thicket, slowly leaving the campsite behind us. I left Mari with Lissa to watch over as the two of them seemed to have bonded during our little march.

We didn't speak for varying reasons. While it could've been for making it easier to find prey, for me it was that I didn't know what to speak about. With my limited knowledge of the individuals next to me, I felt it would be best to remain silent, lest I accidentally offend them should I say the wrong word. It was without a doubt a blessing when a deer dashed into a clearing.

I had almost instantly prepared to try and kill it when I saw its wound. With a massive claw mark raked across its hide, the deer toppled to the side, its chest rising frantically. From the thicket, the source of the deer's wound, a giant bear walked through. The beast walked over to the deer, staring down at the animal. It sniffed, before raising a paw. Without any delay, it smashed its paw into the deer's neck, an audible snap being heard. The deer let out a strangled cry before going silent. The bear moved as though to dig into its prize, before freezing.

The bear turned, slowly facing us as it stared. I glanced around, finding Chrom slowly unsheathing his sword, while Reflet pulled out her tome. I grimaced as I remembered my last encounter with such a beast, before getting to my knee. Unsheathing my sword, I flipped it so I held it in a reverse-grip. The bear growled as it noticed the glint, Chrom's blade made as it shimmered in the moonlight. It got onto its back legs, before roaring.

With a grunt, Chrom charged forward, just as Reflet released a thunderbolt. Sprinting after the thunderbolt, I jumped over Chrom as he swung his sword, dealing a deep blow against the bear. The thunderbolt struck dead center of the bear's wound. The bear had just released a pained roar, when I had jabbed the wound, burying my sword, deep into its body, making it release an even more pained roar.

Pulling my sword, I freed it from the body, before rolling to the side, as the bear swung at me. Chrom took my place, as he blocked the blow, holding onto his blade as the attack pushed him back. Seeing the beast's exposed back, I sheathed my blade, before pulling out my tome. Leaping back, I held out a palm.

" _Elwind._ " I whispered. From my palm, two wind blades shot forward, burying themselves into the bear's unguarded back, leaving a crisscross wound. Flinching from the sudden pain, the bear was unable to counter Chrom as he jabbed the hilt of the sword into the bear's chest, a crack being heard. Without a moment's delay, he then swung to the side, leaving another slash as he moved.

Landing on my feet, I clenched my hand, as the energy left said hand. Unlike before, when I used [Elwind], it seemed that any energy I had used to activate the spell, it would disappear. It wasn't to say that I wouldn't regain it, but right now, it felt as though all feeling in my hand was slowly disappearing. On another note, it seemed that Reflet had made her way over to my side, as she held another tome in her hand, placing the other away.

Whereas her first tome had an iron lightning bolt, this one had the image of an iron flame. Flipping it open, she read its contents briefly, before closing the tome. Holding out a tome, she held out a palm.

"Fire." She spoke, as a small ball of fire shot from her palm. The small fireball impacted into the bear, the smell of singed fur and cooked bear meat in the air. The bear groaned, before turning to face us. Seeing her attack, I nodded to her. As though knowing my intention, he did the same, before holding her palm out once more, myself doing the same.

"Fire." " _Elwind._ " We spoke, as we released our spells. My spell ended up slicing through Reflet's own, turning the wind blades into fire blades. The bear had stood on its hind legs, forelegs to the side as it roared at our combined spell. It's defiance ended up being its downfall as it had made two mistakes. The first was getting on its hind legs. The second mistake was turning its back on Chrom.

Our combined spell sliced through the bear's forelegs, severing them on the spot. The spell had also been hot enough to instantly cauterize the wounds as well. While the bear stopped its roar, bewildered at the sudden absence of its forelegs, Chrom held his sword in a unique manner. A moment later, he stabbed the bear, straight through the middle of the crisscross wound. The bear froze, before shuddering in place. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the bear slowly fell forward, sliding off of the man's sword. The moment, the bear had landed onto the ground, I knew we had won.

Sighing in relief, I put away my tome, crouching. I wasn't exhausted per say, but I was out of breath. Reflet seemed to be in the same boat as she sat down.

"That was a good battle wasn't it." She asked suddenly. I glanced at her briefly, before looking back at the bear as Chrom began to effortlessly pick up the corpse.

"For us, or the bear?" I asked, getting a soft giggle from the woman beside me. I moved to get up as Chrom nodded at us.

"Come on you two. Wouldn't want to keep the others waiting for us." He said as he sheathed his sword, lifting the bear corpse over his shoulder. Nodding to him, I got back to my feet, turning to offer my hand to Reflet who was still sitting. Giving me a small smile, she accepted my hand, allowing me to help lift her back to her feet. Once this was done, we joined up with the blue-haired warrior and soon we were on our way back to the camp.

Before we left the clearing, I had suddenly remembered about the severed bear legs and made sure to store them away, lest they were forgotten. Looking over at the deer carcass, I thought of taking it with me, until I saw the damage the bear had done to it. A pool of blood surrounded the carcass, staining its fur while the meat was mauled to the point where it seemed the bones were the most valued part of the deer itself. That being said, as my previous observation, the bones may prove useful at some point, such as for making those bone knives I saw in the recipe book.

I still wasn't sure why I had learned to make those, but I wasn't going to question it, or else I'd risk giving myself a headache while pondering over it. After collecting all the intact bones, a dozen or so, I stored them into my sack, before rejoining the other two. Once we were a few yards away from the clearing did I remember, that I could have simply dismantled the deer carcass with my {Crafting} ability. Ah well, perhaps I would remember to do it next time.

* * *

Halfway back to the camp, did I think of an idea. I suggested that we skin, and prepare the bear so that when we make it back to the camp, we wouldn't have to worry about it then. Agreeing with this, Chrom sat the corpse down as the three of us got to work. With Chrom's strength, my dexterity and Reflet's eyesight, we were able to skin and gut the bear, until only the meat remained. We had gone the extra mile and had deboned the bear as well. The others had given me an odd stare when I had asked to keep the bones but gave me the items nonetheless.

After storing away the bones, and bear pelt, adjusting the rope keeping my sack attached to my back until it was comfortable, I joined back with Reflet and Chrom who was still effortlessly carrying the bear meat. I had to wonder though, what did he do to get this strong?

Upon making it back to the camp, we came upon a humorous sight. The sight we saw was that of Frederick frantically running around the rather large campfire, as Lissa cheerfully ran after him, holding Mari in her outstretched arms. If I had any doubts of Frederick's fear of wolves, then they were dispersed immediately. After collecting my wolf pup from a rather reluctant Lissa, with Frederick giving a sigh of relief moments after, did we begin cooking the bear.

Thankfully, because we had prepared the meat beforehand, it didn't take long for us to begin eating. Chrom had a rather unique way of eating, as he ripped the meat like a starved animal. Beside him, Lissa looked on with disgust, as she held her skewered bear meat.

"I can't understand how you can eat this stuff." She muttered as she took a bite of her meat, only to spit it out disgusted. "It tastes just like old boots!" She paused, before nodding to herself, giving the bear meat a glare. "Actually, old boots taste better than this." She cried. She then turned to Reflet, hoping for her to agree. Reflet looked up from her book, noticing her stare. She gave her a confused smile beside me as I unsheathed my sword, plunging it into our side of the bear meat.

Slicing off a chunk of meat, I passed it over to the thankful tactician as she bit into it. Lissa sighed when Reflet began to eat the meat, somewhat similar to Chrom. I raised an eyebrow at her predicament. Cutting a chunk of meat for Mari, I placed down my sword, silently activating my {Inventory}. Pulling out one of my venison, I placed it next to the roasting bear meat.

"Eating bear meat seems to be an acquired taste. It was the same for me." I somewhat lied, wondering if it would cheer her up. It did, as she smiled. She still stared at her meat with disgust, however. Seeing the venison become cooked enough to be eaten, I sliced it into a dozen smaller pieces, before offering a few to the now astonished healer.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as she bit into one of the venison slices. I shrugged as I stacked the rest of the slices, eight total.

"It would be best not to worry about that." I said, as I idly glanced over to Reflet who was too bust ripping her chunk of bear meat like a rabid animal. I was rather surprised at her rather ferocious way of eating her food. A few moments after that thought, she began choking on her meal. Opening my sack, I pulled out my canteen, and handed her it, watching as she drained most of the container. Finishing her desperate drinking, she sighed in relief as she handed the container back to me.

Not even a moment later, she was back to eating her meal with the same ferocity, if only a bit slower. I sighed at her immediate action but didn't speak of it, my attention being caught by something else. Frederick hadn't touched the roasting meat in front of him the entire time we had begun to eat. Lissa also discovered about this, as she began to question him.

"Hey, Frederick. Why aren't you eating anything?" She asked as he looked away from the plate he had been looking at disdainfully.

"I had eaten something earlier, milady. No worries are needed." He voiced as she gave him a disbelieving stare.

"But I haven't seen you take out anything to eat earlier. Both on the road, and when we were making camp." She stated as the man began to slightly sweat. He seemed to hesitate for a split second before responding.

"I had eaten all of my rations before the battle earlier today milady." He stated, with a tone of finality. Lissa frowned but didn't try to push the conversation, instead, turning back to her venison slice. If Frederick wasn't wary and distrustful of me, I would have offered some of the berries I had, but seeing as he was, I decided not to even attempt it.

With the conversation over, my attention was put back onto the roasting bear. I idly noted that Chrom had eaten almost the entirety of the bear meat on his side. I looked at him, somewhat amazed and disturbed at how quickly he devoured a large chunk of meat. Either, he must like bear this much, or he trains to a degree where he must devour a large amount of food at once.

I suddenly came up with a thought. Picking up one of the venison slices, I tossed it to the man, watching as he ripped and ate it in less than a few seconds, automatically going back to the bear meat. I hummed in thought as I munched down on one of the venison slices. I wonder what this man did to be able to eat this much food.

I fed Mari a bit more bear meat, as I used a stick to poke the campfire. With the rate we were going, I suspected that the bear would be gone in less than an hour.

* * *

After finishing up our dinner, Chrom had volunteered to take up first watch. Ah, right. I had forgotten for a moment, this land was still that of a medieval setting, so there is a chance there would be bandits prowling about. After this thought, I raised a hand, offering to take the second watch, Reflet volunteering for it as well. After that, it was Frederick and Lissa who would take up the last watch.

When it was time to head off and sleep, I found out that they had only a single tent, one that could only fit up to four people at once. I wasn't really bothered though as the thought of sleeping with people I only knew for about a day didn't sit well with me. Waving away their concerns, I walked up to a tree and began climbing. Once I found a thick and sturdy branch, I pulled out the bear pelt from earlier and laid it onto the branch, so I could have some bedding, even if it was makeshift. Laying down on it,

Laying down on the pelt, I closed my eyes, letting sleep slowly overtake me...

Unfortunately for me, for whatever reason, I was shaken awake. I slowly opened my eyes, as the shaking persisted. I glanced around, trying to find the source, only to look down as I noticed a hand grasping my foot. Blinking, I raised an eyebrow as I looked down, finding Reflet looking up at me, a frown on her face.

"Lux, wake up. Chrom and Lissa are missing, and Frederick suspects something afoul is afoot. Also, there is a faint whiff of smoke so there must be a fire nearby." She said, letting go of my foot. Getting up from my makeshift bed, I placed the pelt back into my sack, before climbing down. Once I was on the ground, I nodded to her as I began to stretch, the makeshift bed having given me cramps.

"Alright. Frederick and I will begin our search in this direction." She said, pointing to my left. She then pointed to my right. "I need you to search in this direction. Shout, should you spot them." She instructed, smiling when I nodded. I pulled up my hood, as I turned, and jogged off in the direction I was told.

 **()()()**

Rushing through the trees, I looked around every few moments, trying to find a hint of the missing siblings. As I did, I heard a bizarre sound from above. Looking up, I watched, eyes widened as some sort of portal appeared in the night sky. From it, about maybe three dozen silhouettes fell from it. As it began to close, another figure burst out. I watched as the lone figure fell into the thicket, perhaps a few minutes away from me.

Before I could begin to think of what to do next, I heard several thuds. Turning around, I watched as four armored creatures getting to their feet as they stared at me. They had purplish skin, wore some sort of armor, carrying either an axe, sword or a spear. The last feature I saw, frightened me. The creatures who resembled human corpses had red glowing eyes.

One of the creatures, suddenly hunched forward, letting out a growl, releasing some sort of black smoke as it did. The creature then shot forward, sword raised as it sought to cut me down. I reacted almost instantly, unsheathing my sword, just barely blocking the powerful blow. The attack had an unfortunate side-effect where it made me somewhat unbalanced, forcing me onto a knee. Gritting my teeth, I grunted, just managing to push off the attack. Getting back to my feet, I jumped back, sheathing my sword as I pulled out my tome.

Flipping open the tome, I let the familiar energy course through my body as I directed it to my outstretched hand.

" _Elwind!_ " I uttered as a pair of wind arcs shot forward. The creature didn't seem to care about the incoming attack as it rushed head-on. The arcs left two gashes on the creature's chest, but that was it. I grimaced at the lack of blood, confirming that these were likely animated corpses, similar to that of a zombie, if not better. If they were like zombies, hopefully, they weren't able to infect and turn anyone.

Holding my hand out again, I tried to fire another Elwind. Unfortunately, it seemed my initial attack was some sort of signal. The remaining three zombie-like creatures rushed forward, letting out howls as they approached. I managed to fire off another Elwind, before being forced to change back to my sword. The two arcs managed to cut off the hand of the only axe-wielding animated corpse, the hand being the one holding the ax, fortunately.

Unsheathing my sword, I moved about, barely dodging the attacks of the corpses, suffering from cuts on my arms, chest, and legs. Fortunately, I was wearing armor so it wasn't as bad as it could've been, but the wounds still stung. Clicking my tongue, I jumped several feet back, trying to find an opening. The corpses, despite being sluggish and probably mindless, they had good coordination and were able to cover eachother's weaknesses easily.

Unfortunately for them, because I had severed the axe-wielding corpse's arm, it was unable to properly protect the lone spear-using corpse. With a target now set, I slowly edged to the side, where the groups weakest link lied. Once I had a good enough space to attack, I executed my plan. Rushing forward, I leaned down so I had better momentum. Once I was in range, I leaped towards my target, sword raised. I then realized what a mistake I had made.

One of the corpses howled as it sliced my side, its sword cutting through the leather easily. My eyes widened at the sudden pain that registered. Unfortunately for me, I hadn't thought of the spear-using corpses attention, having thought to myself that I would have killed it before it could retaliate. How foolish of me. I felt pain register once more as the spear-using corpse stabbed its spear into my right shoulder.

Unable to handle the sudden influx of pain, I flinched. I then dropped my sword when the single-armed corpse punched me in the jaw. Staggering away from the group, using the momentum of being punched to do so, I stared at them haggard. Besides the one-armed corpse, everyone else was almost unscathed. Grimacing at the state I was in, and the pain, I subconsciously spat out a glob of blood. As blood trickled down from my mouth to my chin, I chuckled. I didn't think I would meet my end, so quickly.

I had thought that I would die maybe a month from now or something, not less than three days. Whatever the case, if he was going to die tonight, might as well go down fighting. Opening my sack, I pulled out a bottle that carried a mysteriously red liquid. Uncorking it, I downed the bottle, feeling somewhat relieved as the pain I felt subsided, as though I had used painkillers. With the pain now numbed, I felt myself rearing to fight once more, even if I was going to likely die from this. Pulling out my tome, I let the energy coursed through as I held my palm out.

"Elwind!" I forgoed any sort of subtility and shouted my attack. Two large wind arcs shot forward, cutting into the group. I smiled as the first corpse, the one who had been hit by the spell before, fell to the ground lifeless. I widened my eyes when the corpse dissolved into the black smoke it had breathed. The remaining three corpses roared in apparent indignation and shot forward. I smiled at the approaching corpses and aimed towards them once more. Taking a deep breath, I directed more and more energy towards my hand.

"Elwind! Elwind! Elwind!" I cried repeatedly, sending out a total of six wind arcs. My attack managed to cut down two of the remaining corpses, the one-armed corpse, and the spear-using corpse. Unfortunately, the spear-using corpse must have decided to spite me even as it died. Before it dissolved into black smoke, it threw its spear, making it shoot through my shoulder, and into the ground behind me, forcing me down.

Thankfully, since the pain has been numbed, it was no trouble for me to pull myself off the spear...I actually kind of hope I die from this, so I don't have to feel the pain later. On another note, my vision was beginning to blur. I held up my hand as the remaining corpse rushed to me, sword low. As a cold sinking feeling spread throughout my body, I let out one final shout.

"Elwind!" Two arcs shot forward, unfortunately missing the target who finally reached me. Swinging upwards, I felt something raking from my wounded side, up to my shoulder. It was as if I was a puppet who lost its strings. Dropping my tome, I fell back, having been lifted by the attack. Landing onto my back, I watched as a purple blur walked into my vision. It raised some sort of object up high, as though to strike me with it.

It was unable to, however, as something of the same color sprouted from the purple blur. The blur then disippated into smoke, as two other blurs appeared. I heard muffled yelling as one of the blurs picked up...my hand? The other blur took out a red object and knelt down. Picking up my head, the blur opened my mouth and poured the red into me. As I gulped down the red, I felt something warm spread through my body.

I let out a groan as I felt what must have been muscles and skin being healed. I felt a mixture of both pain, and relief as my body healed itself into working conditions. Once the pain had subsided, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Blinking, I suddenly realized the identity of the two above me. The one holding my hand was Frederick as he gave me a nod, while Reflet was calming herself down, having a hand on her chest. An empty bottle revealed that she was the one to heal me.

"...Thanks." I said, after taking a deep breath. Frederick wordlessly nodded, as he walked off, while Reflet smiled down at me, helping me to my feet. Noticing my tome on the ground, I moved to pick it up, only to wince when my wounds began to act up. Seeing my actions, Reflet helpfully picked up my tome, going to an extra effort and picking up my sword as well. I nodded my thanks as I sheathed my sword and put away my tome. Before I could do anything else, there was a sudden explosion in the distance.

Turning my head, I watched as a trail of smoke lifted into the air. Seeing the worried look on my friends face, I waved her off.

"Don't worry about me...I'll catch up." I reassured her when she looked upon my injured body. Even though the potion had healed my body, the wounds I received were only partially healed. I swallowed a breath and acted as though the wounds didn't hurt as much as they did, as I stood straighter, adding a few stretches to make the act seem more genuine. Reflet looked at me, as I gave her a smile, trying to not let the pain get to me. Finally, she nodded and turned before running off.

I waited a bit, before releasing my breath. Shuddering as the pain became somewhat unbearable, I leaned against a tree, trying to calm myself. If I knew this would have happened to me, I may as well have spent the rest of my coin when I had met Anna...Sigh, whatever the case, it would be best to try and catch up with the others. Both Frederick and Reflet had run off into the direction of the explosion so that must be where the others are.

Taking another deep breath, I leaned down, ignoring the wound trailing down my shoulder, and picked up my sack. I slung it over my less injured shoulder, shuddering as a stinging pain coursed from my shoulder. Releasing a shuddered breath, I began my trek towards the explosion.

* * *

After somewhat limping past the trees, I soon came upon a barren clearing, scorch marks and fallen burnt trees marking the ground. Scattered throughout the area were many more of those animated corpses, most in small groups as they clashed against Chrom, Reflet, and/or Frederick. I had begun to move to aid them when I heard a whinny. Turning my head, I watched as a red-haired woman covered in red armor burst from the thicket, swinging her spear at the approaching corpses. Trailing behind her was a rather stylish blue-haired man

Trailing behind her was a rather stylish blue-haired archer, who shot at any corpse who tried to approach him. I counted at least two dozen animated corpses in the clearing before the two had arrived, now only about half remained. I unsheathed my sword and prepared to leap into the fray when I heard metal cutting flesh behind me. Turning, I watched as a masked person cut the corpse behind me, its sword still raised high as it prepared to cut me. In response, I did a half turn, stabbing my sword into its head.

The corpse stilled before collapsing into a pile of smoke that soon dissipated. Ignoring the pain, I turned to face the masked person. I immediately noticed how feminine the person was, leading me to believe them to be a woman. The masked woman wore some sort of blue cloth that blended in with her hair well, as it covered the majority of her hair. She also wore some sort of tiara on her head, reinforcing my opinion. Her hair reminded me of another person with the same shade of hair as well. Were the two related?

"I thank you." I said, before turning back to the battle, and leaning forward. Still ignoring the pain, I shot forward, idly noting that blood was dripping the bottom of my armor...one of the wounds must have opened up. As I ran forward, I watched as the masked woman rush forward as well, cutting most of the corpses in her way with ease. I was quite thankful however as now I had a clear path towards Chrom and the others. As I ran, I glanced around, noting that only three of the enemies remained, fallen weapons revealing the fates of the others.

One of the last enemies were coincidentally between me and the others so I rushed to cut it down. It was very fortunate for me that the corpse was facing the other way, so when it finally turned to face me, it was too late. Swinging my sword, I watched as the blade sliced through the enemy's neck, making its head fly off to the side. As the body slumped forward, dissipating a moment later, I continued my rush. Before I made it to them, I heard a cry of pain, and turned, finding the fancy-looking archer crouched on the ground, holding his manhood.

I wasn't how to feel about seeing him in pain, so I put it aside and continued my way over to them. Upon noticing my approach, Frederick gave me an approving nod for some reason before making his horse shift to the side. As I passed, I was stopped by Chrom as he passed me a white roll. Just by a glance did he know my body's condition it seemed. Nodding to him, I limped over to a still standing tree, and slowly sat down.

At the corner of my eye, I saw the masked woman cut down the last enemy before sheathing her sword, the red-haired woman and fancy archer walking towards us. I heard them begin a conversation, but didn't pay much attention to it as I had to focus on my wounds. If I was optimistic, I'd find myself fortunate that I was only inflicted injuries on my upper body, my legs only suffering from fatigue.

Taking off my breastplate, I also took off my shirt, and sack before addressing my wounds. Due to having taken two Vulnerary's, where there was large gash to my side criss-crossed with another reaching up to my shoulder, all that remained now was two thin slashes surrounded by new red skin. The other major wound I had was the spear that had made a hole in my shoulder. Fortunately, there were no splinters lest I feel them, as the wound had closed completely, with only red skin marking where it was.

The cuts I had also been inflicted with had already closed up, so there wasn't much to bandage. Finishing up my self-treatment, I put my shirt back on as well as my breastplate, before moving to get up. As I did, I heard a bush behind me rustle. Turning, I watched as Mari, trot out, sniffing the air curiously. Upon sighting me, she ran towards me barking happily before stopping short. She sniffed the air around me before whimpering, ears, and tail drooped down. Smiling at her, I got to a knee and patted the top of her head.

Feeling my touch, she instantly got excited once more and sat down looking expectant. I continued smiling, as I picked her up, and turned back to the group. As I walked over, I heard a bit of their conversation.

"I did not come here for idle chatter. I come bearing news of a calamity happening in the future." The masked woman said, her voice deep as though she was trying to mimic a man. Was that what she was aiming for by dressing as that? As the woman left the clearing, I noticed Lissa who was awake now staring at the woman's back dreamily. Well...

"...Not much for conversation huh?" Reflet wondered aloud. Frederick picked up on the conversation.

"It would seem that his skills are required elsewhere. I am sure that we will hear of his name once more. For now, though, I am more concerned about the capital. I believe it would be best if we were to make haste." He said, before shifting his horse to move forward.

"Agreed. Frederick, bring Lissa with you on your horse. It would be best if she were to regain her energy in case we need her to heal anyone. Sully, Virion, I want the two of you to escort Frederick's horse as well." Chrom ordered, the others complying. He then turned to face me, and Reflet.

"Reflet, with Lux here injured, he's likely to lag behind. Can I trust that you'll help him catch up?" He asked. She gave him a determined nod, before placing one of my arms over her shoulder. Her action ended up making me relocate Mari onto my less injured shoulder. Once satisfied with her action, Chrom turned and walked after the others. We soon followed shortly after. It seemed that we had been battling for some time, as the sun was beginning to rise.

 **()()()**

As we walked, listening to the conversations ahead of us, I thought back to where I had almost died. If it wasn't for Frederick and Reflet killing the enemy, and giving me the Vulnerary I would have surely perished.

"Thanks." I said as Reflet glanced at me confused. I stared ahead where the others were making small talks and perhaps telling jokes if the laughter meant anything.

"For?" She wondered. I closed my eyes, thinking of my next words before opening them again.

"Helping me out." I responded. She hummed before looking on ahead.

"It was of no problem to me. Rather, I'm glad to have been able to help." She said, smiling now. Now it was now my turn to glance at her confused.

"Why?" I had to ask. She hummed, before looking at me. She closed her eyes, still smiling.

"We're very similar, you and I. I'd rather not lose the one person I could truly call a friend before I get to know them." She said. My eyes widened as her face began to glow for some reason, with something happening inside my stomach She looked back to the crowd just as Lissa suddenly cried.

"We're Here!" I blinked as the two of us sped up, joining the now halted group as we looked past a field of grass. There sitting on a lone mountain rested a castle, a bustling town below surrounded by a stone wall.

There it was., the shining city, the capital of Ylisse.

Ylisstol.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **{Support}**

 **[Reflet] (X)(B)(A)(?)**

 **[Kellam] (C)(B)(A)**

 **[?] (C)(B)(A)**

 **[?] (C)(B)(A)**

 **[?] (C)(B)(A)**

 **[?] (C)(B)(A)**

 **Whereas the original chapter had only 2,077 words, I have revised and extended it to a 7,232 chapter. Author notes included.**

 **There are several changes I made to this chapter.**

 ***Lux ended up not offering any berries to Frederick to his wariness towards him.**

 ***The bear hunt has been expanded.**

 ***Lux is left on his own to fend off the Risen.**

 ***Lux almost perishes from battle due to lack of fighting experience, and the enemies coordination.**

 ***Lux and Reflet shares a bonding experience... Support C obtained.**

 ***Using staves and other magic weapons requires the caster's energy to use its abilities.**


	5. Shepherds

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

As we walked towards Ylisstol, I suddenly heard a tragic gasp from Reflet. Turning my gaze away from the city and to my friend, I watched her face turn sullen. I had to question her sanity, who gasped at nothing? As I thought this, I felt a stray breeze brush my back, making a chill pass my spine. What was that?

"Did something happen?" I wondered aloud. She looked downwards making me follow her gaze. What I saw made my face twist in horror. Lying there before us, and the city Ylisstol was a massive downhill and an equally massive uphill. I felt something in my mind crack a bit as I released a moan. The archer named Virion seemed to share my plight as he also moaned. Hearing me moan made Mari do the same.

I wasn't sure why Virion moaned with me, though it may have to do with his thin frame. With the way he was dressed as well as the current era we were in, I would guess that he was of nobility. If I was correct then that meant that the man had likely not experienced much exercise or something related. For myself, however, while usually I would have been horrified at seeing such an obstacle, I'd have still attempted to go through the said obstacle. Unfortunately for me though, I was injured and had to rely on my friend Reflet to traverse across the road.

At that point, I would normally have shooed her off and insist that she catch up with the others. Unfortunately, I couldn't do that as if I did, not only would I begin to lag behind the group but if I were on my own, I'd likely trip over something, fall, and end up aggravating my injuries...There was also the fact that she'd refuse to leave me to join up with the others for some reason. Perhaps it had to do with her status of being somewhat unknown, like myself.

Hm...Yes, that would make much sense. Even though the two of us had aided the Shepherds several times, our motives were unknown. While any other person, like Chrom, would have passed it off as us being simply willing to help people, people like Frederick would naturally question of the reason for us helping. For that, I wouldn't be sure how to respond, further casting doubt on my motives. As such, it would be best if I didn't try to fight against the current arrangements.

While the group steadily made their way down the steep downhill, Reflet took extra care as we made our way down as well. I ended up having to put Mari down onto the ground when she began looking ahead with boredom, at least that was what I figured when I placed her onto the dirt path. Mari ended up finding her way into Lissa's arms as the two played around.

Reaching the bottom of the hill, Reflet took my arm off her shoulder, stretching as she did, likely having gotten cramps from supporting me for such a long time. By the time she had finished, the rest of the group were already halfway up the hill. Placing my arm over her shoulder once more, we began our way up the hill. I would have suggested having myself continue on ahead alone, not wanting her to strain herself any further but one look from her ended that line of thought. As such, I remained silent as we walked up the hill.

Due to Reflet's inability to properly start a conversation and my own lack of social ability, there was silence between us. That silence was then broken when a low growl of hunger was heard. Glancing at my now embarrassed friend, I stifled a chuckle and brought my free hand to my back. Opening my [Inventory], I pulled out a fresh, still somewhat hot slice of venison. I had learned that my ability kept anything I stored in a sort of stasis, remaining the same as when it had been stored.

Reflet's stomach even louder as she smelled the scent of cooked venison. Gently moving my hand so it wouldn't enter her vision, I slowly moved it until it was under her nose. I watched as Reflet's expression changed from embarrassed to simply hunger. She closed her eyes as she tried pinpointing the source of the smell. Upon opening her mouth, I somewhat tossed it into her mouth, moving my arm back to its previous position.

Reflet's eyes suddenly opened, bulged as she tasted the cooked meat. She instantly pushed me off her shoulder as she began to eat the slice of meat. As she did, I had a thought. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give her food. This is what I thought before I fell to the ground, squashing my arm between my body and the hard dirt ground. Thankfully my wounds didn't open, so there was that. Unfortunately, though, I ended up rolling back down the hill, landing on my face.

Slowly getting to my knees, I slowly pushed myself up, noting that the bandages on my left shoulder were turning red, meaning my wound had reopened itself. I ignored this as I focused on getting back to my feet. Upon doing so, I carefully made my way up the hill, ignoring Reflet's apologetic expression. I moved away from her when she tried offering me assistance once more, but I wasn't inclined to it. This resulted in an awkward silence where Reflet walked on ashamed at her action, despite it being my fault, and me simply concentrating on getting to our destination.

 **()()()**

At some point, we ended up catching up to the group and together made it to the gates of the city, Ylisstol. Upon recognizing the leading members of the Shepherds, the guards gladly opened the gates. As the gates opened, I marveled at the sheer abundance of travelers, citizens, and traders alike as they roamed throughout the bustling city. Another thing I marveled at was the rather large crowd of women as they rapidly approached us. I saw young to mature women make their way towards our group, all looking specifically at a certain individual.

It was because of this that we were watching amused as the crowd of women clutched onto Chrom from various angles and began to pull him away from us. Realizing what was happening, he turned, facing us and comically held a hand out towards Lissa fearfully.

"Help Me!" He cried. Lissa in response, waved at the crowd cheerfully, giving them a thumbs up. Seeing her response, he turned to Frederick who wasn't paying him any attention, instead, looking towards the crowd, likely looking for a way through. Seeing as his two closest allies weren't going to help him, he turned to Sully and Virion where the latter was trying to woo the former without much success. With his hopes dying down, he looked towards Reflet who only shattered them completely as she smirked at him, mirth apparent.

With his hopes shattered, he looked away, only stopping his gaze to look at me as I grimaced, gripping my shoulder where the wound reopened. Before he could speak, he was forced away from us and into the crowd, surrounding him. I stopped grimacing when I heard a fearful cry of pain, making me look towards the crowd. I watched as blue cloth was forced into the air as an arm shot from the crowd as though trying to grip the air. As it receded back into the crowd, it began to twitch. Watching this, I couldn't help but grin at the apparent noise of suffering and humiliation...Perhaps there was something wrong with me?

Soon enough though, we were on our way to the Shepherds official headquarters. While we moved, I heard someone shout about an Exalt, the leader of Ylisse I believe. Whatever the case, I didn't really care, caring more of finding actual bedding at this point than seeing the leader of a kingdom. As we walked through twisting streets, and narrow alleyways, we soon came upon an odd building.

The building itself was three stories high, with a large balcony on the second floor. Scattered throughout the exterior were windows, both opened and closed. I couldn't see any sort of yard so that meant they most likely had a courtyard. This didn't make it an odd building I assure you, it's just that...there's an extremely large abundance of flowers covering the majority of the balcony and the entrance.

As I stared at its design bewildered, I heard a giggle from ahead and looked forward, watching as everyone but myself enter the building. Ridding myself of my confusion, I followed as quickly as I could without opening another wound. Upon entering, I immediately had a thought. _'It smells like someone took a dump, lit it on fire, then proceeded to spread its ashes.'_ I really didn't need to think that. I shuddered still thinking about it, as Sully patted my back. It was apparent that she knew what I was going through.

Upon entering the next room, I realized that it left much to be desired. Though the room was large enough to be considered for a ballroom, it only had six long tables with a dozen chairs each, along with a giant map attached to the wall. Along with that, there was an excess amount of dust and cobwebs scattered through, the amount making my eyes water. Reflet was having the same problem as she rubbed her eyes quickly as we made our way into as I thought, a courtyard.

The courtyard resembled more of a training yard than anything else. Near one of the walls was a line of a dozen training dummies. Nearby, attached to the wall were half a dozen target signs, made from red paint and straw. Finally, there was the middle of the yard, a large squarish elevated field, likely for sparring. As we entered the area, I noticed five individuals milling about, most likely the rest of the members of this group.

The first individual was a man in green armor, similar to Sully's. He was sitting on a bench, leaning back against a wall as he munched on something. I wasn't sure what he was eating, though if I had to guess it was bread or a sandwich. If not, then I wasn't sure what he was eating.

The second individual was a woman with short red hair, wearing glasses and dressed in the garb of a witch. She was also sitting on a bench, but instead of eating something like the man before her, she was writing something down in a book. Based on her appearance, she was perhaps a researcher and was writing down theories.

The third individual was a woman with long brown hair and was dressed in pink armor. To my brief amusement, she was tripping over every other step she made. Other than her tripping, there wasn't much else to describe her.

The fourth individual was a large and muscular man, wearing some sort of iron collar with large chains sprouting out of it. His blonde hair was spiked towards the back, and he wore some pants. Once more there wasn't much else to describe him.

The final individual was a tall man in bulky armor. The armor looked to be made from iron and had orange streaks scattered around said armor. The man's eyes were either closed or squinted as he stood still as a statue.

As I finished my observations, I felt a breeze past me as a blur sped towards Lissa. Upon arrival, the blur picked the young woman and began cuddling her. Glancing at her appearance, I immediately thought 'Noble'. She was not only dressed in expensive clothing, but she also had her blonde hair done in braids. Finally, she also carried a pink parasol while also wearing a pair of pink gloves. If she wasn't nobility, then I don't know what she was. Whatever the case, I wasn't interested in her, so I turned to greet the others.

"So, who're these strange folks?" The partially naked man asked pointing at us. While I wasn't sure about Reflet, I admit I could be strange at times. I heard Lissa huff as I turned to glance at her. Unfortunately, my wounds had begun to act up, forcing me to stiffen.

"Hehe, no one's stranger than you Vaike...Anyways, this here is Reflet! She just joined the Shepherds, and Chrom has made her our new tactician. She has so many tricks up her sleeves." She said pointing at my friend, who waved at him in response. Vaike grinned in response.

"Is that right? Well, can she do this?" He asked, before releasing a loud belch. Reflet didn't seem put-off by his demonstration, instead grinning back at him.

"I'm not sure if I can do that, but I'm sure to learn much from you, 'Teach'." She said, making the man laugh in response. I heard someone say something in disgust but didn't pay enough attention to them, instead concentrating on ignoring my wounds. I heard wood creaking and looked up, finding Vaike facing me.

"And him?" He asked, looking at me expectantly. This time, instead of Lissa, it was Reflet who was introducing me.

"Him? He's my friend, Lux. Please excuse his silence, he's suffering from various injuries at the moment." She said, casually revealing my injuries to them. Everyone looked at me shocked as I stiffly waved at them. My wave immediately led to me grimacing as I gripped my shoulder where the red bandages were. As if realizing something, Lissa turned to me.

"Lux! How long have you been like that?!" She exclaimed shocked at not noticing my injuries. I frowned and looked up in thought before looking back at her. "...Since the night before." I said, making her twitch. She then suddenly pointed at me.

"Sit!" She ordered. For some reason, I was compelled to listen and found myself sitting on a nearby chair. She then marched up to me, and wordlessly pointed at my armor, before pointing at the ground next to me. I looked at her incredulous, but she glared back as if daring him to defy her. I grimaced but did as I was ordered. As I took off my armor, I felt the room temperature drop. Putting down my armor, I examined my bandages, finding almost the entirety to be soaked red.

Lissa wasted no time, and after removing my shirt which was also blood-soaked, she began unraveling my bandages. I have to admit how surprised and shocked at the fact that almost all of my wounds had already reopened without me realizing. Seeing the state of my body, Lissa immediately whipped out her staff and focused it onto my body. Almost immediately, my wounds began to glow as they slowly mended themselves together. It took several minutes for my body to fully heal itself. Once it was done, I felt as though a weight had been lifted from my body.

Relieved, I let out a sigh as I slouched in my seat. As I did, Reflet gave me a look.

"I'm surprised." She stated, making me look at her. "Why's that?" I asked her. She shrugged. "You haven't really complained or voiced your pain at all during our travel here." She said. I shrugged back this time. Vaike had offered me a wet towel which I was thankful for and was taking the time to wash off the blood.

"I didn't see a point in doing so. If I did, there was a chance of me delaying the rest of the group, so I decided to just tough it out." I responded, wiping some of the blood off of my shoulder. "I see." Reflet muttered, seemingly dissatisfied. Nonetheless, she didn't question me further instead, stepping to my side as the man in green armor stepped forward.

"Ah, I hope you'll make a full recovery. Anyways, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Stahl, and it is a pleasure of meeting you." He said, holding his hand out. Smiling at him, I grasped it with my own. "A pleasure." I agreed, shaking his hand. With his introduction over, he stepped to the side as the woman in mages clothing approached us. However, as she spoke, I felt a lull of exhaustion overtake me and soon I found myself on the ground unresponsive.

 **()()()**

I blinked away the blurry vision as I moved to get up. Holding a hand to my head, I looked up, finding Reflet and the others looking over me.

"I'm relieved that you could join us." Reflet said, sighing in relief. I grunted, getting myself back to the seat I sat originally. "What happened?" I wondered aloud. Lissa popped into my vision, looking at me with a stern look.

"What happened? You fainted to blood loss! What did you think was going to happen if you didn't tend to your injuries? Did you think that just because I could heal you, you wouldn't have any more injuries? For your information, just because I can heal your injuries, I can't replace any loss of blood, just as I can't heal any fatal wounds." She complained, arms to her side. I could only nod as I looked to the side. It's official, she's just like my teacher.

"I see." I said, hoping she would stop yelling, which she fortunately did. Lissa sighed as she walked over, muttering about stupid thieves and whatnot. I am offended, I'm no thief!...well, unless biscuits are involved...

"Ahem." Reflet coughed, gaining my attention. She nodded her head towards Vaike, Stahl, and the others who were looking at me amused. All of a sudden, Stahl flinched as if realizing something.

"Oh, Naga! It's almost lunchtime!" He cried, before running off. Vaike froze as if realizing as well, before chasing after the man. The woman in mages clothing, nodded as she went to follow. The woman in pink armor stepped forward, arms to her side as she gave me a small nod.

"It was a pleasure of meeting you, Lux. I am Sumia, and if you ever need help then I hope I can assist you in your endeavors." She said, before turning to walk away. Unfortunately for her, whatever sort of maturity she was trying to display was lost when she immediately tripped over nothing, falling onto her face. Without a word, she got to her feet and tried to leave, only to trip once more.

Reflet and I watched on as she tried to leave the room, only to constantly trip on her own two feet. While Reflet chuckled at her, I couldn't help but glance at the man in orange trimmed armor.

"Ah, what about that man?" I asked, pointing at the now surprised man. Reflet looked over to where I was pointing, and raised an eyebrow, confused? "Who? I don't see anyone?" She said, as I suddenly felt something constrict me, making me lose my breath. I felt someone lift me up my seat as they embraced me in a full bear hug. As they did, I could faintly hear someone repeating 'Thank You' to me.

"Wha-?! Who're you?!" I heard Refelt cry as I suddenly found myself back on my feet, looking up at the man who was previously like a statue. The man coughed into a fist, as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My apologies, I had become a bit overexcited. Most tend to not notice me until I voice my presence. Ah, yes, my name is Kellam if you were wondering." He explained while scratching his cheek sheepishly. I closed my eyes and nodded. I then opened my eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder as I adopted a manly face. Staring up at the surprised man, I spoke in a deep tone.

"You need not worry friend, your emotions were enough to convey your message." I said, as he to soon adopted a manly face. "I see. Regardless, I welcome you to the Shepherds." He said, his tone a bit deeper than mine. The two of us admired the others face until we heard a cough. Turning away from eachother, we stared at Reflet who was looking at us disturbed.

"Yes, Reflet? Is there a reason for trying to ruin this Bro moment? Is it perhaps, you wish to join us?" I asked as Kellam nodded his agreement. Reflet looked at Kellam before slightly shivering. When she looked at me though, blood began dripping from her nose as she lightly blushed...The hell?

 **()()()**

As we tried to snap Reflet out of her dazed state, we all heard a thump. Turning to face the source of the noise, we sans Reflet looked at the door, where Chrom had entered. Frankly, the man looked as though he had gone through hell. The man was stripped to his undergarments which, unfortunately, resembled skintight shorts made from paper. He looked up to glare at us, for whatever reason, only to adopt a look of shock. I wondered why he did, before realizing that Kellam and I still had our manly faces.

Returning to my regular face, which Kellam soon did the same, I walked up to the shocked man. Examining the man, I confirmed that he was well out of it, too shocked to do anything. Glancing back at Kellam and Reflet, I motioned for them to come over. At this point, Reflet had finally returned to reality, though she still had a bloody nose. When I informed them of Chrom's current state, Kellam gained a gleam in his squinted eyes. He then spoke, relaying his sudden idea to us. While I found his idea hilarious and agreed immediately, Reflet was more hesitant.

Fortunately, but still strange, when I asked that she do it, she almost immediately agreed. I almost began pondering over her sudden eagerness but Kellam spoke of hurrying as we didn't know how long Chrom would remain in this state. Putting aside the thought, I nodded, getting to my feet, and began running around the room, picking up some paper and charcoal. Kellam meanwhile ran off to find some wood and metal, while Reflet ran off to find some food.

A few minutes after sketching the idea Kellam had, the man soon returned, holding nails, wood, a bit of metal, and a metal bowl. Nodding to him, I handed him the makeshift blueprint, the design being approved immediately. The man pulled out some tools from somewhere and began setting up the materials. As we did, Reflet finally returned from wherever she had gone, like the kitchen. In her hands was a pie, though whether it was hot or cold, I wasn't sure. Picking up one of the tools, a hammer, we soon got to work.

*Insert Construction Sounds*

Upon finishing our little project, we heard the door opening with Lissa entering the room. Spotting us almost immediately, she opened her mouth to speak, only to notice our little project and her brothers' frozen state. She stared at us, before adopting a mischievous look, realizing our intentions. As she moved to get a better view, I pulled out my canteen. Opening the lid, I splashed its content on the shocked princes' face.

"W-Wuh? Where am I? What's happening?" He spluttered as I pulled a rope, attached to our little project. Said project was a makeshift catapult made from leftover material and was made specifically for launching pies, I suppose. Immediately we all fell in laughter, or at least Lissa did. I was looking to the side as I tried to stifle my chuckles as Kellam slapped his knee, laughing as he did. Meanwhile, Reflet had turned away entirely, giggling as she did.

Meanwhile, the other Shepherds, mostly the men, having heard our laughter had come to investigate. Upon finding the cause, they joined us. Chrom simply stood there, standing in only his undergarments with his body covered in cream, breadcrumbs, and fruit. He stared at us, before focusing on me specifically. He silently unsheathed his sword, aiming it at my direction. I slowly stopped laughing, as the man approached, the room temperature dropping as he did.

As he stared with livid eyes, I did the logical thing. Grabbing my shirt, I immediately ran, jumping over him when he swung at me. Landing on my feet, I nimbly dodged around the other Shepherds as I bolted down the hall.

"Get back here!"

"I have no regrets!"

 **()()()**

I sat at one of the tables, with a comical bump on my head. Once Chrom had cornered and dealt swift punishment on me, we had gone to the mess hall. Upon entering the room, I had discovered that lunchtime had only begun, and the others had only gone here for snacks. While everyone had already sat down and begun eating, I found the meal to be rather bland.

I was told that the meal was turkey with gravy, but the meal itself looked more like gravy slathered over bread. Fortunately for myself, I still had venison to eat, however, to do so, I would have to reveal my [Inventory] ability. For some reason, I was highly reluctant to reveal it for whatever reason. Fortunately, though, I found I could make the portal to my [Inventory] whatever size I wanted. As such, I made the opening the size of my palm, as I opened it on my hand. Using my fingers, I hid the portal as I pulled out a slice of cooked venison.

Biting into the meat, I enjoyed its gamey taste as the others ate their meal with a bit of reluctance. Due to my seating, which was at the end of the table, near a corner, no one paid much attention to me, the only ones that did being Reflet who ate her meal while staring at me enviously. When I had finished my meal, I found that I was still hungry, so I got up and moved to find something else to eat. As I did, I finally discovered where Mari had disappeared off to. She was sitting by Reflet's feet, looking at her meal, not touching it, despite it being the same as the meals the others were eating.

As if sensing my presence, she looked up at me with dull, soulless eyes, as if asking me _'Why was I given this?'_. Giving her a pitying stare, I beckoned for her to follow, which she did once as she slowly got to her paws. Walking after me, I made my way to the counter where a maid was shifting some plates to another side.

"Hello." I greeted. The maid looked up and gave me a questioning smile. "Hello there. Did you enjoy your meal?" The maid asked. I gave her a half-nod, having enjoyed my meal, despite it not being the meal they served.

"Somewhat. I still find myself a bit hungry, and I was hoping to find, or make something else to eat." I responded as the maid let out a surprised "Oh."

"Are you by chance a cook?" She asked. When I nodded, she broke into a smile. "This is wonderful news. Say, our cook had been ill for a few days now, and as such, we were forced to serve milord and the others food from the day before. Could you perhaps make some fresh food for the others? I would pay for your service." She said, clasping her hands together.

"Ah...I suppose I could." I said, not sure what was happening. Immediately after I agreed, the maid sped off. I heard a door being slammed open, and being suddenly pushed into a room full of cooking utensils. I then heard a door being closed as a cheerful voice was heard. "Anything will do as long as it's fresh. Just call when you're done." The maid's cheerfully said before the door closed. Blinking at the sudden events, I could only sigh. I was beginning to wonder on my next option when I heard a whine. Looking down, I found Mari looking at me, whimpering in hunger.

"I see. The meal wasn't that good was it?" I asked. When she shook her head, I couldn't help but chuckle. Pulling our one of the last slices of venison, I offered it to the pup, watching as she immediately bit into it. Smiling down at her, I turned to my left, where about a dozen wooden crates were, mostly filled with food. Opening the nearest crate, I looked at its contents; potatoes. Opening another crate, I found carrots and lettuce inside. Imagining the ingredients in my head, I was just about to decide on what to make when I heard a squawk. Blinking, I looked over, finding a chicken with a note attached to it.

Glancing at the note, I read its content. _'The chef was originally going to make roast chicken but had become ill. Since you're the new chef, you can do whatever you want with this one.'_ At the end was a picture of the maid giving me a smile. I looked back at the squawking chicken, before nodding to myself. As if sensing my intentions, the chicken squawked in fear, before running away. It jumped onto the counter, and squawked loudly, gaining the attention of the others.

"Hm? What's happening over there?" I heard Chrom ask. I then heard the maid giggle. "Nothing milord, just the cook preparing some food." The maid said. I heard a grunt as if someone was getting up.

"I thought the chef was out sick?" Chrom asked. The chicken looked at me defiantly, before trying to jump off the counter, and into the mess response, I leaped onto the counter and managed to grab its foot.

"Lux? What're you doing?" Vaike asked. I looked over to the others who were now staring at me confused. I gave them a wordless nod, before pulling back into the counter, pulling out a cutting knife as I did. Lissa looked alarmed as she realized what I was going to do.

"Wait, Lux! Don't kill it!" She cried, the chicken squawking in agreement. I didn't say anything, only inching the knife towards the chicken's neck. The maid walked over, and grabbed the chicken's head, holding it in place. Nodding my thanks, I swiftly slit the bird's neck, watching as its blood flowed down its head and onto the counter.

"No!" Lissa cried in distress, having likely never watched a chicken die before. After placing the dying chicken on the counter, I shook hands with the maid. "Thanks." I said the maid nodding.

"It was no problem for me." With that I walked back to the crates, ignoring the others (women) judgemental looks. The men didn't care, most likely salivating at the thought of eating fresh food. Looking around, I noticed that the only cooking utensils were pots and pans, with only a firepit for cooking. Remembering the era I was in, I sighed. As I sighed, I remembered something.

Opening up [Crafting], I placed the dying chicken, some potatoes, carrots and a few other ingredients. I then pressed the [Cook] function and swiped to the side, as the process of cooking began. A red hue covered the ingredients, and I watched as the food slowly began to compress against eachother. After a couple minutes of waiting, I watched as the food began to liquify. Thankfully the now soup stayed in the [Crafting] table, so I had time to grab a pot and hold it under the table in case the food were to dropped through.

Once the food had finished, the red hue disappeared and a brief glimmer appeared. Once it had disappeared, I watched as the soup dripped from the table and into the pot. Dismissing the table, I watched as the soup literally plopped into the pot. I peered into the pot as several pieces of cooked chicken briefly floated to the surface before sinking back down.

I lifted the pot onto the counter, and walked over to the crates, opening one after the other, trying to find bowls. I finally found them in the ninth crate, taking two dozen out, I closed the crate and walked back over to the counter where the maid had already had a ladle ready. I feel I should describe this maid for some reason.

The maid had long brown hair reaching her elbows, styled in a way where her bangs covered the majority of her right eye. She also had green eyes or eye as I couldn't see her other eye. The maid wore what I believe to be the typical uniform for the servants of this castle. The uniform I spoke of was a longsleeved black dress that reached to the knees, wearing a white frilled apron and what seemed to be dress shoes. On her head was a bandana, instead of a headpiece.

"Thank you for your help." The maid said, picking up a bowl once I had placed them down. "No problem, um..." I said realizing I didn't know her name. The maid giggled while smiling at the pot.

"Clio, milord." Clio said, filling up a bowl. "Hm, I see." I said as I rested a hand on my chin. "Ah, I'm not a noble by the way. There's no need to refer to me as that." I said, only making the maid giggle.

"You speak like a noble, and behave like a noble. In my eyes, you are a noble, the noblest of nobles in fact." She said, giving me another smile. I grimaced but didn't argue, I was sure she wouldn't change her mind so I figured it would be a waste of time to try.

"Ah, very well. Call me whatever you like I suppose." I said, putting my hand down. I pulled out a tray from underneath the counter and began placing filled bowls onto said tray.

"And what's your name?" She asked. As I lifted the tray, I moved to leave the kitchen and back into the mess hall. Before I left though...

"Shen. The name is Shen."

 **()()()**

As a friend, it was occasionally one's duty to help out however they can. In my case, I was helping Reflet move a desk into her new room/office. As the new official tactician of the Shepherds, she had been graciously given a room that was both an office and a room, only separated by a doorway. Apparently, it was originally two separate rooms until the previous tactician had gotten tired of constantly moving to another room to sleep. To solve this, he had a doorway carved out of the wall, so now he didn't need to open doors to sleep or enter the office anymore...I think he just had an issue with doors.

The problem the two of us had with moving the desk was the fact, the doorway was in-fact much smaller than the desk. It wouldn't be a problem to just turn it around, except for one thing; it was really heavy. Lifting it up the stairs was horrible, but pushing it down the hall was even worst. Eventually, though, we managed to get it into the room, though now I was exhausted. As I moved to bid farewell to my friend, I heard her speak.

"Um...Would you like to rest here for tonight?" She asked. slowly moved to stare at her. "Eh?"

"It's just, you helped me and everything. I figured it would be better if you stayed for the night instead of spending, even more, energy trying to get back to your own." She explained, slowly retreating into her cloak.

"Are you sure? Mari likes to cuddle?" I said. I wasn't sure why I mentioned the wolf pup, but if anything, it made Reflet seemingly more eh...Why are you so close to me.

"That's even better." She stated. Why? Why is it better?...Mah, whatever. I'm getting too tired to argue. I sighed, nodding to her. All of a sudden, I found myself in front of a rather wide bed...Is this the legendary queen-sized bed I've been hearing rumors about? Taking off my cloak, I placed it on a table that was in the middle of the room and began taking off my armor. Once I was only wearing clothing, I moved to get into the bed. Mari instantly jumped onto my belly once I settled in. I felt a shift in the bed, and turned my head to the left, finding an extremely embarrassed Reflet staring back.

"Good night." I said, before turning back to the ceiling. I then closed my eyes, slowly letting sleep overtake me.

"...Good night." I heard Reflet say before everything went silent.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **The last scene is not B-Support.**

 **Note: This sounds selfish for me to ask, but could you perhaps comment on what you think of the chapters? I would greatly appreciate any feedback, both good and bad. I want to be able to make a story that you can all enjoy. If you have questions, I will try and explain as best as I can either via PM or Author Notes.**


	6. Garrison

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

Looking around, I found myself on some sort of island. The island was, in fact, a floating one, if the distance between the island and the seemingly endless ocean meant anything. The island itself was rather large, perhaps the size of a town. In fact, now that I look at said island properly, I noticed that several buildings were in fact built into it. Walking around the island, I found there to be a total of four buildings.

The first building was near the middle of the island. Though to call it a building would be an overstatement. In reality, it was more of a wall with four pedestals. The pedestals each had a strange vertical writing. Resting atop of each pedestal was an outline of an open hand, similar to that of a handprint detector, one you'd find keeping locked doors sealed.

The second building was built into what may have been a hill at one point. The interior consisted of two floors, the main floor resembling a living room, having four wooden chairs, a table, and a fireplace. The stairs leading upwards revealed a room where it seems I could sleep in. There was only one thing in the room, that being a bed, attached to the wall.

The third building was actually a mine entrance. I discovered it to be this when I had entered, finding a tunnel leading downwards, thick planks of wood having been fashioned into a makeshift stairway. There were rail tracks, all connected, several minecarts laying about, some on the rails, other not. Covering the walls, and ceilings were large clumps of red, pink, and white crystals. I wasn't sure what the significance of the mine, but I was sure I'd find out soon enough. If not, then maybe another time.

The final building, similar to the first wasn't, in fact, a building, rather it was a massive pair of what seemed to be marble pillars, with an equally massive apparition of myself floating between them. My apparition wasn't wearing any clothing, revealing everything. The apparition was somewhat covered in red, a bit in pink, and leaving the rest in white. I was sure the crystals I had found in the mine were related to this. If not, then whatever theory I had regarding the two building's connection would be discarded.

Overall, the island resembled a bit of a small village, if one was to exclude the absence of the lack of roads, homes, villagers, and a wall. After walking around the edge of the island, I had taken the time to peer towards the sky, after having walked under various circles of shadows. At first, I suspected there to be clouds, only for it to be dissuaded when I found the skies to be clear. Up into the sky, and down below were other floating islands, all of varying sizes.

One of the islands I had discovered, had a silhouette of some sort of figure, a statue perhaps? Whatever the case, since I had no inkling of its origins, nor wasn't sure if I would ever see it up close, I decided to forget about it for now. As it was though, since there wasn't much else of interest, I began searching for a way out of this place. I suspected the four pedestals was related to my departure, but I wasn't sure what they could do. As such, I walked over to the pedestals and held my left hand out.

Placing a palm on the very far left pedestal, I watched as it glowed a bright green as lines began trailing down to the floor. Once it touched the ground, a single line streaked towards the empty clearing in the middle of the island. It stopped several feet away from the center, before splitting in two, curving around the clearing until it rejoined together, having created a green outline, surrounding the clearing.

Upon lifting my hand off the pedestal, I watched, eyes widened as the island began to shudder. Walking around the pedestals and towards the clearing, I watched as cracks formed from the center, before reaching towards the green outline. As it did so, the now loose stone rose upwards as though defying gravity. By the time the cracks had reached the outline, the majority of the clearing was floating upwards, as a sudden wind burst forth from the hole. The wind was initially simply strong, but after a few moments, it was a swirling mass of green, resembling a tornado being formed.

The loose stone swirled around the tornado, high enough so it wouldn't cause me any harm, but low enough that I may enjoy the view. Though I was close enough to the tornado, I felt only a gentle breeze from the natural phenomenon. As I did this, I heard a sudden swooshing sound, and peered down from the tornado, finding that a whirlpool was being formed. At the very bottom, a white glowing light was revealed. As if consumed by instinct, my body took a stance, one commonly used when about to sprint forward. A split second later, I was off, running towards the edge, and jumping into the tornado.

As I was in the middle of the tornado, I began to descend towards the whirlpool and the white light. When I neared said light, I was suddenly overcome with a mixture of drowsiness, and refreshment. Soon enough, my vision began to fade.

 **()()()**

I calmly opened my eyes, blinking at the ceiling as I awoke. I wondered when I had made it to my room when I remembered the events the night before. I tried to move, only to realize something, or rather _someone_ had latched themselves onto my arm. Looking down, I found Reflet sleeping peacefully, as she snuggled into my arm...I wasn't sure what to think about this. As such, I tried to slowly but surely wiggle my arm out of her grip. Thankfully she wasn't gripping my arm tightly, lest I suffer from a sore arm, so it wasn't so difficult to free myself.

Getting to my feet, I heard a small noise, and looked back to the bed, finding Mari stretching as she awoke. Seeing her made me realize I hadn't spent much time with her ever since I had joined the Shepherds. I then remembered something as well; even though I had joined the Shepherds, I still haven't officially joined. Apparently if you were to join a group, most tended to have a contract, otherwise, they wouldn't be paid for their service.

With these thoughts, I made two goals for the day. The first was to draw up a contract, the second was to spend some quality time with Mari, though if I knew Lissa, she would soon take her from me, and spend the rest of her evening with the wolf pup. If that happened, then I suppose there wasn't much I could do. I didn't really want to deal with the young woman since she reminded me too much of my former teacher.

Leaning back, I picked up the still half-asleep wolf pup and placed her atop my head. The moment I heard the pup yawn, I could only sweatdrop as the pup fell back asleep. Silently chuckling to myself, I quietly opened the door, and left, closing the door just as quietly. Now that I was in the hallway, I walked down the hall, hoping to find the stairs so I could find the mess hall. As I did though, I came upon a familiar maid.

Clio, the maid who had lent me the kitchen the day before was wiping one of the windows with a rag. As I approached, she glanced at me, nodding at me respectfully.

"Good morning milord." She spoke, her tone rather similar to a certain knight that I knew. I nodded back. "Ah Clio, a good morning as well," I responded back as her eyes widened slightly.

"You remembered my name." She stated as if expecting me not to. "Of course. Did you expect otherwise?" I asked. She stopped cleaning the window, instead opting to face me.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. It isn't common for nobility to remember the names of their servants." She said as she sighed, closing her eyes as she did. "As I said the day before, I'm not a noble," I said, patting Mari's head as she slept.

"And as I had stated the day before, it doesn't matter what you say, you will always be a noble in my eyes. The noblest in fact." She said casually as she opened her eyes, smiling at the ground, a hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I see...I am curious about something though." I said as I raised a finger to my chin. She looked up, glancing at me curiously. "And that is?" She asked. I shrugged.

"What exactly did I do to gain such respect from you?" I asked. She blinked before giggling into a hand. "I suspected that you wouldn't know. I was born in Southtown." Simply by stating that did I realize what she was speaking of.

"Your family," I stated as she nodded, giving me a thankful smile. "My mother sent me a letter, speaking of a selfless thief, risking his life to save their lives. She spoke highly of his noble actions, and from what I've seen so far, I find myself agreeing." She said as I began to blush embarrassed. I didn't realize helping the townsmen of Southtown would lead to such an outcome.

"Really? I didn't do it by myself though. There were the others helping as well." I said, scratching the back of my head. She giggled once more as she looked at me. "Humble as well." I couldn't find any more energy to try and retort as my stomach made its discontent known.

"Ah, it's just about time for breakfast. Would you like for me to guide you to the mess hall?" She asked, slightly tilting her head. I nodded, too embarrassed to speak. She placed the rag on the windowsill before slightly bowing to me as she walked down the hall. I followed shortly after.

 **()()()**

Upon entering the mess hall, Clio guided me to the kitchen as no one seemed to be awake yet. She walked up to the kitchen door and pulled out a key. Unlocking the door, she opened it and walked inside. Following after her, I closed the door as I walked over to the crates, where the provisions were stored. As I sifted through the contents of the crates, I heard Clio begin humming. Glancing over, I found her already preparing some food as she cracked a few eggs. After finally finding what I was looking for, I walked over to the kitchen fire.

The kitchen fire was, in fact, a giant campfire with a spit atop. Grabbing a small pot, I placed its handles on the spit hooks and filled it with water. Lighting the fire with a flint, which took several tries to start, I walked over to the counter. Placing the items I had taken from the crates, several apples and cinnamon, I grabbed a knife. Picking up an apple, I began skinning the apple, until only the fruity insides the skinned apple in half, I began cutting the core and seeds out, I placed it onto a plate that Clio had placed without looking.

Repeating my actions with the rest of the apples, I soon had a pile of apple skins and a plate of apple slices. I moved to pick up a slice when I heard a yawn. Blinking, I suddenly remembered on who was sleeping atop my head. Without looking, I offered the apple slice to the now awake Mari, who began eating cheerfully. Setting the pup on the counter, I then remembered about the water that I had left to boil over the fire. Grabbing a pair of cloth likely made for picking up heated cooking tools, I walked over to the fire, finding only a few embers remaining.

I carefully picked up the pot so I wouldn't accidentally burn myself, and walked back to the counter. Clio was pulling out a pan and a wooden spatula as I placed the pot down. I then looked under the counter, searching for a teapot.

"Clio, is there a teapot down here?" I asked. A second later, the maid was next to me, helping me search for the item in question. "I believe so milord. If I remember correctly, it should be around...ah hah, I have found it." Clio said, pulling out a teapot, possibly made of porcelain though I wasn't sure.

"Thank you, Clio." I said as I took the item and placed it next to the pot. Opening the lid, I dropped the apple slices and cinnamon into the teapot, before pouring the still boiling water into it. Closing the lid, I let it sit while I walked over to the crates once more. Pulling out some rather clean tomatoes, potatoes, and green onions, I began to chop them with a cutting knife I found on the counter. While it was true I could've used [Crafting] to have made my task easier, I found it was more of a stress-reliever for me in the morning. Something about cooking in the morning simply appealed to me.

 **()()()**

Clio had taken out some eggs and was going to make poached eggs with bread on the side. I say was because I had suggested making something else, like an omelet. I was shocked when she had voiced her confusion over the subject of the dish. As a result, I began teaching her the recipe and the best way to prepare and serve an omelet. Half an hour later, she was proudly serving delicious omelet's filled with sliced tomatoes, potatoes, and green onion. We had made plenty of the dish, so after placing them onto about two dozen plates, they were ready to be served.

Clio soon excused herself, having needed to attend to her other duties. Glancing at the dishes, I idly opened my [Inventory] and began to slowly store away half of the meals. The interior of my pocket dimension had changed into what seemed to be a storage room, where its back wall never ended, nor appear. The walls were covered with shelves, chests, crates, barrels, boxes, racks and other containers while the middle was covered with tables.

Another thing I found rather convenient about [Inventory] was that it would automatically store the items in the appropriate container, or table in this case. Though I say it was convenient, it wasn't really such a case. If I wanted to move a table, or container so I could store a large object, I would be unable to as the containers and tables were unmovable, no matter what I tried to do to move them. This means I was restricted to the types of items I could store, though I wasn't sure what exactly I couldn't store in the first place.

After closing [Inventory], I lifted the lid of the teapot, taking a whiff of the smell came from the opening. Satisfied with the smell and heat, I placed the lid back on, before pulling out a rather large tray. Placing the dishes onto the tray, I briefly opened [Inventory] once more so I could place the teapot along with a stack of teacups before closing it and exiting the kitchen, holding onto the tray as I did.

As I left the kitchen, I found Chrom and Lissa already seated and were in a discussion. Walking over to the two, I used my free hand to place a plate in front of the two, gaining their attention.

"Ah, Lux. A pleasant morning isn't it?" Chrom greeted. I nodded as Mari yipped, trying to get onto a free seat. Once she managed to do so, she leaped onto the table and walked towards Lissa who patted her head.

"Indeed, a good night of sleep has done wonders for my body." I replied as I set the tray down."...Wasn't that because of my heal staff?" Lissa asked as she stabbed her fork into the omelet. While the two ate their meals, rather quickly after Lissa had audibly revealed how much she enjoyed the taste, I silently pulled out a teacup and filled it with some of the recently brewed apple and cinnamon tea. After setting the cup down next to Chrom, I repeated my actions for Lissa, all while the two ate their meals, not noticing my actions.

At some point, the other Shepherds began to slowly trickle in. As I did with the two siblings, I readily served the others their breakfasts as well as pouring them a cup of tea. I was actually beginning to think that my action of pulling teacups from thin air wouldn't be seen until...

"Hey Lux, how are you doing that?" Stahl asked, breaking the one quiet atmosphere. I blinked at him, silently asking him to elaborate. " I meant, where are you getting those teacups from?" He asked once more, gaining the attention of everyone, even Reflet who had just entered the mess hall. I stared at him, before glancing at everyone. After staying still for what seemed like minutes, despite it only being seconds, I finally moved.

Reaching behind my back, blocking any viewing glances, I pulled out a teacup and poured some tea into it. "What're you going on about?" I asked as I casually took a sip from the cup. As I did this, I put away the teapot and continued casually sipping from the cup as I closed my eyes to savor the taste. I heard multiple thuds while I did, so I opened my eyes only to find most of the males to have fallen off their seats. Pfft.

 **()()()**

After the event that had happened in the mess hall was done, I had made my way over to the entrance of the shepherds Garrison. I wanted to bring Mari with me to the market but after taking a whiff of her scent, I had asked a maid if she could clean the pup, one the maid agreed to. Speaking of maids, for some reason, the only servants in this building were maids, no butlers of any sort. I wasn't sure what to think of this but chose not to wonder about this topic any longer. Perhaps I could ask Clio about this matter later.

As I approached the entrance of the building, I found Reflet, looking outside with an uncertain look.

"Good morning Reflet." I greeted, as I shifted my hood, having picked up my armor from her room after breakfast. She flinched, before hesitantly turning around to face me. I raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Leaning forward as her face gained an extremely visible blush, I glanced at her face.

"Is something the matter?" I asked. Was she ill? Did she have a fever?

"A-Ah u-um, no nothing. N-nothing's wrong." She stuttered out. I still had my eyebrow raised as I leaned back. "I see." I said, not sure what to say. We stayed like this until she finally broke it.

"Ah! Lux, are you going somewhere today?" She asked. I nodded, before shifting my armor into a more comfortable position. "Yes, I was hoping to buy new armor, and a few other materials." I said. For some odd reason, Reflet suddenly became delighted.

"What a coincidence, I was going there as well. D-do you mind if I accompany you?" She asked, her tone slightly quivering. I lowered my eyebrow and held a finger to my chin in thought.

"...I don't see why not." I said as her smile grew.

 **()()()**

As we walked down the street that would take us to the market, the two of us encountered an odd sight, that being Vaike who was being scolded by the mage, Miriel I believe her name to be. The two of us passed them as the redheaded woman berated the half-naked man about something relating to weapons. Whatever the case, we arrived at the market, its streets bustling as men and women went about their day, kids rushing between their legs.

The day, despite being nice and sunny out was a bit chilled, so I had my cloak on, the hood providing a bit of warmth. As we walked down one of the streets, we passed several noticeable figures, like Sumia who was examining several flowers that were put up on display by a florist. Another was Virion who was in a conversation with a man who was dressed similarly to him.

As we passed by several shops, each selling unique objects that I would otherwise not find back home. Such items included tomes, staves, armor, and other such equipment. We also passed by several bakeries and even one of those pawn shops. There was one place I found interesting though; a rather nondescript building found between a clothing store and a stable of sorts.

Earlier, Reflet had separated from me, having found a store that sold equipment exclusively for mages like herself. Entering the building, I found myself in a room filled with weapons of all lengths and sizes. Near the back of the room was a large forge where a familiar redhead was hammering away at a heated metal. As I approached her, said woman looked up, noticing me.

"Eh?" She muttered as I approached. "Greetings," I said, stopping in front of her. She blinked at me owlishly before letting out a yell.

"You're the one that left me behind!" She said angrily. I blinked, before letting out a brief sheepish "Ahah..." as I looked to the side. She huffed at my response as she placed her hammer on her shoulder, her free hand on her hip, the heated metal having been put into a bucket of water to cool down.

"So? What do you want?" She said annoyed, her anger dissipating almost immediately. I blinked at her change of emotion. "I would have thought you'd still be angry." I said, getting a look from her.

"I would be but I can't fault you for what you did. Most tend to shy away from me when I speak. My sisters say that when I speak, I end up looking like some sort of...What?" She stopped when I held a hand up. As she was explaining herself, she was slowly becoming more and more sullen.

"You can stop. I understand." I stated, making her sigh relieved. Using a clamp to pick up the now cooled meta, she lifted it and placed it back into her forge, heating up the metal. As she did so, she glanced back at me.

"So? What is it you need from me?" She asked as she moved the heated metal back to her anvil where she began pounding it once more.

"I'm in need of weapons, knives to be precise." I clarified when she raised an eyebrow. She pounded the heated metal a few more times, before placing it back into the bucket of water. Putting her hammer down, she walked over to an iron table, and placed both hands on it, gazing down at it.

"And what do you need knives for? What kind do you need for that matter?" She asked, before pulling out a waterskin and began to drink from it. I stayed in place as I thought about it. What did I need them for anyway? Ah right, those bone knives I saw in the [Crafting] recipe book. I looked around her shop as I thought of something to say.

"I need knives that can be used to block larger weapons but can be thrown as well. Do you have spare paper and a brush?" I said as I glanced at her. She wordlessly pointed near one of the weapon racks where a crate laid. Prying open the container, I found multiple wrapped bundles, likely paper and several dozen bottles of black ink and several brushes. Pulling out one of the bundles, a few ink bottles, and a few brushes, I closed the crate and brought them over to a cleared table.

Pulling out a sheet of hemp paper, as Anna had confirmed for me, I opened a bottle of ink and dipped one of the thinner and smaller brushes into it. Lifting up the brush, I began to sketch the picture of the [Bone Knife] from the [Crafting] recipe book. Once I finished the sketch, I lightly began to write on it, drawing a line for each part of the knife. Once finished, I placed the brush down, away from the paper and stepped to the side so Anna could have a better look.

Anna held a hand to her chin and examined my sketch, eyes narrowed. After a few minutes of waiting, she looked up with a strange look on her face.

"Your drawing is rather good, but...What is this writing?" She asked, hovering a finger over one of the writings I had put down. I looked down, and after a moment glanced at her confused.

"What are you talking about? This here is explaining what function the blade has. This one over here explains the reason for its width." I said pointing at various lines, each connected to a part of the knife sketch. She glanced back to the sketch before giving me a look.

"...Where did you learn this handwriting from? It looks Valmish." She asked. I glanced down at my handwriting. It looked normal enough so I looked back to her, not understanding. She didn't seem to understand so the two of us simply looked at eachother awkwardly. Eventually, I got tired of the silence and coughed.

"Perhaps, it would be better if I explained it verbally." I spoke, as she nodded. "That would be best I suppose."

 **()()()**

Exiting the forge, I moved towards the store I had seen Reflet enter. Back in the forge, I had gained a contract with Anna. In exchange for a promise of being her sole contractor, she would craft any weapon I desire or would craft a specific weapon via any blueprints I sent her. Should she have run out of the materials needed to construct such weapons, I was responsible for procuring the needed material, or supplying the money needed to order such material.

As an act of goodwill, Anna had taken the blueprint of the [Bone Knife] recipe and had constructed a dozen of the weapons, all made from leftover iron and a bit of leather. She had also sold me several knives sheathes, all that can be easily sown onto my armor, having tiny holes provided for the eventual task.

Glancing around, I found the tactician holding up a sword, a steel one I think. She was doing a few practice swings before nodding to herself. She pulled out a bag of coin, to the merchant who accepted it readily. Sheathing her new sword to her side, she turned away from the merchant and walked off. I wordlessly walked up to her, out of her line-of-sight.

As we traveled down the road, we chanced upon Chrom and Vaike who seemed to be negotiating with a burly man. The said man was speaking with a gruff tone as he placed a large wood plank on his shoulder. We were too far away from them to hear what they were talking about, but I figure, perhaps their conversation had something to do with construction.

Finishing this thought, I noticed the setting sun and realized just how long we were out in the market.

"Should we return to the Garrison?" I asked Reflet. The woman in question glanced at me, before freezing in shock.

"H-how long were you there?" She asked, still shocked. I blinked, before glancing upwards, humming in thought. "Since you got that sword I think..." I wondered as her cheeks gained a slight red hue. She looked down, as I glanced back at her, waiting for her response. My mouth quirked up into a smile as a faint wisp of steam emitted from her head.

After what seemed to be minutes, she looked back up, a slight blush visible.

"Yeah, let's go..." She trailed off, as she looked away, trying to look at anywhere but me. Amused, I couldn't help but try to enter her eyesight, making her glance around even more frantically. In the end, she may have gotten to embarrassed as a visible cloud of steam flew from her ears as her face turned pink. She clamped her hands onto here hood and frantically pulled it up, covering everything but her mouth.

She then sprinted off, forcing me to run after her. I couldn't help but chuckle though, her actions being entertaining for me. As I chased after her comedic trail of smoke yelling apologies, I couldn't help but wonder...

 **()()()**

When we were halfway back to the Garrison, Reflet had finally slowed down, still clutching her hood, likely still clutching her hood, likely still embarrassed. Stopping a few feet behind her to catch my breath, I couldn't help but scratch my cheek sheepishly. For some reason, I felt her embarrassment to be my fault. After catching my breath, I slowly caught back up to her, still smiling sheepishly.

"Once more, sorry for troubling you." I said as she muttered something. I ask her to repeat herself, feeling that she would run off again, so I stayed silent. Glancing forward, I noted we were almost back to the Garrison, being only a few yards or so.

"h, it seems we are back." I muttered as Reflet released her grip on her hood, letting her arms fall limp. I was about to bid Reflet a good evening when I heard her speak softly.

"Wo... yo... per...ps acco...y me th.. e mark... a...in on... day...?" She spoke, not making any sense. When I didn't speak, she glanced over to me, noticing my confused grimace. She took a breath, repeating her sentence, this one being, unfortunately, quieter than before. Being unable to comprehend what she was saying, I sighed.

"I can't understand a word your saying." I said getting a startled glance from my companion. She sighed, possibly to herself before taking a deep breath.

"Could You Possibly Come With Me Again?" She said aloud, before hastily covering her mouth with both hands. I stared at her blankly, not really understanding, before coming to a conclusion. As I did, I noted that the only part of her face, her mouth, was becoming a rather dark shade of red.

"So...Like an activity?" I asked as her skin tone turned a startling shade of white. She shuddered in place, moving her arms similar to a robot before stilling. She suddenly slammed a fist into her palm.

"Ah! Right! An Activity! Right...right..." Her tone ended sullenly as she slumped in place. She then turned and slowly walked away, heading into the Garrison. I couldn't help but wonder, did she mean something else?

After pondering on her actions for a bit, I finally moved, heading into the Garrison as well.

 **()()()**

Standing across from Stahl, the two of us were situated in the courtyard, both holding a wooden sword. Said sword resembled two pieces of wood, one longer than the other, tied together with a piece of rope.

Holding my sword in my right hand, I tensed, watching for any sudden movement that my opponent may attempt. Stahl meanwhile, held his sword forward, both hands gripping the sword as he hunched slightly forward. Watching our spar were Chrom, Vaike, Lissa, Sully, and Frederick. The latter was also the referee as he raised his armored hand into the air. After a few moments, he swung his hand down, signaling the start of the match.

Leaning forward, I sprinted forward, holding my sword to my side as I rushed towards the swordsman. Stahl tensed in place, trying to gauge my attack. Once I was near, I swung my sword at him, watching as he moved to block the attack. Unfortunately for him, my attack was actually a feint, as I paused mid-swing and jumped to the left. I then swung, whacking the wooden sword onto his side, getting a wince from the man. As soon as my attack ended, I jumped back, far away enough that he wouldn't be able to reach me without moving.

Watching me warily, Stahl released his right hand to touch the area I had hit him. Considering how the swords were really just blunted sticks, I figured it didn't really hurt. My thoughts were right as after rubbing the spot a few times, he gripped his sword once more. I held my sword at various angles, every few seconds. I waited for Stahl to finally lose patience and take action.

Fortunately, that didn't take long as what I believe to be a minute later, the man rushed forward, sword held high as he yelled a battle cry. I stayed silent as I barely dodged to the side, leaping back when he tried a lunging stab at me. The moment I landed on my feet, I took action, not giving Stahl enough time to regain his balance. Swinging at the man, I managed to land three hits, all on his right arm, before having to jump back to avoid being hit.

Stahl was beginning to become impatient and sloppy I believe as he hadn't managed to land a hit on me yet. This showed as he rushed at me again, swinging before he reached me, wasting energy as he did. Grinning as I dodged his sloppy strikes, I held my foot out, tripping him, and making him fall to the ground, face first. Smiling, I held my sword down, right at the back of his head.

"Yield." I said easily. Stahl froze from where he tried to stand, before letting out a weak chuckle. "I yield." He said, getting to his feet as I held my sword away from him. Hearing clapping, I turned, finding Lissa and Chrom clapping amused. Vaike and Sully, on the other hand, looked really interested in the result of the battle, though I wasn't sure I liked the looks they were giving me. Frederick, of course, didn't seem impressed, though he didn't look disappointed either.

"Good job Lux, you as well Stahl." Chrom praised the two fo us, though only Stahl seemed pleased. He then offered to spar with me, though I immediately refused.

"Chrom, if I was to spar with you, I believe I'd find myself beaten in less than a heartbeat." I said, getting a laugh from the blunette. As the man walked away, Stahl and I moved to put away our training weapons. Once we did so, the two of us bid the other a nice day before splitting up. As I began to move into another room, I heard a cough behind myself. Turning, I found Lissa smiling at me.

"Hey there, Lux." She greeted cheerfully.

"Do you need anything Lissa?" I asked as she nodded.

"You sound like you wish to ask me a favor." I said, getting a raised eyebrow from her.

"I never said anything about a favor though." She said, as I hummed.

"Your tone implied it." I spoke, before closing my eyes in thought. After a moment, I opened them.

"Would you like to discuss whatever over tea?" I asked, pulling out a teapot from my back.

 **()()()**

"You need to teach me that one day." Lissa said as we drank our tea. Placing my cup down next to a slice of cake that one of the many maids given us, I rested my chin on a hand.

"Do you want to clarify?" I asked easily as she pouted.

"I meant the pulling objects from thin air." She elaborated as I hummed in response.

"If I told you, I'd have to marry you." I said smiling, as she began to splutter. I chuckled at her response.

"I was joking by the way." I said as she frowned. Closing her eyes, she tea pouting as she did. The moment she gulped down her food, her eyes widened almost dramatically.

"Wait! You never answered the question!" She all but shouted. I blinked as I calmly sipped my tea.

"I didn't? Ah, well...I'll tell you another day." I replied getting an angry frown from her. Glancing down at her untouched cake, I pointed at it.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked as she slapped away my hand. She almost immediately stabbed her fork into her cake and began to eat it. Chuckling, I did the same with my own cake.

 **()()()**

Since the cook had returned, dinner was already finished by the time I entered the mess hall. I was going to find a seat, when I noticed Clio waving for me. Walking over, I found her holding up a plate.

"Would milord be willing to pass out dinner for us?" She asked. I smiled at her, before nodding. She smiled back as she placed the plate back down, before pulling out a tray, its contents being plates of what seemed to be steak. Picking up the tray, I walked towards the tables, passing everyone a plate. There were utensils already distributed, which explained why I wasn't given any to pass out. After handing the last plate to Kellam who thanked me readily, I walked back to the counter, handing one of the maids, the now empty tray.

Thanking me, the maid took the tray, and moved away, likely to help the rest of the staff. A moment later, Clio appeared once more.

"Thank you, milord." She said as she handed me my dinner, a well-done steak. Smiling, I nodded my head. "I thank you as well." I said drawing a smile from the maid. Walking to my seat, at the edge of one of the tables, I began to dig into my meal.

 **()()()**

With the day ending, I moved to my room, slowly heading up the stairs to the second floor. As I reached the last step, I heard my name being called, and turned, to find Reflet hurrying towards me. Waiting for her, I took the last step, before turning to face her completely.

"Did you need anything?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"Could you help me tomorrow?" She asked me. I raised an eyebrow confused.

"With? Also, couldn't you have asked me tomorrow?" I asked her. If anything, her smile grew.

"Come find out tomorrow, and also, I could've, but what if you went somewhere, then I wouldn't be able to find you." She responded. I was unable to find any flaw in her logic.

"True. Alright, I'll come." I said. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but I thought I heard Reflet say 'yes' happily. I then heard her make a sound.

"Is your room also on the second floor?" She asked me. I blinked, before nodding.

"Yes, it is. It's actually next to your office." I informed her, making her blink.

"Huh, who'd have thought." She muttered. I didn't comment as I looked away for a moment. Looking back at her, I gave her a smile. Unbeknownst to myself, I was coincidentally standing to an open window, the moonlight shining down on me.

"Well, have a pleasant night Reflet." I said as she lightly blushed for some reason.

"Y-yeah, you too Lux." She spoke before I moved to my room. Opening the door, I entered my room, it having a bed, a desk and chair, and a table in the middle of the room. As I moved to my bed, I suddenly realized something.

Where was Mari?

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **My apologies for the long delay, but I was trying to extend the chapter as much as possible, without actually straying from the original contents. Though it took a while, I managed to extend the original content from 4,059 words to 6,721.**

 **I removed the original dreamscape as I found it served no relevant role in the story. Besides appearing once, it was replaced by another mindscape a few chapters later. The new mindscape I have replaced it with will remain, adding more and more detail as the story goes on.**

 **I added the Warrior Anna that originally appeared in Sengoku as a blacksmith. If any was wondering if she was a possible marriage candidate then, my apologies, but she was intended for another role.**

 **Speaking of which, there are actually several candidates that Shen/Lux could possibly marry, they being;**

 **{Reflet} An amnesiac tactician who is capable of using both magic and swords.**

 **{Clio} A maid who works in the Shepherds Garrison.**

 **{?}**

 **{?}**

 **If you've read any of my previous in-completed stories, and seen my previous polls, then it is likely you know who the other marriage candidates are. If not, then you'll find out later on.**

 **{Decision} This will determine Shen's path in the future.**

 **Pick 1;**

* * *

 **{Earth Lord} Combining various runes/kanji, Shen learns the imprint such writing onto the earth itself, constructing a virtual army at his command.**

 **[Stone Warrior] Animated statues based off of samurais. These golems carry two katanas', a bow & quiver, and a spear.**

 **[Stone Giant] Giant animated statues based off of samurais. These golems carry two katanas', a great bow & quiver, and a zanbato.**

 **[Hwacha] A siege weapon that can fire up to two hundred firework-propelled spears.**

 **[Stone Claws] Shen focuses on unarmed combat, encasing his hands with earth, forming stone claws.**

* * *

 **{Mastermind} Honing his stealth, Shen lies in the shadows, while also learning how to imprint runes/kanji onto wood, constructing an army at his disposal.**

 **[Puppet] Wooden golems based off of mannequins. Their limbs are imprinted with various runes/kanji making them lightweight, durable and fireproof.**

 **[Bodyguard] Puppets who have been upgraded with various runes/kanji, making them immune to wind and lightning, while also being able to cast said elements. They also have regeneration and carry double-sided spears and dual swords.**

 **[Siege Tower] Mobile towers made from wood, these towers are used to house soldiers who upon connecting with the enemy wall, will drop a bridge from the top, allowing the soldiers to do battle.**

 **[Cane Sword] Shen focuses on one-handed combat, carrying a cane sword, with its blade being enchanted to never rust, and to always be sharpened.**

* * *

 **{Shadow Blade} After training, and advancing to an assassin, he imprints runes/kanji onto himself, giving himself an edge in the battle as he cuts down all enemies in his path.**

 **[Shadow Haven] Shen hides in his target's shadow.**

 **[Shadow Dimension] Shen enters an alternate dimension, invisible and unable to be interacted with to all, but still capable of interacting with the world.**

 **[Wolf Rider] After training Mari to fight, Shen rides Mari, who displays superior senses compared to a horse, and can release a howl that instills courage within allies and terror within enemies.**

 **[Stiletto Knife] Shen carries a unique stiletto knife made from an unknown metal. It is capable of ignoring armor, piercing through it like butter.**

* * *

 **{Druid} Learning the arts of healing from his comrades, Shen delves into the study of runes/kanji, learning how to use them to take the form of various creatures.**

 **[Healing Magic] Imprinting runes/kanji on his hands, Shen is able to directly heal his target, without using a heal staff.**

 **[Changeling] Shen is capable of taking the form of the following creatures;  
** **(Bear)-A humanoid bear with runes/kanji inscribed onto it. It has twice the strength of a bear and the ability to absorb lightning into its fur, increasing its defense.  
** **(Falcon)-A humanoid bird with runes/kanji inscribed onto it. It has twice the speed of a falcon and the ability to fire the feathers on its body like an arrow.  
(Shark)-A humanoid shark with runes/kanji inscribed onto it. Its senses are twice of that of a shark and the ability to fire compressed water bullets from its mouth.  
(Deer)-A humanoid with the lower body of a deer and has its antlers. It has twice the stamina and speed of a deer.  
(Beetle)-A humanoid beetle covered with carapace. It is able to shed its exoskeleton, creating a sort of clone and can crush stone easily.  
(Chameleon)-A humanoid with the ability to become invisible.** **  
**

 **[Mobile Wall] A wooden wall attached to wheels. It is made of three layers; wood-stone-wood. It covers both the top and sides of the one using the wall.**

 **[Battlestaff] A wooden staff with iron ends. The iron is enchanted to cast a stunning imprint on the target.**

* * *

 **{Alchemist} Partially giving up the life of war, Shen takes up the profession of an alchemist.**

 **[Alchemy] Besides learning how to concoct potions, Shen has learned to create four unique potions, ones only he knows how to make;  
(Bottled Rage) A glass bottle containing an orange liquid, one that bolsters one's defense in exchange by making them go berserk.  
(Mana Battery) A glass bottle containing a maroon liquid, one that vastly increases one's mana regeneration in exchange by increasing their sensitivity by a large margin.  
(Cell Rebirth) A glass bottle containing a black liquid, one that revives the recently deceased by reviving their cells, however, they must only be dead for less than ten minutes.  
(Mute Senses) A glass bottle containing a pink liquid, one that removes all senses from the target.**

 **[Homunculus] After studying runes/kanji, Shen learns how to imprint them onto his concoctions, inadvertently making artificial life.**

 **[Battering Ram] A large wooden ram attached to wheels. Its head is down as though it is to ram into something. Runes/kanji are inscribed onto its head, giving it the ability to combust upon contact.**

 **[Unstable Potions] Shen uses failed, or unstable potions that have varying effects, such as explosions, blindness, and so forth.**

* * *

 **{Gravekeeper} After taking upon the task of burying the victims from the war, Shen takes upon the role of the gravekeeper, the one who guards the dead.**

 **[Tombstone] Inscribing runes/kanji onto varying carved tombstones, each have varying effects;  
(Cross Tombstone) A tombstone in the shape of a cross. It causes any undead to fall down dead once more.  
(Sword Tombstone) A tombstone in the shape of a sword. It gives off a slight empowering feeling to those around it.  
(Nature Tombstone) A round tombstone with carvings of flowers and trees on it. It gives off a slight healing effect on any living being in the area.**

 **[Pitfalls] With his enchanted shovel, with a tap on the ground, Shen can instantly create pitfalls.**

 **[Reanimation Prevention Rune/Kanji] A unique rune/kanji that is written on paper. When said paper is planted on a body, it prevents it from being reanimated. It also works on Risen, as they are categorized as the undead.**

 **[Shovel] A shovel with runes/kanji inscribed onto it. It is enchanted so it can cut through stone easily, and can absorb magic to repair itself.**

* * *

 **{Grimleal} Defecting to Plegia, Shen is taught the religion of Grima and taught the dark arts.**

 **[Dark Magic] After studying much of the dark arts, Shen developed his own branch of dark magic; bone magic.**

 **[Risen] Shen learns how to condense his magic, turning it into a purple miasma that merges with a corpse, transforming it into a Risen.**

 **[Bone Walker] A walking goliath made from the bones of both humans and animals. Immune to magic, these abominations are only weak to blunt attacks.**

 **[Waste] A dark tome that covers the target(s) in a dense cloud of wretched darkness.**

* * *

 **{Gangrel's Elite} After defecting to Plegia, Shen eventually gains the trust of Gangrel, who appoints him as one of his personal guards.**

 **[Living Armor] Imprinting various runes/kanji on pieces of armor, Shen creates a small army at his command.**

 **[Wyvern] After accumulating various achievements, Shen is given a wyvern of his own.**

 **[Guerilla Warfare] Shen introduces the art of hit-and-run tactics.**

 **[Plegian Spear] A unique spear is given to Shen who imprints runes/kanji onto it. It is given the ability to carve through iron easily and is able to repair itself by absorbing the iron found on armor/weapons, giving said equipment rust in the process.**

* * *

 **{Tengu} Visiting Virion in Valm, Shen becomes involved with the rebellion, using his knowledge of runes/kanji to even the field.**

 **[Flight] Using paper, Shen is able to create makeshift wings, giving him temporary flight.**

 **[Lightning Magic] Imprinting runes/kanji onto his arms, Shen is capable of firing bolts of lightning from his hands.**

 **[Wind Magic] Imprinting runes/kanji onto his arms, Shen is capable of launching wind arcs by swinging his hands.**

 **[Lightning Spear] A jagged spear similar to the Levin Sword, Shen can shoot lightning from its blade every few seconds.**

* * *

 **{Reluctant Guard} Helping in the rebellion, Shen is separated from the Shepherds and is forced into an honor-bound duel. Losing in said battle, he serves the victor, Yen'fey.**

 **[Lightning Blade] Using lightning, Shen increases his reaction speed, making his attacks become seemingly like a blur.**

 **[Tornado Blade] Using wind, Shen encases his blade with wind, allowing him to cut through virtually any metal.**

 **[Shield Sheath] A metal sheath that has a unique function, allowing it to extend itself into a shield.**

 **[Katana] An ordinary steel katana inscribed with runes/kanji that allows it to cut through stone easily and can absorb blows to repair itself.**

* * *

 **As the story continues on, many paths may appear, but for now, these are the possible futures Shen could embark on.**

 **As it is, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will see you in the next one.**


	7. Journey to Regna Ferox

**Hello there.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

Walking down one of the hallways that made up the garrison, I calmly searched for the library. Earlier today, the woman who resembled a scholar, Miriel, mentioned of a library being present that held many books on the geography and history of Ylisse and the lands around it. Learning of this, I sought to find such a room, finding my knowledge of this world lacking you see.

I had walked down what had perhaps been a dozen different hallways before coming to a conclusion. I was lost. It was of no surprise to me, however, as I have never been given a tour. Fortunately, however, I spotted a pair of maids speaking to one another. Calmly making my way over to the two, I noticed how one of the maids notice me, gaining a more cheerful expression. Once I was within hearing range, she glanced my direction and spoke.

"Good day, Sir Lux." The maid greeted, drawing the attention of the other maid. The said maid turned almost instantly and gave me the same greeting. I couldn't help but sigh. It would seem that I would not get used to hearing the title for a while. My reaction drew a giggle from the two maids in response. Smiling good-naturedly, I waved a greeting.

"Good evening the two of you. Could one of you perhaps direct me to the library?" I asked. One of the maids smiled, before waving a hand to the hallway behind her.

"Of course milord. Just follow the hallway, before taking a left. Then take a right, before walking straight. The library will be the second door to the right." She directed helpfully. Smiling, I did a slight bow.

"I thank you," I said as I stood straight, before turning and walking down the hallway as instructed. As I did, I heard the maids giggle once more, speaking to eachother hurriedly. I walked for several minutes, turning as I was instructed, before finally coming upon the door I was told leading to the library. Opening it, I found myself surrounded by books, lining dozens of large shelves, a table sitting snug between them.

Unlike the libraries back home, there didn't seem to be a librarian, so that meant I would have to search for the books I needed by myself... I kind of wished there weren't so many books.

 **()()()**

After searching for about perhaps an hour, I finally found one of the books I was searching for. Grabbing another two books at random, I walked to the table, sat down and opened the first book. It was then I realized something. I was unable to read the text, which made sense being that I was in another land, meaning the language wouldn't be the same. It was kind of disappointing, to be honest, but I suppose that's life. It wouldn't just hand everything to me. I would have to go out and learn to read before I tried to learn of the land's history.

Closing the book, I had begun to rise from my seat, when I glanced at one of the other two books I had randomly chosen. Though one of the books had unrecognizable text, the other was clear as day for me. Though I wasn't sure how I could understand it, I wasn't going to question it. In basis, the book taught how to inscribe runes, a text with magic properties, being able to manipulate reality to a degree, be it life, elements, or even gravity itself.

Pulling out some hemp paper that I had taken from Anna's smithy, and pulling out a quill and inkwell, I began to write.

 **ᚠᛁᚱᛖ=Fire**

 **ᛋᚺᛟᚲᚲ=Shock**

 **ᚠᚨᛚᛚ=Fall**

 **ᚠᛚᛟᚨᛏ=Float**

 **ᚹᚨᚱᛗᚦ=Warmth**

 **ᛋᛏᛟᛈ=Stop**

 **ᚠᛟᚱᛗ=Form**

 **ᛋᛏᛟᚾᛖ=Stone**

 **ᛈᚢᛈᛈᛖᛏ=Puppet**

From what I could understand, if I wanted to create such writings, I would have to create a specific type of ink for it, one being made from ink, blood, and liquid magic itself. The first two I could handle, but where would I gain liquid magic? Wait, nevermind, the book tells me how. In order to make liquid magic, I would have to use the ᚠᛟᚱᛗ rune in a magic condensed area, causing the magic to form. I would then use the ᚠᛁᚱᛖ rune to melt the solidified magic, before gathering it into a container, preferably one made from glass.

The contents of the book were extremely interesting, but I believed it wouldn't be really productive of me if I stayed in the library all day. As such, I closed the book and discreetly put it away in my Inventory, hoping to continue reading it later today. Putting the other two books away, I made my way out of the library, stopping when I noticed Stahl entering the room. Waving a hand, I wordlessly greeted him, him doing the same before I left the room.

 **()()()**

It was around noon, and everyone was in the mess hall, either eating or hanging around. I myself was listening to Kellam as he spoke of his life before joining the Shepherds. He was about to talk about his brothers when Chrom spoke up.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow after breakfast, we march for Regna Ferox." He announced. I blinked, opting to stay quiet. I sort of hoped he would clarify what exactly we would be doing when Reflet raised a hand.

"Regna Ferox?" She questioned. To her left, Sumia turned to face her.

"It's a unified kingdom inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said," She informed as she bit into a bit of bread. Chrom nodded his head in appreciation before putting on a grimace.

"Veteran warriors are what they are and we'll need their help if we wish to quell this menace. It is usually the Exalt who would call for aid in person, however, given recent events...well... people may worry should my sister leave the capital, as such, the task has been left to us. Now, this mission is purely voluntary, so if, for any-" He was cut off as Lissa shot up from her seat, waving her hand excitedly.

"I volunteer!" She said grinning as she did. Vaike did the same, except he began to flex.

"Me Too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission." He shouted. _'Who calls themselves Teach?'_

"I'll come as well. What? I've been here the whole time." Kellam said when everyone except me looked at him in surprise. Poor Kellam.

"I...I u-um..." I heard someone stutter. Glancing around, I found it was Sumia.

"What is it Sumia?" Chrom asked, turning to face her.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." She replied, looking down at the table.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met...just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Chrom suggested as Sumia seemed to wilt in place.

"W-well if you seem to think so..." Sumia replied, still a bit sullen. Chrom nodded.

"Just stay with me and you'll be fine," Chrom said trying to be supportive. He turned to face the rest of us.

"We'll march in an hour. Prepare yourselves for a long journey." He said, before dismissing us.

 **()()()**

I shifted in my stance, as I held my sword low. Standing stoic across from me was Frederick who looked emotionless as he gazed passively towards me, his spear also held down. The two of us were having a spar, the reason being, Frederick thought it be wise if I refined my fighting style, that being composed of mostly wild swings, and dodging.

I've had a total of eight battles with the man, all ending with me on the floor bruised, and himself unharmed. I had thought of involving Mari, so as to improve our bond, and also scare the wits out of the knight, but then thought against it. The wolf was still a pup, not having matured enough to be of use. Until that day arrives, I would have to be content with having a pet who would be there to eat the scraps and sniff out food for me.

Steadying my breath, I narrowed my eyes. A moment later, I sprinted forward, my sword to my side as I hunched forward. Frederick meanwhile, shifted his shield slightly as he then lifted up his spear. As I neared him, I watched as he took a breath, moving his spear to the side as he did. Once I was within range, he swung. I jumped over the swing, feeling the rush of wind pass the bottom of my feet as I twisted my body, my sword in a reverse-grip. A second later, I twisted back, singing my sword down, unfortunately, hitting the shield.

Landing back on my feet, I leaped back, just barely dodging his spear. I cautiously took a breath as the knight took a step forward. Naturally, as I had yet to land a mark on the man, his approach left me intimidated. I watched on as each step he made cast a shadow, one that began to overtake the castle, though that may have been just me, my vision distorting the images around me. I took a step back, now hesitant to attack, which he capitalized on.

I couldn't do anything as he suddenly shot forward, shield to his chest as he approached. Upon reaching me, he swung his shield forward, bashing me in the face and launching me back. At first, I had landed on my back, before bouncing off the ground and giving me enough time in the air to flip to my feet. I rubbed my back, feeling a bruise beginning to form and sighed.

Staring back at Frederick, I noticed something; my sword laid on the ground next to him, leaving me weaponless. Normally this would have meant that I had lost the match, but Frederick was different with that. To him, as long as you could still stand, you were still ready to fight. Wincing at the movement I made, I slowly crouched down, placing both hands flat on the ground.

Taking another deep breath, I bolted. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about his spear as right as I was about to grab my sword, I saw something brown swing at my face. What happened afterward was simple, I had fainted from the blow.

 **()()()**

I soon regained consciousness thanks to the efforts of both Lissa and Sumia. By that, I meant Lissa applying the healing and Sumia for providing the shock stimulant needed to wake me up, though to be frank, I'm sure anyone would wake from having someone in full armor trip and slam headfirst into your gut. As I groaned in pain, rubbing my stomach as I got to my feet, Sumia was repeating something aloud though what exactly she was saying was unknown.

Right now, all I felt was soreness, pain, and a headache. Waving off whatever the two were saying, I staggered off, hoping to find something to relieve my headache and pain. Somehow, I managed to stumble into the mess hall where a few maids were moving boxes to the kitchen...The maids here are ridiculously strong. Upon spotting me, one of the maids split off from the others and approached.

"Lord Shen?" The maid asked, revealing herself to be Clio. I tiredly waved my hand in greeting as I sat down at a table. I didn't say anything when she somehow conjured a cup and pitcher of water, much similar to what I did the day before when I thought about it. Once she poured a cup, she handed it to me before setting the pitcher down. I slowly drained the cup as my body slowly adjusted to the pain.

I drank half of the cup, before setting it down next to pitcher. "Thank you," I spoke, letting out a sigh of relief. The pain was finally beginning to subside. Pressing a hand on my right shoulder, I began to rotate it, so I could somewhat massage the cramps. I heard the wood underneath me groan slightly and glanced to my right, finding Kellam.

It was a rare sight to see the man out of his armor, but there he was, drinking from a wooden mug. He glanced over at me and nodded. Placing his mug down, he turned to me.

"Lux, I have a question," He said as he motioned me over. Nodding to him, I leaned towards his direction.

"Of course. What is it you need my friend?" I asked, getting a nod from the man.

"Reflet has spoken of an old, but a still effective tactic, pairing. Would you be willing to pair up and watch my back?" He asked seriously, his squinted eyes even more squinted. I smiled at him and nodded, drawing a sigh of relief from the man.

"Only if you'd do the same for me," I said, getting a chuckle from him as he held out a hand. Grasping his hand with my own, we both nodded, only to turn when we heard a gasp. Clio was staring at Kellam as though he was a ghost.

"Sir Kellam! When had you've arrived?" She asked incredulously. Ah, yes that's right. Unlike myself, Kellam was usually invisible to everyone else. I watched on amused as Kellam tried to calm the panicking maid.

 **()()()**

Dropping a pair of cinnamon sticks into the teapot, I began stripping some apples of its peel. Hearing the sound of boiling water, I lifted up the small pot of boiling water and placed it beside the teapot. Dropping the peels inside, I then began to cut up the peeled apples into small slices which I then proceeded to feed to Mari who ate them up almost instantly.

Pouring the boiling water into the teapot, I covered it with a lid before placing the pot on a counter to cool down. Letting the flavors spread throughout the pot, I idly gathered some wooden cups and stored them within my [Inventory]. Clio had mentioned that the ones I had stored away were disposables so I took two dozens. Once the tea had settled, I opened my [Inventory] and placed the pot on the nearest table. Closing the portal, I made my way out of the kitchen and into the mess hall where everyone was being served dinner.

Settling down, I noticed something odd. Somehow Reflet had teleported to my right, while Kellam had phased into my left. I didn't think much on this as I was served a plate of bacon, eggs and a cup of tea. Typically, a meal like this would be served with orange juice but either oranges didn't exist in this world, or they just didn't have any right now. Whatever the case, the bacon was nice and crunchy, so I didn't complain.

As I ate, I glanced around the room, finding Chrom to be arguing with Lissa, Frederick calmly eating nearby. Sumia was idly listening to Vaike and Sully as the two yelled about one thing or another. Reflet was eating her meal with gusto, while Kellam ate with the poise of a gentleman. Speaking of a gentleman, Virion was calmly sipping tea as he discussed something with Miriel, though what was being discussed was unknown.

Soon finishing my meal, I moved to put the plate towards the kitchen counter, before realizing I was clutching air. Blinking, I looked around finding Clio who held my plate. Upon noticing my stare, she gave me a smile, before turning back to her duties. I smiled at the help and turned to sit back down, only to stop. I watched with a sweatdrop as Reflet leveled a menacing glare at Clio's direction...Did she do something to offend her?

 **()()()**

While the rest of the Shepherds were preparing to leave, I was milling about in the mess hall, storing away food into my [Inventory]. As of an hour ago, I have a total of thirty-seven [Muffins], twenty-three [Bacon], nineteen [Scrambled Eggs], a [Cranberry Pie], a dozen bottles of [Ale], five whole [Grilled Chicken], four bowls of [Mash Potatoes], and a pair of century-aged bottles of [Wine].

After storing away the last wine bottle, I moved to exit the room, idly waving my farewells to the maids that had remained. Before leaving, I remembered to pick up Mari who had been snoozing on a crate. Lifting her up, I placed her on my head as I moved. I began walking down the hallway that would lead to the entrance when I felt a wind brush by. I calmly walked on, watching Stahl frantically rush past me, rush around a corner and disappeared.

As I eventually made my way towards the entrance, I noticed Miriel exiting the building. Walking up to her, the two of us walked down the road that would lead to the market, which in turn would lead us to the road that led to Regna Ferox. We didn't speak a word to eachother, instead, keeping to our own business. In this case, she was reading from a book as I slowly slid my hood over my head so that it covered Mari as well.

It was only when I pulled out the book about runes, did she glance at my direction. Speaking of which, the book was actually called [Beginner's Guide To Runes Volume I: Part I]. The book I held which exceeded the width of my fist alone, and the size of my head was only a part of a volume. Whatever the case, Miriel had suddenly gained an interest.

"Hm? IS that a book regarding the writings and uses of runes?" She asked politely, to which I wordlessly nodded. She hummed as he gave a small nod.

"If I recall, in order to use such writings, one would require a special variety of inks. It is likely that you are only a beginner, especially since your reading the first part of volume I, which is comprised of three parts." She spoke, gaining my attention. So this volume has three different parts to it? I see...

"Judging by your lack of response, and the lack of materials in your bag, am I correct that you do not have the required ingredients necessary for creating the ink?" She asked again, to once more I nodded too, though I did wonder one thing. How had she known what was in my bag? As before, I nodded to her as she continued this one-sided conversation.

"It is rather fortunate that I happen to carry a few jars of such ink. If willing, I would be willing to part with such ink for a small fee." She suddenly advertised as she held up the item in question. Unlike regular ink which was a coal black, the ink she held the color of a night sky with several shimmering stars emitting every so often. My eyes widened at the sight and pulled out my money pouch. Opening it, I pulled out the last of my savings, two silver coins.

Miriel took one of the coins and held out five jars of mana-infused ink. I gingerly held them in two hands, placing them inside one of my pockets, silently acting [Inventory] and having it appear inside the pocket. I wasn't keen on anyone finding out about my pocket dimension, nor was I willing to reveal it if asked. After all, I've only known the Shepherds for less than a month, having only been thirteen days since I've arrived in this world.

Once I only had a single ink jar still in my hand, I opened it. Since I hadn't bought a brush, I had to resort to using my finger, though to be safe, in-case the ink ended up having a negative side-effect, I decided to use only the tip of my fingernail. Pulling off my glove, and placing it on my shoulder, I slowly and cautiously dipped my fingernail into the jar. Feeling nothing aside from the feeling of an unknown substance on my finger, I bent down. Pressing the ink-covered finger, I slowly wrote the ᚠᛚᛟᚨᛏ rune, noticing how mystical it looked.

Looking up, I noticed that Miriel had already gone ahead, still concentrated into her book. Looking back down at the rune, which I now realize to have been crudely written, it began to glow. Curious, I looked at my fingernail, noticing the lack of ink. Looking back down, I gained an idea. Getting to my feet, I slowly placed a foot on the rune, only to leap back when it dimmed. I say I leaped because that was what I did when I intended to only step back.

Glancing down at my hands, I flexed them before jogging in place. I felt as though I was a cloud, meaning I was weightless, though not to the point where I was lifting off the ground, moreso that my weight had been lessened giving me more mobility I suppose. Smiling at the newfound freedom my body had, limited as it was, I put away the ink jar and took a step forward.

Almost instantly, I found myself moving forward, easily crossing ten feet. Taking another step forward, once more traveling ten feet. I then began to jog my way across the road, noticing how...free it felt. Of course, my newfound state never lasted forever as my weight returned to normal once a minute had passed. Of course, after writing the rune once more, one that was slightly neater than the first one, I regained the state of weightlessness.

I made my way across the road, possibly traveling ten miles per minute. For some reason, despite going ahead of me by perhaps only a few minutes, Miriel wasn't in sight. While I searched for her, I did come across the figure of a man. I knew them to be a man because he had been shouting aloud whilst gripping his hand fiercely. I slowed to a stop, several yards behind the man, and slowly made my way past him.

Taking a better look at the man, he had short but spiky pale blond hair, a similar shade to Lissa. He wore some sort of yellow and black garb, appearing to be a mixture of both western and eastern. A unique feature I found regarding his clothing was that at the ends of his clothing were tufts of white fur.

Upon spotting me, the figure stopped gripping his hand and waved at me dramatically.

"Greetings fair Traveler. Where might you be heading?" The man had asked, introducing himself as Owain. I responded with Regna Ferox. Owain was kind enough to show me the directions to get there. I thanked him and quickly began to continue my journey when he asked.

"Before you leave, may I have your name?" I don't see why he couldn't.

"My name? Lux." I said before continuing on, thinking about the shocked look on his face. Why did he react to my name? Whatever the case, I continued on until he was out of view. I then pulled out the ink jar once more and applied the ᚠᛚᛟᚨᛏ rune, this one being much neater than from before, even if it still looked crude.

 **()()()**

I soon caught up with the rest of the Shepherds, though how they traveled such a large distance so quickly was astonishing. Walking up a hill, I saw the backs of Chrom, Lissa, Stahl, and Reflet. Noticing me, Stahl waved and walked over.

"There you are, Lux. Late like me?" He asked, which I wordlessly nodded to as I opened my waterskin. As I drunk the contents, Stahl had walked off. Closing the waterskin and putting it away, I noticed off to the side was Miriel who was berating Vaike about something. I would have wondered what she was talking about but Frederick came rushing in on his horse.

"Milord! Risen are blocking the road." He spoke aloud. Chrom turned to face Reflet, his face grim as she nodded, no doubt a plan already forming within her mind. Whatever she said was unheard as I was too far away to hear. As such, I made my way to Kellam who looked on passively, occasionally shifting his lance. I wasn't sure why they were called lances, considering how they resembled giant glorified arrows without the feathered ends.

"Ready?" I asked, getting a smile. He shifted his shield in the direction of the enemy as Chrom unsheathed and waved his sword, signaling us to engage the enemy.

 **()()()**

The Risen marching towards us looked horrid. The creatures were all muscular and had stitches covering their bodies, a pair of prominent stitches appearing to be keeping their arms attached. They all wore worn and ragged loincloths, the color turned yellowish brown. Covering their heads were cone-shaped sacks, with holes cut out, revealing a pair of sunken red glowing eyes and a partially stitched mouth hole. Overall, the Risen seemed to be miserable though that may just be the mask. Whatever the case, I would not let one of these things hurt me again.

Unlike before, I wasn't by myself, nor was I as stupid to fight head-on. As such, I found fighting the Risen much easier than before. I wordlessly tossed aside my sack, before dashing towards the Risen, hunched forward to both maximize speed, and so to lower the chance of being hit. Striking at one of the Risen's right waist, I swung around it as it swung its blade at me. Ending behind the Risen, I jabbed my sword forward, striking its neck and nearly decapitating it right there.

The Risen made no sound as black smoke emitted from the wounds, slowly disappearing as it did. While it did this, I had already moved, striking at two Risen archers. Swinging my blade, I slashed at one of the bows, severing it from the handle and letting it hang erratically as the Risen attempted to attack. The other Risen had no chance to attack as Kellam had appeared, skewering the creature from the back. The Risen let out a silent cry before dissipating into smoke.

The remaining Risen had tossed aside its ruined weapon and had resorted to try and beat me with its fists. Unfortunately for it, was that despite being muscular and no doubt powerful, it was still dead and as a result, its muscles weren't as reactive as before. Ducking under a swing, I slashed at its knee, almost severing it. Backing away from the undead, I placed a hand into my pocket and pulled out an [Iron Throwing Knife] and throwing it at the creature's head. Fortunately, even though I wasn't good with throwing weapons, the close-range made up for it.

The Risen stumbled back as the knife found itself embedded in its forehead. The undead stilled before dissipating, making the knife drop to the ground. Picking up the knife, I pocketed it before walking towards Kellam who had swung at a trio of Risen, killing them all instantly. Noticing my presence, the man turned to greet me only to gasp, pointing behind me. Turning, I found out why.

There creeping up behind Sumia was another Risen, its sword raised, ready to strike at the woman's back. Without delay, I pulled out two more knives and threw all three towards the creature. The woman also seemed to realize what was happening because as she tripped, she stared at her possible-killer with a tinge of fear. Nearby, Chrom was rushing towards her, sword at his side.

Everything seemed to slow down as the three knives inched towards the undead ever so slowly. It had gotten to the point where I could visibly see Lissa slowly swing her staff down hard on a Risen, a comical tooth flying out of its mask. The moment one of the knives made contact with the Risen, everything began to speed up. The first knife only nicked the Risen's arm but also hit the sword causing it to veer off course. The second and third knives struck both of its arms, the second severing one arm entirely, while the third only halfway.

With its weapon and arms gone, the Risen was unable to react as Chrom cleaved right through its body, its upper half dissipating before it even separated. With the threat gone, Chrom held a hand to help Sumia up as I ran past them, using my momentum to swing at a Risen. cutting off one of its arms as Kellam followed after, skewering the same Risen in the face.

I turned to find any other Risen only to watch as Vaike systematically grabbed a Risen and either used it as a weapon or brutally ripped it in half. I watched as the man even slammed his fists together, a Risen's head between them. Watching the head get smashed, black smoke coming out instead of blood was... interesting to say the least.

Behind the man was Miriel as she fired fireballs from her hand, roasting any Risen that neared her, with Stahl cutting down any that lived. Nearby, Reflet was firing lightning from her fingertips as she cut down any nearby Risen, occasionally cutting down stunned Risen. When she noticed me watching, I wordlessly gave her a thumbs up. In response, she blushed and pulled her hood up to hide her face...Eh?

Unbeknownst to me, Kellam was silently laughing behind a hand.

 **()()()**

The battle soon came to an end, with Fredericks horse trampling the remaining undead with his horse. Due to how long the battle had taken, the day had come to an end. As a result, we began setting up camp. I yawned as I began to set up some tables within one of the tents. The tables were in fact sheathed swords embedded into the ground with planks of wood being supported on their guards.

Hammering a sword into the ground, I began to think back to an hour before. While I still had adrenaline rushing through me, Stahl had bemoaned about food, and I had subconsciously thrown the [Cranberry Pie] I had. Surprisingly, Stahl not only caught the pie but ate it ravenously. Upon finishing it, which took a minute, he had looked at me with a strange gleam. I walked away from him.

Unfortunately, he began to pester me for food until I gave him. It became worse because he began to pester for more. It had gotten to a point where I began to heavily threaten him with castrating his manhood to get him to stop. I would have believed that to be the end, however, I saw the same gleam in his eyes and knew he would do it again in the future.

Sighing, I placed the hammer down and placed a plank atop the guards. Wiping away some sweat, I put the hammer into my [Inventory]. Making my way out of the amp, I came across Reflet who looked at me curiously. She still had a hint of a blush though.

"A-Ah Lux. I was wondering if I c-could ask something." She said with a faint stutter.

"Sure. What do you need?" I asked. She began to fidget making me worried.

"Are you sick? Your fidgeting alot." I asked placing a hand on her shoulder. I watched as her blush began to spread to the point where she ended up hiding under her hood again.

"Au." I heard her say... I waited as she calmed herself down. After taking a deep breath, she began to speak again.

"I-I-I w-was hop...hoping," No good, her speech became worse. I placed both hands on her shoulders this time stopping her.

"There's no doubt about it. Come, let's go see Lissa." I said, nodding to her. She stayed still so I ended up having to pick her up bridal style. I felt that placing her on my back would be a bit insulting. As I carried a red and stuttering tactician towards the medical tent, I heard snickering from everywhere. I wonder what they were laughing about.

 **()()()**

I watched as Lissa continued laughing. Between us on a bed was Reflet who was shivering, gripping the top of her hood as she tried to hide her face entirely. I stayed silent, waiting for the laughter to stop... I don't think it's going to end any time soon. Turning to face the shivering tactician, I inched myself closer until I was face-to-face with her.

Eventually, the laughter stopped as Lissa began to stare at us intensely, an extremely interested glint in her eye. I had no comment. Eventually, Reflet stopped shivering and her blush began to recede. Once she was calmed, she moved to pull off her hood, only to catch sight of my face, with only a few inches apart.

"Feeling better?" I asked. She stared at me shocked as she blushed came back, evolving into a crimson red. I heard some sort of noise come out before her eyes rolled up, and she fell back onto the bed. I immediately panicked.

"Reflet? Reflet! Are you alright?!" I asked panicked. Behind me, the laughter was renewed but I ignored her, still panicking over my fainted friend.

 **()()()**

"So? Feeling better now?" I asked, as Reflet now seemed to have a permanent blush, at least when she was around me. She looked to the side as the book she read slowly rose up so that it covered her lower face. She didn't respond but she did nod in response. Sighing in relief, I relaxed. Up until an hour ago, Reflet had been blushing a storm, and I had been unable to glean any sort of information as to why. I had gained no help from the other Shepherds, getting laughter, giggling, snickering and chuckles from everyone, with the exception of Miriel who was equally confused and Kellam who kept giving me this knowing look.

"So, what exactly did you need from me?" I asked as she closed her eyes, placing her book down. After taking a deep breath, she coughed into a fist.

"I-I was hoping to borrow your E-Elwind tome." She said as she opened her book once more. I blinked at her response. Without a word, I reached into my sack, opened my [Inventory] and pulled out my [Elwind] tome. Holding the book towards her, I spoke.

"If that's all you needed, then here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." I said as she gingerly picked up the tome, gazing at it with a strange expression. She looked as though she was holding something valuable as well as something else... I wasn't going to dwell on it. She placed the tome to the side and gave me an appreciative smile, her blush while still prominent wasn't as big as before.

 **()()()**

I stood beside a pot of stew, slicing several pieces of beef into thinner pieces. Piling the meat together, I moved to cut up the carrots as Kellam scooped them up and gently dropped them into the soup. The two of us were to cook tonight, though I found no problem with such a thing. Slicing the orange vegetable, I began to wonder. What were the others up to? I know for a fact that Vaike and Chrom were sparring right now, but the others?

As I began to pour some salt into a small bowl, Kellam idly picked up the carrots and dropped them into the pot. Immediately after, he picked up the bowl of salt and slowly poured it in, while stirring the contents. Pouring a bit of the soup into a pair of small bowls, we sampled it.

"Tastes fine," I commented, Kellam, nodding in agreement. Placing the pot on a slab of stone, we extinguished the fire and began pulling out plates and utensils. Peeking his head into the tent, Stahl idly smelled the aroma before disappearing. Before long, the Shepherds began entering one-by-one. Without delay, I poured the first one, Frederick a bowl. The man gave me a serious but appreciative nod as he held the bowl. The next to arrive was Chrom who with a cheerful grin took his own meal. This continued on until only Kellam and I remained.

Passing the man his meal, I poured my own bowl and went to find an empty seat, soon finding one beside Reflet. Sitting down, I dug in. I noticed early on into the meal that besides me, Kellam, Frederick, and Chrom, all the males were eating the meal as though it was their last. Soon finishing our meals, the two of us did our task of washing the utensils and bowls before going our separate ways.

Entering my tent, I found Mari lying snug next to my bed, already asleep. With a chuckle, I stripped out of my armor and slid into my bed, it being comprised of a somewhat stiff mattress, a thin blanket, and a somewhat stuffed pillow. I shifted in place, finding a comfortable position before finally closing my eyes for rest.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **My apologies for the long delay but college and my job kept me busy.**

 **I had originally planned to release this chapter between Mid-January-to-Late-February but because of the mentioned, didn't happen. Whatever the case, I'll begin revealing what I changed.**

 ***Shen never bought or learned runes from his mindscape, instead, he found a book regarding the language in the Shepherds Barracks.**

 ***Shen is in a new world and as a result, he cannot read, nor write in this world's language.**

 ***[Wind Cutter] makes no appearance as I have found no relevant purpose for it at the moment.**

 ***The runes are written in actual runes. The website I used to make those is at www** furorteutonicus eu **/** germanic **/** runescribe **/** index php

 ***I removed the constant change of areas.**

 ***Changed how Shen participated in the battle. Extended the battle and offered a brief view of the other Shepherds.**

 ***Frederick won all nine matches against Shen, ho didn't have access to runes.**

 ***Runes require mana-infused ink to be used.**

 ***Reflet and Shen Moment... B-Support Attained.**

 ***Anna does not make an appearance.**

 **{Poll}**

 **[Shadow Blade] 5**

 **[Earth Lord] 4**

 **[Mastermind] 4**

 **[Druid] 2**

 **[Gravekeeper] 1**

 **[Alchemist] 1**

* * *

 **{Hellhound} Toying with fire, Shen accidentally discovers how to light himself and others without harm.**

 **[Goblin Fire] A sentient ball of blue fire that combusts into an explosion upon impact.**

 **[Hellblaze] Crimson red flames that are capable of melting steel.**

 **[Hellhound] A pack of wolves made from both fire and stone.**

 **[Firesurge] A unique longsword that is bathed in blue fire.**

* * *

 **As it is, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope to see you in the next one.**


	8. The Arena & The Aftermath

**Hello there.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" I heard Lissa complain. We had crossed the border between Ylisse and Regna Ferox about a few hours ago, and I must say, I didn't realize that when they said north, they also meant snow and freezing temperatures. Thankfully, the cloak I constantly wore was nice and snug. Mari who was sleeping atop my head, keeping it warm was also a bonus.

As we trodden on the snow, I noticed the lingering figures of several Risen. At first, I was going to alert the others of their appearance, only to watch as the undead literally collapsed into a pile, their bodies so cold that it had become brittle. I watched as another frostbitten Risen attempted to approach us, only to trip over the snow and collapse, breaking into a small pile of body parts before dissipating.

Nearby, Miriel had written the ᚹᚨᚱᛗᚦ rune onto her hat and was now being comforted by a warm head and a hat that radiated warmth, one that also spread to her body to an extent. I had thought to do the same but didn't as I didn't wish to use up one of my mana-infused ink jars in less than a week. There was also another factor to why I didn't do it, my handwriting was still abysmal. To be fair, it looked like chicken scratch which wasn't all that different, but at least it was something. I believed it to be best if I made runes when my writing was up to a sufficient level.

Another thing to note was that after lending my tome to Reflet, she seemed to have become more open to me. Even though I say that there wasn't much of a difference from when she acted originally. She didn't hide as much, and she smiled more often, which to be frank was actually made her look beautiful, especially since the snow around her seemed to magnify her presence.

I had only just started to see her in a different light, though I'm not sure why. I have an inkling towards why, but until I had sufficient proof, I wasn't going to dwell much on it. Whatever the case, another thing to note was that I found Kellam to be hiding something. Every time, the three of us are together, he would always give me, her or the both of us knowing looks and chuckling behind a hand.

I couldn't question him however as every time I did, he would give me this mysterious smile before somehow disappearing on me. Whatever the case, it seemed we were reaching the capitol soon. We were soon stopped in front of a massive gate. I say gate, but it was more of an imposing wall with a massive double-door seemingly made of bronze. The stone walls stretched on for miles in both directions, both soon disappearing into the snowy fields. Glancing at the walls, I noticed multiple patrols made of four as they made their way in both directions.

There was another reason why we stopped. There lying on the ground, surrounding us were the cooled corpses of what seemed to be Ylissean soldiers, bandits, and people covered in robes with a similar color scheme to Reflet.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A clear voice bellowed. Looking up towards the source, I found a woman in plated armor stare down at us, her short blonde hair blowing in the wind. I idly pulled Mari out of my hood and placed her near a large clump of snow. I then had her stay there.

"In The Name Of Ylisse, I Seek Audience, With the Khans!" Chrom called aloud. In response, I noticed several of the guards begin lifting up their spears. Getting a sudden sense of foreboding, I tapped Kellam getting his attention. Gesturing towards the guards, he soon understood. He then shifted and began walking towards the wall, uncaring of anyone watching him. Seeing as his presence wouldn't be noticed by anyone, I didn't say anything.

Holding her hand up, I watched as the guards readied their spears. "Not Another Step, My Bold Lad! I've Lancers At The Ready!" She bellowed once more. Frederick then stepped forward, his horse nowhere in sight.

"Hold Milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." He spoke diplomatically. He got a scoff in response.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" She once more bellowed. Honestly, I'm surprised that she hadn't lost her voice yet...Oh, wait, she drinking heavily from a waterskin...

"Brigand?!" Frederick sounded so offended, that I could hear it and I was on the other side of the group. "Now see here-" Whatever he was trying to say was interrupted as the woman bellowed again.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell, such impostors, where they stand." Her voice was lowered, likely from overuse.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Frederick went ballistic at the insult. Even though I was far away from him, I still edged away. In fact, since everyone's attention was on the knight, I snuck my way over to Kellam who had somehow made began climbing the wall. I grasped on one of his armor plates and held on as he easily carried me up. As we did, I watched as about a dozen spears were launched at Chrom.

I felt a bit of fear for the man, only for him to disappear in a flutter of feathers. Looking around, I spotted a shadow in the sky, soon revealing Sumia and Chrom, both riding on a pegasus...When did Sumia get a pegasus?

"Everyone attack, but don't kill. We don't want to ruin any chance of negotiation. Understand?" I heard Reflet call out. Kellam let out a grunt as he made it to the top. Letting go of the plate, I landed on my feet and unsheathed my sword. Unfortunately, I did not possess the same concealment as Kellam, which resulted in me being spotted almost immediately. As four guardsmen rushed me, spears ready, I prepared myself.

I had accepted the fact that I would likely be injured in this battle like I did with all others. The only question however was, how much damage would I accumulate? As the first guard neared, I swung my blade to the side, quickly cutting off the spearhead from the pole, and smashed my sword's hilt into the man's face. As the man went down with a groan, I had jumped at one of the others. Hearing a battlecry, I glanced back briefly, finding Kellam who had finally been spotted.

The man had forgone weapons and was tossing the guardsmen aside as though they were leaves to the wind. Pulling out three of my [Iron Throwing Knife], I threw them at the general direction of the remaining three guardsmen. I must be incredibly lucky, because all three knives had struck the guardsmen on their shoulders, making them instinctively drop their spears to clutch their arms.

Without delay, I shot forward, striking at each of their heads with my hilt, making them all collapse. With my side dealt with, and reinforcements too far away, I turned to assist my friend. How foolish of me. I had taken a single step before hearing the familiar sound of my body being pierced. Glancing at my left arm, I watched as it dropped limp, a spear weighing it down. I moved to turn to face the next group of guardsmen, only to stop. Why? Three more spears had penetrated my back, all fortunately at non-vital areas. Unfortunate it was that they still hurt.

With a heavy heart, I would have to leave the rest of the fighting to the rest of the Shepherds. Losing feeling in my legs, one of them being pierced in the calf, I dropped to my knees. I coughed once, as a large puddle of blood began to form, tainting the snow beneath. As I fell forward, I heard a panicked cry.

"Lux!" Before I could fall completely, I found myself in someones grasp. I couldn't tell who it was, my vision becoming blurred. I felt my body go numb, just as several jolts went through my body. I watched on as the blurred figure systematically pull out each spear, before pulling out a bottle containing a red liquid. He held the bottle to my lips and essentially forced me to drink it.

Coughing a few times when the blood had clogged my throat, or the liquid pouring down, I began to feel the effects of the red liquid, a Vulnerary if I remember correctly. As my vision cleared, I found myself in the arms of Kellam who sighed in relief. Without a word, he brought me to my feet and handed me my sword. Nodding my thanks, I glanced around, seeing only the bellowing woman and a few guardsmen had remained standing. As I looked around, I noticed an odd glint on one of the fallen guards.

Getting to my knees, I pickpocketed the glint, which were keys. Realizing the significance of the keys, I turned to my partner who was glaring at the guards.

"Kellam, you take care of the remaining guards. I'll go open the gate." I said, giving him a thumbs up. He looked like he was about to argue, before thinking thoughtfully for a bit. Finally, after half a minute of thinking, he nodded. Backing up against the wall opposite of the other Shepherds, I gripped the top and jumped over. Thankfully however, the snow broke my fall, so the only evidence of my presence was a somewhat bloody body hole.

Walking up to the gate, I noticed a pair of guards completely focused on the doors. Without a word, I mercilessly gripped the back of their heads and slammed them onto the doors. As the two bodies slumped in place, I inserted the keys into the rather large lock. Twisting it to the left, I was met with resistance, When I twisted it to the right, I was met with a satisfying clank. Pulling open one door slightly, I was met with the sight of another locked door, this one barred with a large piece of wood keeping it in place.

For this one, I knew I wouldn't have enough strength, so I relied on cutting it in half. Thankfully, the wood itself wasn't that thick so it took only a few minutes for me to cut through it entirely. Opening the second doors, which I found to be lighter, I came face-to-face with an amused Chrom, an irritated Frederick, a horrified Reflet and multiple other reactions from the others. Whatever they were going to say was interrupted as someone fell off the wall.

We all turned to see who had fallen. It was Kellam. His armor was dented in several places, but he seemed fine overall. As he was getting to his feet, another figure dropped from the wall. Landing on her feet, the bellowing woman stood, looking as untouched as she had first appeared. After brushing off some snow that had piled on her pauldrons, she pulled a lance off her back. The lance looked more of a hybrid between a tower-shield and a hammer more than anything else.

She lifted the 'lance' with a single hand and looked at us challengingly. As expected, Frederick accepted her challenge, no doubt still peeved over the insult to Chrom. I joined the others as we watched the two knights duel with eachother. Due to the woman using her unique 'lance', she had the advantage in defense, while Frederick had his horse, hence an advantage in speed.

Unfortunately for our mounted knight, speed wasn't everything when compared to defense, as the woman demonstrated as she sent the man flying off his horse, and landing head-first into the snow. Almost instantly, Chrom took the downed knights place and began to duel the woman. To my utter surprise, I watched as the man left a literal after-image in his wake as he struck in all directions. The woman was unable to counter as she ended up completely going on the defensive.

The duel, if you could call it one at this point came to an end when Chrom swung his blade in a way, as he disarmed the woman, her lance landing in a pile of snow nearby. Raising her arms in surrender, all remaining guards also laid down their weapons.

 **()()()**

Once she had apologized, Raimi, as she called herself, escorted us to the capital herself, guiding us to a rather nondescript building, nestled between two towering buildings. It was strange that the capitol had no name, but when I questioned about this, Raimi simply referred to everything within the kingdom to be Regna Ferox.

"Prince Chrom, while I summon the Khans, please remain here with your warriors." She instructed before leaving the room. Right after she left, I made to leave as well.

"Wait, Lux, where are you going?" Chrom stopped me. I gave him a grin.

"She said, warriors. I'm a thief so I don't count." I said, still grinning. Without another word, I left the building. I heard a bit of shuffling and glanced back, finding Miriel, Reflet, and Stahl leaving as well. The four of us made our way into the market, which to be frank was about three times larger than Ylisstol. While we traveled through the bustling crowd, I intentionally separated from the others. Why? It was because I saw something glinting and I grew curious.

Walking towards the glint, I realized it lead to an alley, and if I remembered correctly, alot of bad things happened in alleys. As a result, as I closed the distance between the glint and me, I activated my [Inventory] where the glint was. The glint was, in fact, five gold coins, as well as two dozen silver coins. The fact it was deep into an alley, I had no doubts that this was either a hidden stash or a trap laid by some unsavory folk.

Finding myself much richer than before, I abruptly turned away and walked into the crowd. Opening my [Inventory] I subtly directed four of the silver coins into my pouch, before closing it, doing this all underneath my cloak. Speaking of which, because it was windy and cold, I kept my hood up at all times, meaning even if someone had realized I had stolen the money, no one knew what I looked like.

Another thing to note was that there was a large abundance of people wearing cloaks like me, further helping me in blending in. Walking down one of the buildings, I found what was essentially a pawn shop. Half an hour later, I was now the proud owner of my first legitimate gold coin, the others not counting. I then made my way to a local blacksmith and spent that gold coin, simply buying whatever I could buy with a gold coin. In other words, alot.

Simple to say, I was now a proud owner of fifty-six [Iron Sword], and five hundred [Iron Throwing Knife]. Why did I buy so many swords and knives? My sword was on the verge of breaking, and I didn't want to be left weaponless. On another note, why didn't I replace it yet? It hadn't broken yet, so I was going to use it until it did. I simply bought the knives because I realized I only carried nine specially-made knives, and I didn't want to waste them. On another note, I met the Anna with an Ahoge again.

The redhead had been perusing some metal at one of her sister's shop when I had walked in on her. By that, I mean I walked in on her making her sister laugh by making a poor imitation of some kind of warrior... Actually, she was acting alot like Vaike. Regardless, I had stumbled on a rather weird scene, and when the two realized they had an audience, everything became awkward.

"..." Ahoge Anna slowly stopped her fake flexing.

"..." The shop Anna slowly lowered until only the upper half of her head could be seen as she peeked over the countertop.

"..." I blinked.

"... Uh... Hi?" Ahoge Anna asked. I blinked again before slowly backing out of the shop and turning. Before I could fully leave, however, one of the Anna's yanked me back using my hood, sending me flying. I felt my head headbutt the counter directly, making my vision scatter.

"Ack!"

"Ah!" One of the Anna's cried.

"Anna! Why'd you do that?!" The other Anna yelled at her sister.

"If he left, he could have spread slander of our name!" The first Anna said. Why would I do that?!

"Who would believe him? Our reputation is universally great! By the way... Isn't he that thief you were talking about? He's even got those gray eyes you were talking about." The second Anna said... The only Anna who could have possibly said that would be Ahoge Anna...

"Oh Naga, your right! Are you alright?" I saw a pair of red spots come into my still scattered vision.

"Muh...?" I uttered still out of it.

"...Anna." I heard one of Anna's say.

"...Yes?" I heard the other say hesitantly.

"How much strength did you use on him?"

"... All of my might?" I heard a facepalm...

"What am I going to do with you?"

"...Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me. Help me get him up." I then felt Anna sort of pull me up. As the two did so, I heard the door being slammed.

"What is this?! Are you manhandling Lux?! The Teach will teach you two a lesson!" I heard Vaike all of a sudden. I felt myself being propelled into the air as I impacted Vaike, I think if I heard right. I then felt Vaike I think, grab my leg and proceed to use me as a makeshift weapon. I felt my upper body impact against wood, stone and various objects as Vaike tried to 'teach the Anna's a lesson'.

"Why?" I groaned as my conscience began to fade.

 **()()() [Third POV]**

Everyone crowded around Lux as he groaned, his limbs twitching every once in a while. Sitting nearby under multiple scrutinizing gazes was Vaike, and both Anna's. The sisters had a few bruises here, and there as well as ruffled hair, while Vaike had a black eye and bruises scattered around his body.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Chrom asked the three, as behind him, Lissa was focusing everything onto Lux' twitching form, while Reflet was fumbling with a Vulnerary.

"The Tea-I was trying to teach these two a lesson," Vaike flinched as a glare from Frederick made him reword his sentence. Chrom huffed before turning to the Anna's who faltered under his gaze.

"And? What's your response?" He asked calmly, which in turn made his appearance seem scarier.

"Ahem... It was my sister's fault." The Anna without the ahoge bailed on her sister instantly, getting a betrayed look from her. When the glare on her intensified, she gulped in fear.

"Ah...ahem...I-" She was interrupted when Lux' left hand shot towards the sky.

"Sacre Bleu!" He cried with an enraged face before dropping in a dead faint once more. Everyone stared at the body before looking back at Anna who was at a loss for words.

"..."

"...Can you at least explain his injuries?" Chrom asked with a sigh. Anna looked at the side chuckling sheepishly.

"I may have given him a concussion." She said, just as Lux shot straight up, with Lissa and Reflet panicking around him. He strutted over to Chrom and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Chrom!" He cried as foam began to form. By the time he had turned to face the formerly downed thief, the foam had already formed a beard.

"Lux! Are you alright?" Chrom asked alarmed. All he got was a garbled reply before Lux made a fist pump towards the sky. He then fell back, and smacked his head against the ground, knocking himself out. Chrom was too dumbfounded to react, instead opting to watch as Reflet suddenly began to act like a housewife whose husband had gotten into an accident. It was getting to the point where it was as though he was watching a play. The tactician had even placed the thief's head onto her lap and had begun to stroke it.

 _"What the hell am I looking at?"_ Was the general thought of everyone.

 **()()() [Somewhere in the Shepherds Barracks]**

A plate cracked under the pressure of a maid. Nearby, the others gave her a wide berth.

"Clio?!" One maid asked as the plate fell, broken before it touched the ground. When the maid in question turned to face her, everyone froze at the dark expression on her face.

 **()()() [Third POV End]**

Rubbing my head, I wondered what had happened. When I had come to, I noticed my head was on Reflet's lap as she stroked it gently, with a closed eye smile. When she had opened her eyes and noticed my bewildered expression, I watched as her face slowly turned red. She stopped stroking my head and began to look away, as her face turned an even darker shade of red. Around us, the others had given us various reactions.

Sumia had swooned, while Virion had given me this sparkling smile. Vaike was flexing his muscles while Stahl was just smiled. Miriel read from her tome uninterested, while Kellam gave us another of his knowing grins. Frederick was nowhere in sight and both Anna's were standing nearby looking on interested. Chrom meanwhile looked stunned, but also intrigued as he had examined us. I wish I knew what he was thinking about, but I was also glad I didn't.

Once I had gotten to my feet, Stahl kindly caught me up with what had happened while I was out. Apparently, the two Anna's were going to be Shepherds as well, though why I wasn't sure. Stahl had also offhandedly mentioned Reflet staring at the one with the ahoge with a menacing glare. When I had stared at Reflet, she merely looked away with her usual blushy face... Honestly, she was rather adorable when she's like this.

Anyways, it was night now and I was getting ready for bed. Before I did, however, I spent about half an hour playing with Mari who was attention-starved. Once the little wolf pup had run out of energy and had fallen asleep did I begin to prepare. However, before I got into my bed, I heard a knock on the door. Opening it, I found Reflet standing in her pajamas, they being her regular clothes, but without her cloak and shorter pants. She looked extremely adorable right now. Why? She was holding a pillow close to her chest as she looked at me with her blushy face.

"Yes?" I asked gently. She mumbled into her pillow, making me lean closer. Understanding my reaction, she attempted to speak louder, only to once more mumble into her pillow.

"...Did you want to sleep together again?" I asked, getting a small nod as her face turned scarlet red. With a soft sigh, I smiled at her as unbeknownst to me, the moonlight once more shined on me. Her eyes widened as I guided to the bed with a hand. By the time we had settled in, she was panicking. However, she soon stopped when Mari had sleepwalked over to her and rested her head on her cheek.

"Goodnight," I bid her as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight," She spoke gently. As my conscience faded, I had one last thought.

 _'She has a rather beautiful voice.'_

 **()()()**

I was sitting at one of the tables in the inn, drinking a spoonful of soup. Sitting next to me was Reflet as she did the same. Both of us had blushes, though hers were more apparent. The reason why we had blushes was that somehow the others caught wind of the fact that the two of us had slept in the same bed and had relentlessly begun to tease us.

I tried to ignore them to the best of my ability, and I wish that Reflet could do the same. Unfortunately, it was not to be as every joke made her blush darken more and more. I couldn't try and calm her down as I was part of the jokes and as such, any attempts I made ended up making her blush even more. Thankfully, Kellam didn't join in on the fun, instead, spending his time trying to calm our tactician.

 **()()()**

It was rather strange. I clearly remember watching the Shepherds sit in various parts of the Coliseum, yet for some odd reason, everyone was sitting together. Chrom had explained to us that the only way we would gain the cooperation of Regna Ferox was to win this tournament. The match was originally a six-vs-six, yet only five of us were down there they being; Chrom, Frederick, Reflet, Kellam, and Virion.

On the opposite side was a familiar sight, the masked swordsman who had helped us in the forest about three months ago. Beside them were seventeen warriors, each either carrying a sword, axe or spear. Usually, something like this would be considered unfair, however considering who they were facing, it was somewhat even. Anywho, I shifted in place as the announcer called for the match to begin.

The first to move was Kellam. I watched as the knight rushed forward, ignored by all. The moment he swung, multiple audible gasps were heard from the audience and in the arena. The one he swung at tried to block the blow, only to be sent flying from the shockwave alone. The knight stared passively at his opponents, relaxing in place. This seemed to annoy two of the warriors, swordsmen as they charged forward, echoing battlecries.

In response, Kellam shifted in place before slamming his shield forward, smacking both men in the face, and stunning them. He then released his grip on his shield and gripped his lance before swinging, dealing a heavy side-swing, knocking both into the air, and off of the arena. I watched as the two bodies fell into the dark abyss that separated the arena platform from the audience walls.

The remaining fourteen warriors, excluding the masked swordsman, tensed. Then, all of the axemen, seven in total charged forward, with the intent of defeating Kellam with quantity. Unfortunately for them, Virion had decided to join in. The flamboyant man spoke a few inaudible words before pulling out three arrows. He tossed them one-by-one into the air. Once the first arrow fell into his hand, he had already fired it. In the span of a single second, three arrows flew through the air, each striking one of the axemen, one in the calf, another in the left shoulder, and the final in the waist.

As the remaining four axemen charged forward, unknowing of their comrade's injuries, they fell to the hunter that was Virion. Without missing a step, he had already fired a volley of arrows, all aimed at the masked swordsman, but also passing through the axemen, inflicting multiple deep scratches. With their injuries, Kellam had dealt with extreme ease. The arrows were within a foot of the masked swordsman when they acted. Unsheathing their blade, they struck each arrow once, sending them off course and splintered.

Sheathing their blade, they stood passively as their allies grew encouraged by their action. The remaining three swordsmen and three spearmen charged forward, encouraged. In response, Reflet held an open palm forward, sending a pair of large arcs of wind. The wind arcs collided with two of the spearmen, sending them flying, while the remaining four dodged to the sides. Chrom must have noticed the masked swordsman's blade, for he rushed forward, not paying the approaching warriors any mind.

Before any could even blink, Chrom seemingly teleported behind the four as he continued forward. Each of the four warriors barely took a single step before being sent flying, all knocked out before they landed. Approaching the masked swordsman, Chrom unsheathed his sword, the Falchion and swung, his momentum making his blow stronger. In response, the masked swordsman tensed before jumping back.

Upon landing on their feet, they unsheathed their own blade, which I came to realize was an identical Falchion held their index finger and thumb to their mouth and whistled. Before our eyes, nine warriors, each garbed in eastern-based armor, climbed up to the arena. They must have been hiding underneath the arena...How strong were they that they remained there without tiring.

Whatever the case, everyone in the arena realized they were outnumbered once more. While Chrom initiated his duel with the masked swordsman, the remaining four grouped back up. Noticing their predicament, Chrom yelled to the audience.

"Vaike!" Said man, coincidentally beside me, stood.

"Alright!" He said rather cheerful. He grinned down at me, and all I could do was blink, before finding myself held up with both of his arms.

"Eh?" I said as I found myself being launched into the arena.

"Ehhhhhhh?!" I cried as I flew. As I reached the arena, I noticed I was going to land on one of the eastern-like warriors, Myrmidons if I remembered correctly. Reacting quickly, I curled up into a ball, and secretly pulled out six [Iron Throwing Knife]. As I spun in the air, I directed my body so that when I landed, it would be on my feet. Coincidentally, I landed on one of the Myrmidon's back, which I used to jump off of. As I jumped, I did a back flip, flinging the knives forward, two striking the warrior on their left arm, and foot, the others missing and embedding themselves into the arena ground.

Landing on my feet, I unsheathed my blade, even though it was chipped and worn, and charged, unwilling on letting the warrior recover. Reaching said person, I twisted my body to the side as I released a half-spin kick, pushing the Myrmidon back. I then swung forward, hoping to deal a blow to the warrior. I was unfortunate as the warrior recovered quickly enough, as their blade clashed with mine. They shoved me off as they took a step back to recover. Without stopping, I charged forward, aiming for their waist.

...I could only watch as time slowed, the Myrmidon rushing forward at unimaginable speeds as the warrior swung their sword down, its hilt snapping my blade in two, while at the same time kicking me in the gut. Time sped up as I was sent flying, and landing near the edge of the arena. Getting to my feet, I only had enough time to look up, just as the Myrmidon's foot entered my vision. Everything went black.

 **()()() [Third POV]**

Kellam froze upon seeing his friend, and partner Lux being sent off the arena and disappearing into the dark abyss. Within, something snapped and he saw red. Everyone around him froze in place upon noticing his appearance, which then led to a somewhat terrifying moment when the Myrmidon, he was facing was suddenly sent crashing into the wall, which was separated by the dark abyss. Two Myrmidons went to avenge their comrade, only for it to be in vain as without looking, he grabbed their heads and swung.

One had his head smashed into the ground twice, before being left alone, a puddle of blood forming, while the other was launched into the air, only for her leg to be grabbed. With a grunt, Kellam swung the woman to the ground, an audible snap being heard as her body impacted on the ground. He then swung in the opposite direction, once more snapping her bones. He did this one last time, before dropping the poor woman, who had been rendered unconscious from the second blow. The remaining seven Myrmidons tensed, before calming down.

The Myrmidon who had taken out Lux pulled out a Vulnerary and prepared to drink it, only to step back startled when an arrow struck the bottle, spraying the red liquid everywhere. Looking at the source, the flamboyant Virion wore a calm expression, for once not spouting words dramatically. He notched another arrow and suddenly turned, shooting at the berzerked knight. In response, the knight swung his halberd, slicing the arrow and releasing a wave of killer intent, one that ended up making the Myrmidon instinctively take a step back.

The Myrmidon blinked as they stepped on air. Looking down, they realized they had stepped off the arena. Turning to look at the calm archer, they looked as though to speak, only to be silenced as they fell, tumbling as they did as they disappeared into the abyss. The six Myrmidons looked at eachother unsure of what to do, only to stiffen when another whistle was heard.

The masked swordsman, still in-battle with Chrom made another whistle causing the remaining warriors to sprint at the back of Chrom, each of their swords poised. They would have made it to the two if it wasn't for the timely arrival of Frederick who had been rendering any remaining opponent unable to battle. He stopped in front of the dueling swordsmen and gave the Myrmidon a frightening glare. Hefting his lance upwards with ease, he tugged at his horses' reins, causing the said horse to rise on its hind legs, releasing a bellowing neigh.

Charging forward, the man's horse made quick work of two of the warriors, trampling them under its hooves. One of the remaining four had attempted to strike the horse down, only to fail as the horses barded armor rendered the attack useless. In response, Frederick swung his lance to the side, hitting the Myrmidon on the head, and knocking him out, possibly also giving him a concussion. The three remaining Myrmidon tensed and held their swords in front of them, only to cry out in pain as lightning arced throughout their body.

Several seconds later, the three now shocked, and smoking bodies fell to the ground, revealing the enraged face of one Reflet. As one, all four of the combatants of the Shepherds turned to watch the climax of the duel between Chrom and the masked swordsman.

 **()()()**

Chrom grunted as he blocked the attack of the swordsman in front of him. He then swung his blade in retaliation, his attack holding more power, compared to the blow of the swordsman. While he fought, he couldn't help but be overcome with guilt. If he hadn't yelled out to Vaike, then Lux wouldn't have fallen and possibly died. To make matters worse, it was clear how his defeat had affected the other members of his team.

Kellam was enraged, no doubt by the possible death of his partner Lux. Though he hadn't seen the two in action, Vaike, Stahl, and Virion had marveled at how in-tuned the two were. Stahl had mentioned how Kellam fought as a wall, while Lux struck as the shadow of such a wall. Virion looked melancholic, no doubt having experienced such an event in his previous years. Frederick though didn't seem like it, he had known the man for many years and could tell how disappointed he was, in himself. No doubt, he felt that it was his responsibility to look out for the rest of the Shepherds, even if they were not of the Royal Family.

It was Reflet that seemed the most devastated, however. From what he could glean from his sister, who for some odd reason acted all mysterious about her, especially when it came to Lux, the tactician was apparently infatuated with the thief. While it was unclear why she fell in love with the man, it was clear that what she was genuine with what she felt.

Concentrating back to the fight, he decided to dwell on such thoughts after the battle. Gripping his blade, he held it to the side as he sprinted forward, running as fast as he could. He began to run so quickly, he left a complete after-image of himself, until it seemed as though he was leading a line of three other Chrom's all intent on cutting down the masked swordsman before them.

He couldn't help but begin to dislike the swordsman. It was one thing to ambush an opposing force, but that was usually on the battlefield, not in an arena, a place for both entertainment and sportsmanship. Glaring at the figure before him, he feinted an upwards swing, the swordsman moving to defend the fake blow, before feinting another swing, this one to the left. Predictably, the swordsman quickly made to correct their defense, making him grin. Without delay, he stopped and quickly swung above once more, striking down at the swordsman's' shoulder, drawing a gasp from them figure, who let out a somewhat feminine gasp.

Of course, this was Chrom, who figured the swordsman just happened to have a high-pitched voice. The swordsman attempted to bring their sword upwards into a stance, only for Chrom to poke his blade into the hole of the identical blade, and pull it upwards, out of their grip and into the air. The blade soon clattered behind the two, with Chrom pointing his blade at the now weaponless swordsman.

"Yield," Chrom stated, his glare directed solely at the figure. Said figure gulped before nodding, holding their arms up for extra emphasis.

"I-I yield." They agreed. Almost immediately, the crowd exploded in applause, as the announcer hailed of the East-Khan, Flavia as the Ruling Khan. As the applause grew, many of the Shepherds could only grimace at what had happened for such an event to occur.

 **()()()**

I was awoken almost immediately when I have plunged into a deep pool of water...or a river in this case. I watched my surroundings as I was idly swept down the river, and towards this light that drew closer and closer. Once I had made it to the end, I realized two things;

One, I was still alive.

Two, despite being kicked in the face, it didn't hurt at all.

There was also another thing to note, I was still being swept down the river, the light, having led to a room where all the other Shepherds were at currently. I watched as they turned to stare at my floating body.

"..." They stared as one, bewildered as I floated near a dark tunnel.

"..." I remained silent as my curiosity for the tunnel grew larger. Unfortunately, I would be unable to learn of where it led as I found myself being pulled out of the water by Kellam who looked both bewildered and relieved. Placing my soaking body on stone, the first thing I did was strip off my cloak and went into the slow process of removing the water from my clothing.

"Lux! You're alive!" I heard Reflet cry aloud before feeling her hug me from behind. I idly continued wringing my cloak.

"Indeed I am...Ah, could you do me a favor?" I asked as I suddenly got the feeling I was being stared at. I glanced back and past Reflet's tearful smile was the rest of the Shepherds, giving me this interested stare. Beside them, I noticed Ahoge Anna biting on her thumbnail as she stared at us with an unknown expression.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"Could you step away for a moment? My clothes are wet and they're getting uncomfortable to wear." I muttered as she stared at me questioning. She then froze as her blush slowly returned to full as she quickly unlatched herself and backed up several paces.

"R-Right." She stuttered, as she pulled up her hood to hide her embarrassment.

"Boo." Lissa suddenly booed getting a stare from me.

"What?" She asked as she crossed her arms, looking away so to stare at Reflet who tried to hide away.

"..." I didn't say anything, except go back to wringing my cloak. By the time I had started on my shirt, I heard a thud. Turning, I found both Reflet and Ahoge Anna fainted.

"..."

 **()()()**

While Flavia and the rest of the Shepherds celebrated the newly founded alliance, I was off buying food. I'm only doing this because, upon looking at our supplies, did I find that it was nearly empty, mostly due to Stahl not knowing when to stop eating and Vaike being...Vaike. Anyways, I was at the market now, looking for ingredients that wouldn't perish immediately, nor would taste bad if eaten raw.

Holding up two apples, I scrutinized them with an intense glare, comparing size, density, and color. The shopkeeper had complained for a bit, before turning a complete one-eighty when I gave him a silver coin. Obviously, this was a show of my sudden wealth, and it may seem as though I was arrogant enough to just casually do it, but the truth was that the man was going on about the old days or something, and I wasn't really in the mood to listen.

In the end, I ended up buying both apples, alongside with some other ingredients. Holding up a crate of food, I quickly made my way back to the building where the celebrations were being held. As I did, I heard the sound of someone sneaking by, as from the corner of my vision, a figure peered around a corner. Feigning ignorance, I continued my way across the road, silently activating [Inventory]. Pulling out an [Iron Throwing Knife]. Once the figure began to move again, I reacted instantly. Dropping the crate, I turned and threw the knife, watching as it soared through the air and impacted on the corner of the building where the figure was moving towards.

The figure flinched before turning and bolting off. Grunting, I picked up the crate again and continued on my way. It took me another ten or so minutes left to reach the building. The moment I entered, I was greeted with a cacophony of noise, made of both cheering and fighting. Blinking, I sort of kicked the door closed as I made my way to a table filled with food of all kinds. Next to said table were three pits, a roaring fire inside, with several crisscrossing metal rods separating the fire from the rest of the building.

Resting on the rods already, were several slabs of meat, boar if the half-butchered hog meant anything. Resting nearby was Vaike who was drooling from the smell alone. I don't think he was in charge of the meat, seeing as he looked more concerned at eating it then actually preparing it. Shaking my head, I made my way to the nearest pit and placed the crate down. Lying on the ground, were multiple spare rods, though these ones were smaller and slightly thinner.

Picking up one of the rods, I began to tend to the meat, waving the muscular man away. He looked at me disappointed but relented when I pulled out a whole [Grilled Chicken]. Watching the man walk away, face literally stuffed with chicken, I slowly tended to the meat, flipping them over as it sizzled, its juices dripping down into the fire below.

As the meat cooked, I was soon joined by Stahl and Kellam. The three of us remained silent, enjoying the others company as we tended to the food.

 **()()()**

As I prepared myself for the night, I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. Without delay, I took the sole chair in the room, one that came with every room rented, and placed it beneath the doorknob. Only then, did I feel a bit safer. Getting into the bed, I felt Mari curl up atop my stomach as I slowly drifted off.

 **()()() [Third POV]**

Standing outside Lux' room, a shadow waited until the sound of breathing became faint. The shadow then held onto the doorknob leading into the room and twisted, only to find it barred. The shadow grunted as they tried to pry it open, only to be unsuccessful. They started to apply more force to the door, only for it to begin to creak, cracking under the pressure.

Awaking from his sleep, Lux glanced at the door, cautious. He slowly picked up Mari and placed her on his pillow and got to his feet. He placed his armor onto the bed and quickly got dressed. Once his cloak was donned, he crept over to the lone window in the room, his movement being muffled from the padding in his boots. He slowly opened the window and turned to the still sleeping Mari. Creeping over to the sleeping pup, he slowly picked her up and placed her atop his head, pulling up his hood so she would be more secure.

Creeping back towards the window once more, he crept over the windowsill and onto the entrance roof. Closing the window as quietly as he did opening it, he then moved to the edge of the roof. Gripping it, he pulled himself over until he was hanging over the entrance. Releasing his grip, he landed quietly onto the ground and began making his way away from the inn. As he did, he could hear the sound of the chair finally succumbing to the pressure.

His pace hastened when a cry of unknown intention was heard and loud movement could be heard. Walking to a nearby inn, he promptly paid for a night, which was fifty copper and went to his newly acquired room and slept.

 **()()()**

Once morning had struck, I left the inn and returned to the inn I had originally slept in. Climbing onto the roof of the entrance, I pulled up the window panel and slipped back inside. Closing the panel, I turned to examine whatever mess the one who had barged into my room made. To my surprise, I found only the chair to be out of place, having being splintered into several pieces, all scattered near the door.

Opening said door, I heard yelling on the floor below, so after making sure, Mari was properly secured atop my head, I made my way down the stairs. Once I was in the lobby, I looked around, finding everyone vocally causing chaos. One of them must have noticed me because soon I was subjected to stares from everyone.

"Where were you?!" Frederick almost yelled, his face barely an inch away from mine. I took a step back.

"Sleeping in my assigned room," I answered, only for him to inch closer once more.

"Lies! Lissa could find no trace of you when she entered your room." He said, getting a raised eyebrow from myself.

"And why was she in my room exactly? Was that why the chair in the room was broken?" I asked, making the person in question fidget in place. Frederick dropped his glare to stare at the princess, myself doing the same, only to get a fidget and her staring away.

"I'm glad to see you safe, Lux. Though, might I ask where'd you've departed to, before returning to your room?" Chrom clapped a hand on my shoulder, gaining my attention. It's been awhile since I've last seen that easy-going smile.

"Hm? What, ever do you mean captain? Like all the others, I had been in my room, preparing for a night's rest." I replied easily. His smile grew, his relaxed expression never changing.

"I see, I see. I would accept that answer, if only for one problem. You were the only one heading off to sleep. Do you not remember, we've all been still on the lower floor, celebrating our newfound alliance." He spoke, his smile breaking into a grin. I sighed but nodded smiling as I did.

"It seem's I've been outwitted. Very well, I had gone to another inn to take my rest, having felt some sense of foreboding, though that may have been due to Lissa and her prankster nature." I explained to him, getting a nod from him. What I said was true, I and several others having fallen prey to her pranks, though mine were more mild, compared to Stahl, and Vaike's.

"Her dreadful pranks are something to reckon." He agreed, getting an indignant cry from Lissa. He unclasped his hand and held it to his side as he glanced at me questioning.

"By the way, if you hadn't escaped from your room, how might have you've dealt with Lissa?" He asked nonchalantly. I blinked before whipping out three [Iron Throwing Knife] between my fingers.

"With how close the door was to my bed, I'd have struck them down with these knives," I replied easily, drawing a gasp from the princess in question, Frederick beside her, his face scrunched up with a complicated expression.

"I'm surprised you've kept such weapons on you. The inn doesn't allow the use or handling of weapons." Chrom said, glancing at a weapon rack, where everyone's weapons laid. I nodded.

"That may be true, however, you've possibly had forgotten, my weapon having been destroyed during the arena fight," I said, getting a look of guilt from the man.

"Ah yes, I apologize for that. My decision to involve you in our battle was more of a rushed plan, and something I hadn't actually gone through with Reflet." He said, drawing a glare from our tactician while I smiled, scratching a cheek.

"It's quite alright, though I'd be alot better if you'd inform me of such decisions ahead of time." I forgave him, getting a chuckle from the man.

"Back to the previous topic, while the inn prohibits the use of weapons, it doesn't mean I cannot have them on me," I replied easily. He hummed before nodding.

"Then, might I ask how many weapons do you have at the moment?" He asked. I replied by pulling out a dozen knives.

"Many." Was all I said. He glanced at the knives, before gesturing to the floor.

"Humor me then. Could you remove all your weapons and drop them onto the ground before me?" He asked. I nodded. I could have easily dropped only two dozen knives and a sword or two, but I didn't really want to suffer from any future consequences I may or may not create by doing so. Without a word, I pulled knives and swords from my cloak, sleeves, and pants, each time subtly opening my [Inventory]. Once I had pulled out thirty [Iron Sword], and one-hundred [Iron Throwing Knife], I stopped.

Everyone stared at me speechless, not knowing what to say. Chrom soon started, clearing his throat.

"Lux, would you be willing to relinquish ownership of these swords?" He asked, picking up one of the broadswords. I blinked and frowned.

"I paid good money to buy these though. No, I don't think I will." I denied, drawing a frown from the prince.

"It will benefit our army." He spoke. I shook my head.

"You say that, but do you not mean yourself? I've seen you go through iron swords when training like water flowing down a river." I countered.

"I'll pay you to give up these weapons." He tried to bribe me. I sighed but still shook my head.

"You never pay me. Why should I give you my weapons, when the money you give me would originally just be my salary." I said easily.

"I'll pay double on your next pay." He tried once more.

"Once more, you've never paid me."

"I'll pay triple."

"You've never paid me."

"I'll pay quadruple."

"How much money are you willing to spend just to gain ownership of these weapons?" I asked as he gripped his head, frustrated.

"I'll pay quintuple!"

"You're not even listening to me are you?"

"How much money do you want?!" He howled. By this time, the majority of the Shepherds had seated themselves and had begun eating breakfast.

"...You done?" I asked calmly as the prince's face grew crimson from the rage alone. It had gotten to the point where visible steam was emitting from his head.

"I'll give you the hand of my sister Emm-" He was about to offer me when he was interrupted by the slamming of the inn door. There standing was a heavily exhausted man, dressed in light clothing, a satchel draped over his shoulder.

"Milord! I bear grave news from Ylisse!" He yelled, gaining everyone's attention. Chrom calmed down and faced the messenger. Meanwhile, I slowly gathered up my weapons, hiding them away, repeating the actions I had made, but in reverse.

"What is it?" Chrom asked, the messenger giving a grateful smile when he was offered a mug of water. After gulping down the content, he spoke.

"The heiress of Themis has been kidnapped by an infamous captain of Plegia's Grimleal known as Aversa." He reported. Chrom and most of the Shepherds present had a grimace, mine and Refelt's being of confusion.

"Plegia?" I voiced aloud. As one, everyone with the exception of Kellam and Reflet gave me shocked stares. I honestly had no idea of what Plegia was exactly. Kellam sympathetically patted my back.

"It's alright, I've no idea either." He spoke. For some reason, he was seen by everyone as they gave him incredulous stares.

"Where did you come from?" Sully asked still shocked. In response, Kellam's eye twitched.

"I was always here." He responded.

"Plegia is a desert located west of our kingdom and south of Regna Ferox. There is no true leader of the lands there, instead, the citizens are split into multiple tribes of varying sizes, each occupying and ruling a part of the land. If I remember correctly, Plegia has around two hundred tribes, each around a hundred strong." Stahl informed us. I nodded appreciatively.

"Indeed, however after the recent war we had with the other, it seems several of the largest tribes have merged together, their leader, a chieftain known as 'Gangrel The Mad'." Chrom continued as he picked up his Falchion and strapped it to his waist. Without a word, everyone began to mobilize, each hurrying to finish preparations. After I pulled out one of my [Iron Sword] and strapped it to my waist, I tapped Chrom on the back.

"Where will we be heading?" I asked. He nodded.

"We'll be returning back to Ylisstol before regrouping with Emmeryn." He said as I nodded.

"I see, I see...Who's Emmeryn?" I asked, getting another incredulous stare from everyone. Frederick huffed before puffing his chest proudly.

"Lady Emmeryn is the Exalt, and the Queen of Ylisse." He proclaimed with a somewhat zealous tone as I simply hummed in thought.

"...So she's that green-headed lady with the same birthmark like Chrom, except on her forehead?" I asked nonchalantly. Frederick tripped and slid on his face a second before leaping to his feet with a murderous expression.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT LADY EMMERYN?! I SHOULD-" Whatever he was going to say was stopped by Vaike slapping a hand onto his mouth, turning the man's yelling into muffles. I soon tuned out said noise as I glanced at an equally confused Reflet.

"Are you just as confused as I am?" I asked, getting a nod from her. With a nod, I clasped her right shoulder and used a single arm to hold her close, getting a squeak from the woman, I then held my hand outwards.

"Then don't worry. One day, we will catch up to them and not feel like uncivilized primates." I said determinedly. Reflet meanwhile was frantically trying to calm her rapidly beating heart as her face became a scarlet red. Behind her, Lissa was giggling mischievously, hiding it behind a hand.

"That's a wall." Miriel shamelessly ruined the moment. Without pausing, I turned an abrupt ninety-degrees and held my hand outwards.

"That's a door." She corrected once more. I pumped my fist into the air.

"It's the thought that matters! Isn't that right Reflet?" I asked, turning to face her, only to be met with an extremely crimson Reflet, her bangs covering her eyes. She squeaked and timidly raised a fist as well. I accepted the gesture and made another yell, this one joined by Kellam who also raised his fist. We stared at him briefly, before pumping our fist with renewed vigor, though only two of us were actually pumping our fists. Reflet laid in my arm, having finally collapsed from how close she was to him.

* * *

 **Done. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **There have been many changes to this chapter.**

 **This message will remain short this time.**

 **The reason for the late update was that my boss had upon finding out I was free for the summer, he now has me working every day until closing hours which isn't until late into the evening. By then, I am dead exhausted from the events that lead up to that point. I've found myself capable of only writing this chapter due to drinking multiple energy drinks.**

 **Whatever the case, some of the changes I made are;**

 **-Ahoge Anna has been introduced.**

 **-The currency comes as the following; Platinum, Gold, Silver, & Copper.**  
 **[Platinum] Value of 1,000,000,000 Copper.**  
 **[Gold] Value of 1,000,000 Copper**  
 **[Silver] Value of 1,000 Copper.**  
 **[Copper] Value of 1 Copper.**

 **-Arena Battle has been enhanced.**

 **-Shen has been damaged again with greater effect.**

 **-Shen & Reflet has not attained A-Support.**

 **-Aversa has been introduced early.**

 **-Plegia is divided into 210 different tribes, several being merged and led by Gangrel.**

 **One final poll has been made. Afterwards, the next poll will be about pairings.**


	9. Back To Ylisse

**Hello there.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no claim, nor ownership over Fire Emblem.**

 **Note: Runes are not shown on some phones, so a computer/laptop may be required to see them.**

* * *

It had been morning when we began our trek back to Ylisstol. It had been rather kind, and generous of the ruling Khan, Flavia to offer several of her horses to accelerate our progress. Well, everyone except Sumia, who had taken the time to fly about with her new pegasus whenever she had the chance.

Though the pace we traveled had been quick, it would still take us around a week to reach the kingdom. Thankfully, it would be only a third of the time it had taken for us to travel to Regna Ferox, so that was something good to think about.

As we made our way through the snow, I had my horse keep pace with Kellam's. When I had imagined riding a horse, I didn't figure it would be this uncomfortable. I could tell my backside would be aching later tonight.

"Say, Kellam?" I asked the knight next to me. Kellam, in turn, turned his head, giving me half of his attention.

"Hm? What is it Lux?" He responded.

"This Exalt, Emmeryn I believe her name is. Have you any idea of what she is like?" I asked him, unknowing of the few listening ears nearby.

"Hm… To be honest, I am unsure myself. I never had the chance to properly speak with her, which even then is rare. I've learned from other sources that she is a fair and just ruler, taking time out of her schedule to meet and converse with the citizens of Ylisstol." He responded after thinking for a few minutes.

"But it cannot be confirmed." I stated. He nodded, wordlessly shifting his horse to the right, allowing an uprooted root to pass by. He then shifted his horse so it was walking next to mine once more.

"From what I've seen from a distance, I am inclined to believe what the others say, however, the same can be said about the two Khans of Regna Ferox. In which the two are similar in no common grounds." He said. The eavesdroppers slowly grew in numbers.

"I've also learned that she would lower taxes in villages that suffered from famine and drought, but I believe that to be a lie." He grunted at this. I raised an eyebrow in response. Nearby, Chrom and Lissa gripped their reins, annoyed with Kellam's response.

"Oh? And why is this?" I wondered to him, getting a snort.

"When my village had been struggling through a drought, our village tax was not only not lowered even slightly, but instead was doubled. We lost about a fourth of our food supplies in order to make up the unpaid taxes." He growled, lost in his memory.

"... I've never experienced such a thing, so I am incapable of relating with you. However, I can, in fact, offer a hand in consolation." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, smiling as he nodded in thanks. I nodded back as I patted his shoulder a few times.

"Let us drop this part of the conversation." I said as I sloppily shifted my horse to the left, a large stone passing by. Returning to Kellam's side, I coughed.

"What do you think of the nobility?" I asked. The eavesdroppers, particularly the royals and their retainer perked their ears up.

"The nobility? I think the majority of them are worthless piles of meat." Kellam stated, drawing shocked stares from everyone at his blatant response, though the two of us were unknown to them.

"Oh? Why's that?" I had to wonder. Was the food supplies lost related to the nobles?

"Most of them simply sit in their large and unnecessarily luxurious mansions, feasting on fattened meat and sugary treats, ignorant of the commoners who farmed for the ingredients to make the treats and hunted for the meat." He gripped his reins, a grimace appearing.

"To make things worse, they are entitled to so many things, we commoners have no access towards, be it medicine or education. By Naga, you'd be lucky to get to learn to read. For the nobility, they get to learn the writings for a decade for free, while we commoners have to pay outrageous prices for a single hour."

"The nobility are a group of cowards and swine, unfit to rule under the Exalt, yet they remain. Why? All they do is bicker amongst eachother over mundane and useless matters and even look down at us commoners for thinking differently. As if to show off their prestige and power, the nobility are even divided from the commoners, their mansions residing near the caste itself, walled off to the rest of us."

"... You must really detest the nobility..." I trailed off, unsure of what else to say. By now, the number of eavesdroppers comprised the entirety of the Shepherds. At first, the royal siblings and Frederick had been shocked and somewhat angered by Kellam's views on the nobility, only for it to become surprised when many of the non-noble Shepherds nodded in agreement.

"Well… If it makes you feel better, I'm a commoner and I cannot read as well." I finally responded, making Kellam's eyes widen in response.

"Truly? I had thought you to be nobility, even one who's reputation had been sullied and thus forced to become a thief. With a name like Lux, I am surprised that you are, in fact, a commoner." He said, drawing an eyebrow from me.

"Lux is not my true name, rather, it was one I had come up with on the spot." I said as Kellam's eyes opened fully in surprise. Surrounding us, the rest of the Shepherds looked at us shocked at the discovery.

"Oh, and could I perhaps inquire why exactly?" He asked, getting a nod.

"I had been theoretically held at swordpoint by Frederick who had almost stomped on my toes with his horse. Nearby, Chrom and Lissa had been surrounding Reflet's unconscious state like some sort of predators." I responded as behind us, Reflet gave the royal siblings a dirty look. The two siblings in response looked away.

"Since I was being threatened by Frederick, who had been dangerously close to crushing my feet at that point, I had to feign a lie towards my identity. To this day, I shudder at what Frederick may have done to me if I had done otherwise." I shivered at the memory.

"Then… would you perhaps tell me your true name then?" Kellam inquired. I closed my eyes.

"Perhaps one day." I stated, getting a nod from the knight.

"I'll hold you to that." He stated, his eyes squinted once more.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Is it a bit hot, or is it just me?" I wondered aloud. Wordlessly, Kellam nodded. Around us, the others had looked forward, acting as though they hadn't been eavesdropping on us. They distanced themselves from eachother as they did this.

 **()()()**

It took us three days before we reached the border of the two kingdoms and I could already see the great wall that leads out to the Halidom of Ylisstol. As we neared the gates, I heard shouting and watched as the great gate slowly opened, the groaning of wood being heard.

I hadn't noticed it before, but I could see the difference between Ylisse and Regna Ferox. There were a couple clumps of snow, but the border of the to kingdoms was rather visible, the fact that there was snow not melting on the grass field astounded me to a degree.

Nearby, I could hear the arguing of the two Anna's. Speaking of which, I had taken the time to get to know the two Anna's and I learned of the differences between the two.

The first Anna was the older of the two and was not, in fact, her sister, but instead, one of her cousins. I didn't really listen to her explanation, though I did hear something about her mother dying if she birthed a dozen kids.

Anyways, the first Anna was the one who did not possess the long strand of hair atop her head otherwise known as the Ahoge. Besides the strand of hair difference, she was the only Anna I had seen who wore their hair in a different hairstyle. Her's were a pair of braids, one trailing down her back, the other down the left side of her face.

She was a Valkyrie, an elite Pegasus Knight exclusive to Regna Ferox. The inn we had rented a couple days ago was, in fact, owned by her family. Anyways, as a Valkyrie, she excelled in the use of spears and javelins, but also in thunder and wind tomes.

The armor she wore was similar to the Pegasus Knights in Ylisse, except hers were exclusively the color of cobalt, with a secondary of gray. The armor she wore was made of six different pieces;

The first piece was a long-sleeved gray turtleneck that mitigated the harsh winds. The second piece was her breastplate which covered only her breasts, and the majority of her spine. The third piece was the vambraces which covered her entire arms. The fourth piece was a set of leggings which were reinforced with iron on the thighs and shins.

The fifth piece was a buckler that resembled a miniature tower shield. On the exterior was the insignia of Regna Ferox, while on the interior was a few slits where up to three throwing knives could be stored. The final piece was the helmet itself.

The helmet somewhat resembled what the Pegasus Knights of Ylisse wore, however, a Valkyrie's helmet had an attachable visor. The visor itself was composed of seven narrow slits allowing partial-vision and had wing-like ends.

The second Anna or Ahoge Anna was one of the Sentinels, a soldier exclusively found in Ylisse. Unlike a soldier, Sentinels were given a more difficult training, making them elite soldiers. The only downside to being a Sentinel apparently was that they were usually assigned to guard duty.

The only reason why Ahoge Anna wasn't doing the same was that she had priorities with her family which had connections to almost every single business be it small or large.

Directing my horse, I had her stride next to the arguing Anna's, curious about what exactly they were arguing about. Unfortunately, I would never know as upon my appearance, Anna clamped her mouth. Ahoge Anna had been facing her cousin, so she hadn't noticed my appearance. When she noticed Anna staring over her shoulder, she looked around, searching whatever it was she was looking at.

The moment she registered my face and the close proximity, I could only watch as a blush surfaced, growing rapidly as a slight amount of steam appeared.

"Troubled?" I asked, only for her to wordlessly shake her head fiercely, eyes shut. Since the two's vision was unable to see my hands, I smiled as I discreetly pulled out my teapot and poured myself a cup of tea.

When Ahoge Anna finally opened her eyes, she was treated to me sipping some tea. Her expression changed to that of confusion while her cousin adopted a strange expression. I watched as Anna grabbed her cousin's shoulder and pulled her in close, a hush discussion being heard. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I did glimpse Ahoge Anna's face turn a deeper shade of red, borderline crimson.

"Is something wrong?" I asked eyebrow raised as I took another sip. Kellam rode up next to us, Reflet in tow.

"Ah, Lux. Could I perhaps have a cup as well?" He asked. I wordlessly reached behind my back and pulled out a cup. Dropping it gently onto his waiting hand, I pulled out my teapot before pouring him a cup. Meanwhile, Reflet had ended up directing her horse until it was directly behind me.

The two Anna's seemed to have finished their discussion because, Ahoge Anna looked at me, blush still visible as she opened her mouth to speak. However, whatever she wanted to say was interrupted as Reflet rode up between the two of us.

"Is something the matter Reflet?" I asked as said tactician looked at me, smiling.

"Nothing much. Wanted to ride next to you." She stated, her tone a bit strange… Actually, I haven't ever heard her speak without a stutter until now when I think about it. It was an odd experience for me.

I was going to say something, but my attention was directed away by Kellam who wanted another cup. As I moved to pour him some more tea, Reflet stared at Ahoge Anna with a dark look, sticking her tongue out, declaring her intention.

Anna stifled a chuckle as her cousin gave the tactician an equally dark stare, blush non-existent. When I finally looked back, I could only fathom as I watched Ahoge Anna and Reflet have some sort of staredown, with Anna giggling in the background… Did something happen?

 **()()()**

It had become night and Kellam and I had been assigned the task of tending to the horses. While the two of us did so, the rest of the Shepherds began the task of setting up camp. When we had finished tending to the horses, we proceeded to set up our tents, mine being near the edge of the camp, Kellam's near the center.

Though it wasn't often done, the Shepherds occasionally had a member assigned to the kitchen… Usually, it was me who was in charge of dinner, though I wasn't sure why they always chose me to do it. Due to my task of tending to the horses, someone else had to be assigned to kitchen duty, Sully getting the task.

I had heard rumors of the woman's cooking, none of them positive. When I inquired why they clambered up, refusing to speak a word or feigned ignorance. As such, today would be the day I witness and taste the cooking of Sully. I peeked into the cauldron, where her cooking laid and blinked.

There bubbling ominously, a blackish purple tar rumbled every-so-often. I stepped back.

"It's bubbling rather ominously." Virion observed as the tar popped, a revolting yet complicated smell arose.

"I can see full bones sticking out of this… thing..." Stahl spoke, eyes twitching. From what I could see, a full fish skeleton was rising and sinking in the tar.

"Something seems to be moving in there." I muttered as Vaike quickly turned away.

"The Teach is going to skip tonight." He said as he covered his mouth. I watched on as a single tentacle rose from the cauldron. It wiggled in place before striking forward. I was unable to react in time when it wrapped around my leg and lifted me off the ground.

It took the efforts of both Kellam and Vaike before I was saved...

 **()()()**

I stared at my dinner, a sense of foreboding overcoming me. I had been given a wooden bowl before Sully scooped up a ladle of whatever foul concoction she had created. My eye twitched when a disgusting squishing noise was heard as it dropped onto my bowl.

Grabbing a spoon, I prodded my 'dinner', grimacing at how similar it was to jelly. Scooping up a spoonful, I blanched at the smell. Nearby, Chrom happily dug into his meal. Watching him readily eat his meal gave me a sense of resolve. If Chrom was eating it fine, then that means it couldn't be that bad.

I tasted the jelly and stopped. Chewing a bit, I swallowed as I licked my lips. Huh, it really wasn't that bad. With renewed vigor, I began to dig into my meal.

You know…

This really…

Isn't that…

Ba-

 **THUMP!**

 **()()() [Third Pov]**

Everyone stopped staring at their meals when they heard a thump. Turning towards the source, they found their resident thief, Lux staring listlessly towards the night sky, his hand, limp, the spoon partially out of grip. The thief seemingly uttered a few words before closing his mouth. He then slouched in place.

It seemed as though the man had just died in his seat. They could only watch as the man slowly leaned back, muscles inactive as he fell out of his seat, landing onto his back, an echoing thump being heard. As he fell, the remains of Sully's dinner flew through the air, his spoon slowly flipping in the air, its afterimage being seen.

Only when the man twisted his head to the side, in clear view of everyone did they react. Why they did so? His eyes were rolled up and his mouth was gaping open, Sully's meal pouring out of the said mouth, as though it was blood. Everyone gulped as they wondered if he was dead or not.

Stahl meanwhile, seemed to make up his mind. Without pause, he lifted his spoon and dug into his meal seriously. Hearing his chewing, everyone turned to watch the man devour his meal relentlessly. Once he had finished the said meal, he slowly set his spoon down and sighed. He grinned happily.

"What a fine final meal that was." He spoke content.

"...Final?" Miriel asked cautiously. He grinned and nodded, as a trail of the dinner trickled down his lower jaw. His eyes closed as he gave the others a calm and happy smile as he slowly leaned back. They reacted when he collapsed, as though he died accomplishing something. Lissa made to rush over to him, only to freeze when another thump was heard. She turned with the others, only to witness the fall of Vaike.

The said man was shivering in place. When he stopped shivering, he looked up to the others and gave them a thumbs up before slouching forward. His eyes dulled as he leaned to the side, his body unceremonially dropping to the ground, unresponsive. Every remaining Shepherd, sans Chrom and Sully, decided…

The stew that Sully had concocted seemed to realize their intention as it began to rumble. Before their eyes, a massive partially-transparent tentacle slowly formed in front of them, bones and other questionable items found inside it. When it fully formed, it slowly lost its transparency as the tip of the tentacle split into four parts, a gaping hole visible.

The tentacle then closed its opening as it bubbled in place. It then opened once more to spit a glob of itself. Kellam quickly made an appearance as he literally shimmered into view, his shield raised as the bob impacted against it. The knight was forced to release his shield in the process however as the impact sent it into another direction.

There was a brief rush of wind as Virion sprinted by. Gripping his bow, he drew a trio of arrows and leaped into the air, arrows nocked as he aimed. The tentacle twisted itself as it made to attack the archer. It struck just as the arrows pierced it. The tentacle shivered in apparent pain as Virion landed onto his feet, only escaping with his clothing smeared with the stew.

Virion nodded to Miriel who nodded back. He bent forward as he sprinted, Miriel following closely behind, tome opened and ready to cast a spell. Virion leaped forward and nocked two arrows, firing as soon as he could. Unfortunately, his luck ran out as when the tentacle was struck, a second tentacle was formed. The second tentacle then struck, forcing itself down his throat and into his stomach.

His fall was not in vain however as Miriel finished her preparations.

"Elfire!" She cried as a massive fireball ignited from her outstretched palm. The second tentacle spilled from the unconscious Virion's mouth as it wrapped around the archers' body, flinging him towards the others. Kellam caught Virion and gently dropped him to the side, before resuming his defensive stance, lance raised.

The second tentacle raced towards the fireball and before it reached contacted, split into two, and traveled around the fireball before reforming into a single tentacle. Miriel was too surprised at the sudden event that she was unable to react when the tentacle splattered against her face. The mage collapsed onto the ground, unresponsive with her eyes rolled up, and tongue out of her gaping mouth.

Unwilling to witness any more defeats, Frederick let out a wordless shout as he rushed forward, lance ready. Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of the others. The pair of tentacles predictably reacted, with the second tentacle rising into the air. It bubbled rapidly before spitting multiple globs at them.

They never stopped their charge when they heard Lissa's cry. They never stopped when they watched Kellam's body being encased with the foul liquid. They began to falter when they watched one of the Anna's, a strand of hair resting atop her head stiffen in the taste as she collapsed.

They slowly stopped to a halt as the other Anna twisted and dropped onto a slump, her entire front covered with the stewy filth. Reflet had visible tears trailing down her eyes, while Frederick had an emotionless expression. The two were unwilling to look back, lest they wished to view the massacre of their comrades.

Reflet growled at the pair of tentacles with hatred as she readied her tome. Without a word, Frederick tensed, lance raised. The second tentacle suddenly arched itself, striking down towards the knight.

Without any reaction, Reflet aimed her palm at the approaching tentacle and shot. A pair of wind arcs shot forward, slicing the tentacle into three. She almost instantly switched, this time firing a small fireball. The fireball struck the base of the tentacle, causing a slightly audible screech which rang in the air. The struck tentacle shuddered before splattering on the ground.

The first tentacle must have been shocked at the second's sudden death as it was unable to react as Frederick stabbed forward, somehow hurting it. It wavered, as another fireball struck its opening. The two remaining Shepherds watched in silence as a fire started from the opening and trailed down to the base, where Frederick aimed his lance at. Without a word being said, he threw, watching as the lance pierced the tentacle.

The tentacle managed one wail before it exploded into a fiery mess. Watching its death, the two remaining Shepherds bowed their heads, silently weeping for the fallen. Though one would usually celebrate a victory, they were unable to. They had been forced to watch as many of their comrades had fallen in order to win the battle, some having sacrificed themselves to scout out the enemy, granting them vital information.

,,,

...

While the two were mourning, Chrom finally finished his meal, a satisfied burp being heard.

"Can I have seconds?" He asked cheerfully. Nearby, Sully grinned as she pulled out a second cauldron, making the two freeze. When it began to bubble, the two did what was best.

They ran.

 **()()() [End Third Pov]**

I watched the scenery as the snow gradually faded away, being replaced by green pastures. In the distance, I could see a cluster of people surrounding a carriage, though this was simply what I saw in the distance, and could be something else entirely. I didn't say a word, however, as Chrom hadn't said a word, so that meant he'd probably known what it was. As such, I simply looked on quietly as we rode forward. Our horses simply walked the rest of the way, seeing as they had been running constantly throughout most of the day, thus it wasn't surprising that they were exhausted.

What I did find surprising was how I could easily ride a horse. During the first few days, I had been kept busy by the others, small tasks, but they were numerous. As such, I had no time to think about this, but now that I had nothing to do and we were nearing our destination, I had to wonder. I hadn't joined any horseback clubs back in high school, nor had I actually interacted with an equine of any sort in my life, so how I was able to easily handle a horse, I wasn't sure.

As we neared the cluster, I noticed how elegant and extremely expensive the carriage appeared. One of the people in the cluster, a Ylissean guard, noticed our approach and nodded to another guard. The second guard disappeared into the crowd, and once we were a few meters away, the carriage door opened. Stepping out of the carriage was a woman who exuded an aura of authority.

The woman had short light blue hair, which had fashioned into a bun of sorts, with a braid next to it. Her eyes were somewhat covered with a helmet that left the hair area and the face uncovered, the front protecting the forehead, and had a large straight horn jutted forward. The woman stepped to the side as another woman exited the carriage, her appearance seeming regal. For some odd reason, I found myself unable to describe her appearance...Perhaps it was that regal aura she was exuding, though it could be something else entirely.

As we approached, I noticed the rather tense atmosphere that had suddenly become about. Glancing around, I noticed how the guards seemed to be fidgeting in place, impatient. Looking around, I realized that most of the guard were female, each riding, or standing beside a pegasus. Ah, so they were all Pegasus Knight's, like Sumia. Seeing as nothing was going to occur anytime soon, I cleared my throat.

"So, Kellam. Which one of these women do you think is the Exalt?" I asked casually, ignoring the sudden looks of disbelief from everyone (except Reflet and Kellam). The knight hummed as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, ignoring the surprised glances from everyone as they noticed his presence.

"Who knows. I've never met her in my life." He responded, just as casual. I grunted as I peered at the gathered guards. I pointed to one of the Pegasus Knights, who had long red hair.

"Do you reckon the Exalt would be that woman? It's possible the Exalt could be her." I said as Kellam shook his head in disagreement.

"Impossible. I heard the Exalt was a Sage, not a Pegasus Knight. I've also heard rumors of how the Exalt is scared of heights, so that makes your suggestion even more improbable." Kellam denied. In-front of us, Chrom had facepalmed in embarrassment, while the true Exalt simply giggled in her hand amused.

"Alright, How about her then? She's exuding a rather large amount of authority and frankly, I keep getting stray thoughts of bowing to here." I spoke, pointing at the woman standing next to the Exalt. Said woman looked both astonished and slightly proud.

"Not likely. She is Phila, captain of the Pegasus Knights and the Exalt's personal bodyguard." Kellam once more denied, waving his hand dismissively. I stroked my chin in thought.

"Then who'd you suppose the Exalt could be?" I asked as I pulled a pot of tea out, pouring myself a cup. Offering it to Kellam, I poured myself one as well.

"Who knows ~Sip~." Kellam wondered calmly. The two of our horses had already sat down by now as we had our conversation. With our feigned ignorance, it was rather humorous to watch as Chrom became more and more embarrassed.

"I suddenly came with an epiphany!" I exclaimed, jolting some of the nearby guards with the sudden yell. Looking at me alarmed, Kellam gave me his full attention.

"What if this entire time, the Exalt had been amongst us this entire time!" I cried as his eyes opened, widening as he did.

"Impossible! You Cannot Mean!?" He cried shocked, as everyone gave us extremely amused stares, Chrom hiding his face in his hands.

"It Must Be! There's No Other Explanation!" I confirmed, still yelling. By now several of the townsfolk had left the city and were watching us, also amused.

"I see... Then We Must Confirm This Immediately." Kellam spoke, his voice aloud as he wore a solemn expression. I nodded back, just as solemn. Seeing our expressions, everyone's faces became somewhat confused, but also anxious at what our conclusion was. Turning towards Chrom, as one, I spoke.

"Chrom! Is It Po-" I never finished as I was slugged off my horse, and into the air. As I twisted into the air, I mentally nodded to myself. It was totally worth it. I was out before I even hit the ground.

 **()()() [Third Pov]**

"-ssible That You're The Ex-" Kellam tried to finish, only to be uppercut by the now irate and thoroughly embarrassed prince. The armored knight flew high into the air, the force making him do a backflip before landing on his head, and audible thump being heard as the man collapsed. The two victims had steam rising from their faces, as Chrom stood above them, eyes closed, his right eyebrow twitching as steam rose from a clenched fist.

Any trace of humor skyrocketed as guards, Shepherds and townsfolk chuckled humorously at the prince and unconscious men.

 **()()() [Third Pov End]**

When I awoke, I was in the Shepherds Barracks, on a bed next to Kellam who was still unconscious. Sitting up, I idly rubbed my cheek, where I had been slugged, noting how it had been healed already. Nodding to myself, I moved to get up from the bed, only to stop when I heard a whine. Looking down, I watched as Mari looked up dazed, only to go back to sleep the moment I stopped. I tried to get up, only for Mari to growl, so I stopped again.

I tried to leave multiple times, each time, I got more growls until finally, Mari seemed to finally give up as she rose to her paws. she stretched before jumping off my lap. Getting to my feet, I leaned down and began to scratch her ears, getting a bark from her. Raising my arms up to stretch, I heard someone opening the door to my room.

"Milo-Oh!" A feminine voice uttered. Looking towards the door, I found Clio staring at me, a hand covering her mouth as she stared at me, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, Clio. What brings you here?" I asked nonchalantly as I continued to stretch, Mari mimicking my actions.

"...Milord, Lord Chrom has asked for the presence of all Shepherds to meet in the mess hall." She spoke, eyes fixated on my chest... I looked down and realized I had been stripped bare of everything except for a loincloth that covered my genitals. I only had semi-visible muscles, only visible enough to make it clear that I do keep myself in shape, but not enough to be compared to Vaike... or the Khan Basilio if I remember correctly. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a gulp from Clio. Glancing at her, I watched as her blush became slightly more prominent.

"Um, Clio? Do you know where I can find any clothing?" I asked as I examined the room, no sort of clothing in sight. Looking back to the maid, she had regained her composure and had a stack of clothing in her arms.

"Of course, I had taken the liberty of having your clothing properly washed, to maximize comfortability when you go about with your day milord." She said as I thanked her, taking the clothing. I placed the clothing stack atop my bed and prepared to dress, only to remember.

"Um, Clio. Could I perhaps have some privacy?" I asked. The maid's eyes widened as a blush reappeared on her cheeks.

"Ah, of course, milord. I'll be by the door when you're finished." She said before closing the door as she left, albeit slowly. Now that I had some privacy, I got to clothing myself.

I was done after a minute or so. Walking towards the door, I heard heavy breathing. Eye twitching, I twisted the doorknob and pushed it open. I watched unamused as Ahoge Anna fell onto her back. Nearby, her cousin Anna and Clio were watching, one amused, the other annoyed.

"...What're you doing?" I asked said Anna's face slowly turned pink. Her eyes began to look in every direction but my own as she tried to come up with an explanation. Unfortunately for her, her cousin decided to intervene.

"She was being a pervert and was peeking through that hole in the door." She said pointing at a semi-visible hole located near the top of the door. I glanced at the hole, before placing my stare back at Anna who by then had gotten back to her feet. She stared at me with this somewhat nervous smile as she stared primarily at my chest.

"...Never knew I would be fighting alongside a pervert." I muttered aloud, watching amused as she stood shocked as though an imaginary arrow with 'PERVERT' written on it pierced her chest. Beside her, Anna was giggling in a hand, Clio giving her a calm smile. I sighed as I scratched the back of my head.

"So? What brings you two here?" I asked Anna. Anna stopped giggling as she glanced at her still-shocked cousin.

"We're heading off to the mess hall. Apparently, prince Chrom is going to discuss something rather important." She nodded to herself. I hummed in acknowledgment.

"Is that right? Well, I'll see the two of you at the mess hall then. Clio, will you be accompanying me to the mess hall?" I asked the maid, who gave me a smile, nodding. The two of us began our trek down the hall, idly hearing Anna try to coax her cousin out of her shock.

"Anna, are you alright? I know that he knows that Clio knows that I know that he knows that she knows that I know that he knows that I know that she knows that he knows that you aren't a pervert." I stifled a chuckle at how she said that a tone of indifference laced with mischief. Unfortunately for Anna, her cousin's words only ended up confusing her, as swirls replaced her eyes... Rather amusing to look at.

"How've you been?" I asked Clio, glancing at her idly. She glanced up at me and smiled.

"Fine, though I'd hope it was the same for you." She nodded as she suddenly began to tighten her fists. I didn't pay much attention to that as I spoke.

"Wish I could agree, but then I would be lying," I muttered as Clio's eyes became focused.

"Eh? Please tell me you weren't injured at least." She said, her tone laced with nervousness. I closed my eyes as I thought back...

"Well... I did get pierced by three spears. I also got thrown into a wall, giving myself a concussion..." I began listing off each injury I had suffered during my time in Regna Ferox. For every injury I spoke, Clio's face began to become paler, shock, worry, and fear becoming more and more evident, By the time I had finished recounting my tale, Clio had begun to tear up.

"-And that is why- Clio! Is something wrong?" I panicked. She meanwhile continued to cry as we approached the mess hall's entrance. I opened the door, ignoring everyone in the room as I tried to calm the maid down.

"Why must milord constantly be injured everywhere he goes?" She cried as I waved my arms panicked. My mind didn't register that question as everyone watched on curious until a few moments later. I raised a finger.

"Well, to be fair, I didn't really begin my injury spree until I met Chrom," I mentioned and watched as her tears dried up in flames as she rounded on the prince who was standing on a table, in an awe-inspiring pose, whose expression changed to that of nervousness. For some reason, the green-haired woman exuding that regal aura was nearby.

"You're the one who dare cast your unluckiness on milord?! For shame!" She cried outraged. I meanwhile looked on with a sweatdrop, not understanding her reaction. Chrom seemed to be in the same state as he looked on confused. Frederick looked compelled to defend his lord but actually faltered when the maid glanced at him, making him instinctively take a step back.

For some reason, the situation got a bit funny when Lissa strode up beside the maid and nodded, frowning, though her eyes said otherwise.

"Yeah, big brother. For shame," she said, shaking her head as she crossed her arms.

"Eh?" Chrom wondered aloud, as the maid began a tirade against her employer. Most of the female Shepherds (excluding Miriel) were also giving the prince disapproving frowns, (Reflet's being twice as much) while the men were simply giving the prince blank stares. Chrom glanced around, looking for some reason out of his situation and glanced down at Vaike.

The half-naked man stared up at the prince, before giving him a grin.

"Heh." Chrom's face turned a shade of white shock as the rest of the men gave him similar reactions. He tried to glance at me, but Clio had stood between us, actually hissing at him.

"Um...Clio? Is it really a good idea to be hissing at your employer? What if he fires you?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder, watching as the maid turned to face me with a smile, an aura of happiness leaking out.

"Hm? Whatever do you mean milord? Lady Emmeryn was the one to hire me, meaning lord Chrom has no actual involvement in my hiring." She mentioned casually, nodding towards the green-haired woman. So she was the Exalt.

"...Eh?" I muttered as her smile grew wider.

"Even if he did fire me, I'm sure I would be capable of finding employment somewhere else. For instance, would you hire me?" She asked, once more. I didn't really think of the meaning of the question, though I should have, seeing as Reflet was giving our general direction a dark and foreboding stare.

"If I had a house, then yeah I guess I would." I agreed, giving her a smile. The dark and foreboding stare grew more intense. While we had been speaking, the rest of the Shepherds had gone to do their own business, Chrom still standing in that pose, albeit now stark white, a tear forming. Behind him, the now revealed Exalt, Emmeryn giggled in a hand.

 **()()()**

"Ahem, now that we've all calmed down, I have an announcement to make," Chrom spoke, as we all looked at him. When I say we, I meant everyone except Clio and Reflet who were giving eachother a stare, imaginary sparks flying between them. Unfortunately, I stood nearby the two, having coming to stand beside me on both sides, so I felt a bit of heat on both sides, though thankfully they weren't actually using any sort of magic. Kellam gave me a sympathizing pat. Mari seemed to like this arrangement as she slept with a peaceful face, as though she was resting by a fireplace.

"Within the next hour, we are to mobilize. With the abduction of Maribelle, there is no doubt that Plegia is behind her kidnapping, nor are they without a doubt responsible for the ransacking of her village Themis as well. However, we are to also escort my sister, the Exalt, Emmeryn to the border that splits us from Plegia." He announced as murmurs broke out.

"Why is lady Emmeryn heading to the border?" Sumia asked. Chrom coughed into a hand.

"Plegia's...king...has demanded her presence, using the life of Maribelle as a hostage. My dear sister, who detests violence has agreed and now waits for our mobilization so that we may make haste." He continued, only to pause as I raised a hand.

"If Maribelle's in trouble, why aren't we mobilizing now? Wouldn't the wait be enough time for them to run out of patience and simply kill her?" I asked as everyone stared.

"That is a possibility, but I am positive the king wouldn't dare do so. If he did, I'm sure he realizes, nothing will stop Ylisse from defeating them once more." He said though I had to wonder. Did the two nations clash recently?

"Dismissed," Chrom said after a few moments. We all began to split off, no doubt to begin preparations. I was about to do the same when Kellam appeared. I watched as the two women besides me jump back surprised.

"W-wah?! Kellam! Don't do that!" "L-lord Kellam!" The knight ignored the two as he clamped both hands on my shoulder.

"Lux." He stated seriously. I gave him my full attention.

"Yes?" I asked. He closed his eyes for a second, before opening them.

"Are you monogamous, or polygamous?" He asked, drawing a blank from me.

"Eh? Monogamous? Polygamous?" I wondered aloud, unknowingly voicing aloud the two women's thought as well.

"You know, monogamous, you only have one wife, or polygamous, you have two or more wives." He explained as I began to blush.

"..." I couldn't say anything as the combined stares of Clio and Reflet's intense stares, mixed with Kellam's rarely opened eyes stared me down. In response, I stared back, while fixating my own face. Soon enough, a rather masculine face stared at the three.

"I. sorry. I. no. speak. Ylissean." I spoke in broken English. Kellam looked at me blank-faced while Clio and Reflet looked on confused.

"What. do. you. mean?" Kellam spoke in broken English as well, a manly face mirroring my own.

"..." I closed my eyes, a lone tear forming. I then put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"I. am. sorry. friend. But. I. must. go. now." I uttered as I turned to run. As I did run, I heard Kellam still speaking in broken English.

"Wait. My. Friend!" I looked back and I saw my friends eyes widened fully, arm outstretched. Behind him, the maid and tactician were too dumbfounded to react.

 **()()()**

Thankfully, Kellam never brought up the previous subject. The two of us were hanging around the market when we saw something astounding. Before our eyes, Frederick was locked in a duel with one of the shopkeepers and losing.

"Please, Ma'am! I meant no offense!" Frederick cried as the woman swung at the knight, pushing him back a few feet, dust trailing after him.

"You dare imply me being a spy simply for being part-Plegian?! Shame on you!" She cried aloud. I slowly backed away, sensing a feeling, one I recently began to associate with pain. Noticing my departure, Kellam followed.

"Why'd you not want to stick around?" He asked. I glanced at him as we walked away from the scene, unknowing of how the woman managed to suplex the knight.

"I felt it... The feeling that reminds me of pai-" I said before being interrupted. Why was I interrupted? It was because, I suddenly found myself face-planted on the floor, Frederick lying atop, unconscious.

"You okay?" Kellam asked. I couldn't speak, seeing as Frederick's body was planted directly on my head. Instead, I gave him a thumbs-up...

...At this point, I may as well get used to this...

 **()()()**

When it was finally time for us to mobilize, I witnessed Chrom arguing with a kid in mage clothing from afar. Now, I may have interrupted their conversation, curious on who the kid was, but I didn't. Why? My newly developed Pain Sense told me that if I tried to interrupt, it would result in bone-breaking pain. So I didn't.

I did end up seeing the kid while patrolling the area with Kellam the next day. We had set up camp for the night, and during dinner, I caught a glimpse of the boy. At the time, I didn't really think about him, so I just ignored him. When I saw him sneaking about, however, I felt I shouldn't ignore him any further. Unfortunately, I ended up wasting several hours of my time as the boy did nothing but hide in the dark... He only did this when there were people around, otherwise, he wandered about without a care.

I ended up leaving the area, just to try and forget what I wasted. I failed, but I did end up witnessing Chrom having an arm-wrestling contest with Vaike, so I guess that's a thing.

As I made my way to sleep, I could only wonder...

What was a war actually like? Will I survive this war?

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Late I am, so very late. Five months and five days in fact.**

 **I could say college is extremely difficult and it has been cutting into my free time, but that would only be excuses.**

 **Instead, I will just say this.**

 **"I am sorry."**

 **Notes: Lux/Shen' Pain Sense: Due to the extensive amount of injuries he has suffered through the story, I decided to implement the Pain Sense. This sense is technically similar to the Spider-Sense, only instead, this sense only reacts to potential pain, like a brief vision on what may happen if he reacts in a manner.**

 **Pairings: Unfortunately, unlike the predecessor, where the marriage was rushed, Lux/Shen will probably not get married and have a family life during the peacetime. Instead, I have plans for him and a few others. I need only the supports and I will be fine.**

 **Supports:**

 **Should Ahoge Anna be included in the possible marriage candidates? In this story, it was only for comedic purposes, but now I feel...Maybe she should be a part of this...**

 **I should have a poll for this...**

 **Kellam has been given some character development!**

 **Final thing. The winner of the Class is...**

 **The Shadowblade.**

 **Anyways, until next time.**


End file.
